Forbidden Love
by Nhaaa
Summary: UPDATE CH8! EXO's FF/GS/NC! :: Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol story... forbidden love - "Aku sudah lama terjebak dalam dosa ini, Chanyeol, sendirian. Bukankah mencintai appa sendiri adalah kesalahan dan dosa. Aku sudah lama memilikinya." -Baekhyun. [ChanBaek/BaekYeol] :: [Baca deh klo kepo/? gue bingung bikin summmary!] xD happy reading! Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Annyeong Reader-deul ;;**_

aku datang dan membawa FF ChanBaek GS yg baru sebagai permintaan maafkan karena FF Baekkie si mermaid itu DISCONNECTED! hehehee.. aku minta maaf, aku nunggu ilham ngelanjutinnya ya/? wks.. semoga segera dapat ilham. dan sebagai gantinya, aku nulis ff ini. udah lumayan panjanglah, hampir end heheh! dan aku peringatkan, banyak adegan /hentai/yadong/gitu'an-nya disini nanti, jadi yg merasa dibawah umur mundur aja, aku ga tanggung jawab ya.. dosa tanggung masing2 heheee! ok! Jgn lupa review ya krna klo minim respon tak delete aja ;_;

.

.

_a __**ChanBaek**__Story..._

**Forbidden Love**

**_By Ayyy_Nha_**

Drama-Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Little Angst(?), M(18+), Chaptered/?

**Main Cast;**

_Byun Baekhyun – 19 yo (Girl!) x Park Chanyeol - 29 yo (Boy!) _

**Support Cast;**

_Im Jin Ah/Nana, Zhang Yixing and others_

**Warning! GS! For uke! Typo(s), Not For Child! Mature content! (18+) ! Poor EYD/? BadFic!**

**Dont Like Dont Read!**

**#**

**#**

**Happy Reading!**

**Dont Be SiDer, Please!**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

_Aku begitu senang karena bertemu dengan orang sepertimu_

_Jantungku berdebar kencang setiap hari dan aku hanya bisa melihatmu_

_Aku tergila-gila padamu saat ini_

_Dengan alasan bahwa aku mencintaimu_

_Aku menjebakmu dalam diriku dan membuat dirimu lelah_

_Aku begitu serakah, itu sebabnya aku kehilangan dirimu_

_Cintaku meluap dan sekarang aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi_

_Sebuah cinta yang tidak berguna yang hanya meninggalkan bekas luka, aku tidak tahu saat itu_

_Ya, aku begitu serakah_

_Aku pikir semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik karena tidak ada orang lain sepertimu_

_Mataku buta dalam kebahagiaan jadi aku tidak bisa melihat hatimu_

_Aku membuatmu menangis dan memberikanmu waktu yang sulit_

_Aku begitu serakah, itu sebabnya aku kehilangan dirimu_

_Itu salahku_

_Aku tahu ini tapi aku tidak punya pilihan selain mengatakan_

_Aku terus menerus mengosongkan diri tapi keserakahanku masih tetap_

_Jadi aku tidak berpikir aku bisa terus tanpamu_

_Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku_

_Perlu kau ketahui bahwa kau masih cinta terakhirku_

_Ya, aku ingin berada di sisimu_

_Cintaku masih tetap_

_**By**_

**Yesung S.M. The Ballad - Blind**

_._

_._

Gadis itu mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Tak henti-hentinya ia memeriksa bagian mana dari tubuhnya yang ia rasa masih belum sempurna. Bibirnya semerah cherry. Matanya sebening butiran salju. Pipinya merona bak buah apel.

Gadis itu. Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan lengan kecilnya. Sudah menunjukkan waktu bahwa ia harus segera turun untuk sarapan bersama eommanya kemudian ia akan berangkat kuliah.

Yeah- gadis itu, Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat tiga. Umurnya baru sembilan belas tahun. Dia berkuliah di salah satu Universitas ternama di kota ini, Seoul.

Baekhyun beranjak ke ranjangnya kemudian meraih tas –kuliahnya lalu beranjak menuju pintu keluar kamar dan kemudian menuju dapur. Di sana, di meja makan, seorang yeoja dewasa yang masih sangat cantik di usianya yang sudah hampir empat puluh itu tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Pagi Baekkie." sapanya pada putri satu-satunya itu.

Sang putri tersenyum padanya. "Pagi eomma." Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk didepan sang eomma. Di depannya, sudah tersaji susu coklat dan roti bakar, menu sarapan favorite-nya setiap hari yang telah di siapkan oleh eomma-nya.

Eommanya, eomma yang sudah membesarkannya tanpa kehadiran seorang suami, semenjak ia berumur lima tahun. Kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Eommanya berjuang sendirian membesarkannya. Eommanya yang sukses sebagai seorang eomma juga sebagai wanita karir.

Im Jin Ah. Atau mungkin semua orang lebih mengenalnya dengan panggilan 'Nana'. Di usianya yang sudah menginjak tiga puluh tujuh tahun, dia masih terlihat muda. Bahkan banyak yang mengira jika Nana dan Baekhyun adalah adik dan kakak.

Nana menikah di usia dini karena kesalahan di masa lalunya, hingga ia memiliki Baekhyun di usia yang masih sangat muda, delapan belas tahun.

Mereka pun sarapan dalam diam. Larutan dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

"Ah ya Baek, malam ini, apa kau ada acara?"

Baekhyun menghentikan gigitan rotinya lalu melirik eommanya. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Ku rasa tidak. Kenapa eomma?"

Yeoja dewasa itu terdiam sejenak, nampak sedikit ragu untuk mengucapkan hal yang ingin ia sampaikan. "Begini Baek." Nana menghentikan kalimatnya dan menatap Baekhyun intens. Ia menarik napas. "Malam ini, eomma ingin mengajakmu makan malam dan memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang."

Seseorang? Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia mengerti maksud sang eomma meski tak di sebutkan secara jelas tentang seseorang itu. Belakangan, eommanya memang tengah di kabarkan berkencan dengan seorang namja. Selain itu juga, aura sang eomma yang nampak ceria dan bahagia membuatnya yakin jika memang yeoja yang sudah melahirkannya itu tengah jatuh cinta.

Yeah, jika itu benar. Jika eommanya bahagia, maka tak ada alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk tak turut bahagia. Sudah hampir lima belas tahun, sang eomma sendirian merawatnya. Kini Baekhyun sudah dewasa, sudah bisa bertanggung jawab atas dirinya sendiri. Jadi, Baekhyun akan mendukung jika eommanya memang ingin menikah lagi.

"Kekasih eomma?"

Nana tertegun. Ia mengangguk sedikit ragu. Takut jika putrinya itu marah. Selama ini, hubungan mereka memang tak begitu dekat seperti seorang ibu dan anak yang terbiasa saling terbuka dan bercerita tentang hal apapun. Mereka memang sesekali bertukar pikiran, namun lebih sering saling memendam masalah sendiri, meski pun begitu, mereka tahu mereka saling memperhatikan secara diam-diam.

Namun Baekhyun tersenyum. Apa itu artinya Baekhyun akan merestuinya menikah lagi.

"Baiklah, aku bisa. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu eomma." Baekhyun meneguk sisa susu coklatnya. Setelahnya ia beranjak dari kursinya menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

Di depan halaman rumahnya, seorang namja tinggi berdiri didepan mobil hitamnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Baekhyun tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya pada namja itu.

Namja yang telah membuatnya begitu lama mematut diri di depan cermin tadi.

Namja itu, Park Chanyeol.

Namja yang beberapa minggu ini ia baru kenal. Namun waktu yang singkat itu tak menjadi alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk tak menyukai namja tinggi ini.

Pertemuan mereka di awali saat Baekhyun menghadiri pesta ulang tahun perusahaan eomma-nya. Mereka berkenalan dan menjadi dekat setelah itu. Chanyeol bilang, ia adalah salah satu manager di perusahaan eomma Baekhyun.

Meski jarak usia yang terpaut jauh sepuluh tahun, namun hal itu tak mempengarahui Baekhyun. Ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona namja itu. Tak ada hal yang ia inginkan selain menjadi milik Chanyeol.

"Hai Baek." Sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Hai oppa. Sudah lama?"

"Lumayan."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol menyesal. Salahnya yang terlalu semangat dengan pertemuan mereka pagi ini. Chanyeol bilang hari ini ia akan mengantar Baekhyun ke kampus, karena itu Baekhyun terlalu lama hanya untuk sekedar mencari baju yang pas, agar terlihat cantik didepan namja pujaannya itu. "Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku baru sampai lima menit yang lalu kok."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menggoda, eoh? "Ish oppa."

"Haha. Ehm, kita pergi sekarang. Eomma mu akan mengomeliku nanti jika aku terlambat ke kantor." Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Baekhyun.

Keduanya telah berada didalam mobil. Chanyeol menyalakan mobilnya dan melajukannya.

"Baek, apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" Chanyeol meliriknya sembari memfokuskan matanya ke jalan. Ia sedang menyetir.

DEG! Jantung Baekhyun serasa ingin melompat saat namja pujaannya itu bertanya tentang kekasih padanya. Apakah ini artinya Chanyeol akan segera menyatakan cinta padanya.

Oh astaga, Baekhyun ingin sekali berteriak karena bahagia.

"E-eh itu. B-belum oppa." Jawabnya malu-malu.

"Belum. Gadis secantikmu belum punya kekasih?"

Wajah Baekhyun merona sempurna mendengar pujian Chanyeol padanya. "Aku hanya belum menemukan namja yang ku sukai, kalau yang menyukaiku sih banyak oppa."

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh mendengar ke-_naris_-an Baekhyun. "Ya ya, oppa tahu. Gadis sepertimu pasti banyak yang suka." Ucapnya sambil mengacak gemas rambut Baekhyun.

"Oppa! Jangan merusak rambutku." Lagi-lagi, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya meski bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang semakin merah merona.

Mereka pun terus bercanda di sepanjang jalan menuju kampus Baekhyun. Tapi nampaknya Baekhyun harus bersabar sedikit lagi, karena dari sekian banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan, tak ada satupun kalimat Chanyeol yang menyatakan perasaannya atau meminta Baekhyun jadi kekasihnya ataupun ajakan berkencan.

Yeah, Baekhyun hanya berfikir, mungkin terlalu cepat dan Chanyeol bukanlah namja yang suka dengan hal yang terburu-buru.

.

.

Mereka berpisah di depan gerbang kampus Baekhyun. Gadis itu memasuki halaman kampusnya dengan wajah berseri dan Chanyeol kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju kantornya dengan wajah bahagia.

Usahanya untuk mendekati gadis itu sepertinya berjalan dengan lancar. Baekhyun meresponnya dengan begitu baik. Dengan begini, langkahnya memasuki kehidupan keluarga itu akan lebih mudah bukan.

Chanyeol merogoh ponsel di sakunya kemudian men-dial kontak seseorang. Ia menempelkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya sembari tetap berusaha fokus pada jalanan. Tak lama kemudian, sambungan telpon itu pun terhubung.

"Yoboseyo..."

"..."

"Ya. Aku baru saja mengantarnya kekampus. Aku akan sampai ke kantor sebentar lagi."

"..."

"Ne, Chagi-ya."

PIP. Chanyeol memutus sambungan telponnya lalu kembali memasukkan benda itu ke sakunya.

.

.

Malamnya, sesuai janji mereka, Baekhyun menemani sang eomma untuk menemui seseorang. Seorang namja, kekasih eommanya. Mereka akan di pertemukan dan di perkenalkan secara resmi malam ini. Nana mengajak Baekhyun ke sebuah restaurant bintang lima di kota ini.

Baekhyun mengenakan gaun merah muda pucat selutut dengan atasan tanpa lengan serta sepatu hak tinggi berwarna merah mudah agak cerah. Sedangkan tatanan rambut sebahu bergelombangnya hanya di gerai dan riasan tipis make up di wajahnya. Baekhyun nampak sangat menawan dan cantik dalam balutan dan make up sederhananya.

Berbeda dengan sang eomma. Nana mengenakan gaun hitam panjang dengan atasan kemben, nampak sangat pas dengan tubuh tinggi yeoja itu. Dengan rambut di gelung ke atas dan riasan wajah yang mempertampakkan sisi elegan yeoja itu. Nana tampak sangat menawan, terlihat seperti seorang model profesional. Mungkin tidak ada yang akan menyangka jika yeoja ini sudah mempunyai seorang anak gadis berumur sembilan belas tahun.

Kedua yeoja –pasangan anak dan eomma ini duduk menunggu di sebuah meja yang sudah Nana pesan khusus untuk malam ini. Beberapa makanan dan minuman pembuka telah tersaji rapi di meja makan. Baekhyun duduk di depan sang eomma yang sedari tadi nampak menunggu dengan gugup.

Namja yang mereka tunggu belum datang juga. Baekhyun meneguk minuman di depannya. Ia juga ikut menolehk kearah pintu saat sang eomma melambaikan tangannya. Rupanya namja yang eommanya tunggu itu telah datang.

Seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi di atas rata-rata orang asia nampak muncul di pintu restaurant dan berjalan menuju meja dimana Baekhyun dan eommanya menunggu.

Namun, seketika dada Baekhyun sesak dan seakan ia lupa caranya bernapas saat siluent namja itu semakin terlihat jelas oleh matanya. Namja itu... namja itu... Park Chanyeol.

PRANG! Gelas di genggaman Baekhyun terlepas dari tangannya dan terhempas ke lantai. Tubuh mungilnya mendadak kaku saat Chanyeol telah berada di hadapannya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Baekkie? apa kau sakit?"

Suara eommanya menyadarkan Baekhyun dari kekakuannya. Di balasnya tatapan khawatir sang eomma. "A-aku... b-baik baik saja." Lirih Baekhyun. Berusaha menekan agar suara tak bergetar, namun nyatanya ia gagal. "A-aku hanya sedikit pusing... eomma." Lanjutnya dengan kalimat terputus-putus.

"Oh ya. Mungkin kau sudah mengenal Chanyeol. Tapi hari ini, eomma akan memperkenalkannya secara resmi kepadamu sebagai... kekasih eomma." Jelas Nana.

Mendengar kalimat terakhir sang eomma, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang tak kasat mata menghantam hatinya hingga terasa nyeri. Di liriknya Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum padanya.

Apa maksud semua ini? Chanyeol adalah kekasih eommanya? Namja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Appa-tirinya? Namja yang selama ini mendekatinya?

"Hai Baekhyun. Aku berharap kau bisa menerimaku sebagai appamu."

Ucapan Chanyeol semakin memperparah keadaan Baekhyun. Ia sudah begitu dalam jatuh dan terjebak kedalam pesona namja ini hingga ia tak lagi bisa keluar.

Baekhyun masih belum bersuara, ia masih terlalu shock hingga suaranya tercekik. Matanya perih menahan liquid bening yang seenaknya saja ingin turun dari sana. Ia tak mungkin menangis didepan Chanyeol dan eommanya.

Bukankah Baekhyun sudah berjanji, jika eommanya bahagia, maka tak ada alasana baginya untuk tak bahagia.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" Nana menatap khawatir putrinya.

"Ah ya. Aku baik baik saja." Baekhyun memaksakan senyum tulusnya. "Ne, semoga kita bisa menjadi keluarga yang bahagia, Chanyeol."

Nana dan Chanyeol tersenyum lega. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Baekhyun. Hal yang sering ia lakukan ketika mereka bersama dan Baekhyun sekarang mengerti, itu adalah bentuk perlakuan seorang appa kepada anaknya.

Dari awal, perhatian yang di tunjukkan Chanyeol memang terlihat seperti bentuk perhatian seorang appa, namun Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Ia sama sekali tak pernah curiga, jika kedekatannya dan Chanyeol selama beberapa minggu ini memang sudah di rencanakan oleh Chanyeol dan eommanya.

Makan malam pun berlangsung dengan penuh kebahagian, tapi itu hanya terlihat pada satu sisinya. Nana dan Chanyeol. Mereka tak henti-hentinya memperlihatkan kemesraannya. Dan di sisi lain, Baekhyun terus menanggung sesak dan sakit di dadanya. Menahan perih di matanya karena liquid bening itu terus mendesak ingin keluar.

"A-aku permisi ke toilet." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa menatap Nana dan Chanyeol. Ia langsung beranjak bahkan hampir berlari menuju toilet.

Sepasang mata besar menatap sendu kepergian Baekhyun ke toilet. Chanyeol. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kejadian pagi tadi, kembali terlintas di memorinya.

_Kejadian saat ia mengantar Baekhyun ke kampus. Setibanya Chanyeol ke kantornya, saat ia hendak keluar dari mobil, Chanyeol mendapati sebuah note kecil di jok mobil yang di tempati Baekhyun. Chanyeol lalu meraih note tersebut dan karena penasaran, ia membukanya._

_Matanya membelalak saat mendapati sebuah foto yang terselip dalam note tersebut. Foto dirinya. Baekhyun menyimpan fotonya? Apa Baekhyun... menyukainya?_

_Chanyeol tak ingin menebak-nebak, akhirnya ia pun membaca tulisan-tulisan Baekhyun._

_Dugaannya benar. Baekhyun menyukainya. Oh Tuhan! Gadis itu telah salah mengerti perhatiannya selama ini. Mengapa semuanya bisa menjadi seperti ini? Ia sama sekali tak pernah menyangka jika Baekhyun bisa menyukainya. Ia sama sekali tak pernah berniat membuat Baekhyun menyukainya dan melihatnya sebagai seorang namja. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun melihatnya sebagai sosok seorang appa._

_Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya. Bagaiman mungkin semua menjadi kacau? Ia tak mungkin mundur. Rencana pernikahannya dengan eomma gadis itu hanya tinggal selangkah. Tapi Chanyeol juga tak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun._

_"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"_

.

"Chanyeol, kau kenapa?"

Suara Nana mengembalikan Chanyeol ke alam sadarnya. Ia membalas tatapan kekasihnya lalu tersenyum di paksakan. "Tidak apa-apa."

Keduanya pun kembali larut dalam kemesraan, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang saat ini menyandarkan dirinya di pintu toilet dengan isakan tangis yang berusaha ia tahan agar tak terlalu keras.

.

.

Takdir begitu tak bisa di tebak apa alurnya. Baru paginya Baekhyun merasa menjadi yeoja yang paling bahagia di dunia ini, tapi malamnya, ia merasa dunia seolah meninggalkannya dalam keterpurukan.

Baekhyun harus mendapati kenyataan takdir yang meruntuhkan segenap mimpi indahnya bersama namja pujaannya itu. Namja pujaannya itu adalah kekasih eommanya. Seseorang yang sebentar lagi menjadi appanya.

Tapi, demi janji yang telah ia buat sendiri. Janji untuk ikut bahagia jika eommanya bahagia. Janji untuk mendukung jika eomma memang ingin menikah lagi. Maka tak ada pilihan lain selain ia harus menepatinya.

Baekhyun harus berusaha. Berusaha mengubur perasaan cintanya yang bahkan baru saja tumbuh itu untuk Chanyeol. Berusaha menggantinya dengan perasaan lain. Rasa sayang kepada appa.

Dan Chanyeol, ia tetap menyimpan semua rahasia yang ia tahu tentang perasaan Baekhyun. Ia tak bisa mundur dari pernikahan itu. Ia tak bisa menyakiti Nana, yeoja yang ia cintai. Dan untuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol berjanji dalam hati ia akan membimbing gadis itu untuk melihatnya sebagai seorang appa nantinya.

.

.

Tepat satu bulan setelah perkenalan di makan malam itu, pernikahan itu di laksanakan. Pernikahan yang cukup mewah mengingat Nana adalah seorang CEO di sebuah perusahaan besar. Di hadiri oleh tamu-tamu dari kalangan kolega bisnis sang eomma, teman-teman eommanya serta Chanyeol, keluarganya Chanyeol dan keluarga mereka sendiri.

Sang eomma tengah berjalan di altar menuju kekasihnya yang menunggunya di mimbar. Namja itu, Park Chanyeol. Dia mengenakan toxedo putih yang nampak begitu pas dengan tubuh tingginya. Namja itu lebih tampan dari biasanya. Ia begitu bersinar hari ini.

Semua orang memuji pasangan ini. Mengatakan betapa cocoknya mereka. Nana yang mengenakan gaun pengantin putih dengan panjang di atas lutut di bagian depan, sedangkan bagian belakangnya panjang menyapu tanah. Rambut panjangnya di gerai dan dihiasi mahkota kecil di kepalanya. Sang eomma sangat cantik dan juga bersinar oleh aura bahagia yang ia pancarkan.

Baekhyun berdiri di samping depan mimbar dengan para anggota keluarga, memandang sang eomma yang tengah berjalan di altar. Ia sendiri mengenakan gaun putih selututnya. Aura bahagia Nana mendominasi tempat sakrar ini, hingga tak ada yang menyadari jika senyum yang di tampilkan Baekhyun adalah senyuman terluka.

Nana sudah berdiri di depan Chanyeol dengan senyum bahagianya. Paman Im, yang merupakan adik dari appanya yang bertindak sebagai pengiring pengantin hari ini, karena kedua orang tua Nana telah lama tiada, mengulurkan tangan Nana pada Chanyeol. Namja itu menerimanya dan membimbing calon pengantinnya kehadapan pendeta.

Keduanya pun kini telah berdiri di hadapan pendeta, akan mengucapkan janji suci sehidup semati di depan Tuhan.

Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun sesaat sebelum mengucapkan janji sucinya. Gadis itu terlihat kosong meski senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya. _Maafkan aku, Baekhyun._

Chanyeol menarik napas sembari memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Ya, saya bersedia."

Baekhyun berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Melihat dan mendengar janji suci yang baru saja selesai di ucapkan eommanya dan Chanyeol. Menyaksikan keduanya saling memakaikan cincin masing-masing, sebagai tanda jika mereka saling terikat. Dan menyaksikan saat kedua bibir mereka bertemu dan saling memagut.

Baekhyun tak sanggup melihatnya. Ia menunduk dan air mata itu mengalir di pipinya.

Air mata. Mungkin setelah ini, air mata itu akan semakin sering mengalir di pipinya. Hidupnya mungkin akan semakin sulit. Namun Baekhyun berharap. Waktu akan mengubah segalanya. Perasaannya untuk Chanyeol. Ya, semoga saja.

_Mungkin, waktu adalah penawarnya. Atau mungkin, waktu sendirilah racun yang sedang aku gunakan kini._

.

.

Pesta resepsi pernikahan Chanyeol dan Nana baru yang di gelar di salah satu gedung mewah itu saja selesai hampir tengah malam. Kini, pasangan pengantin baru itu akan menuju ke hotel yang sudah mereka sewa untuk melewatkan malam pertama mereka sebagai suami istri. Besok pagi-pagi sekali, keduanya akan terbang ke Maldives untuk menjalani sesi bulan madu di pulai indah itu.

Mengingat hal itu, Baekhyun semakin terpuruk. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Nana dan Chanyeol yang hendak memasuki mobil mereka. Kemudian mobil itu melaju dan hilang dari pandangan Baekhyun.

Haruskan malam ini ia menangis semalaman? Menangisi takdir cintanya?

Ia tak bisa menyalahkan takdir karena memang sudah begitu alurnya. Lalu, apa ia harus menyalahkan Chanyeol yang sudah menjebaknya dalam pesonanya? Atau eommanya yang mengatur rencana pendekatan Chanyeol padanya dulu?

Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam mobil yang akan membawanya kembali ke rumahnya. Ia tak peduli saat supir eommanya yang terlihat bingung karena tangisannya. Baekhyun terus menangis, tak tertahankan lagi karena sudah sedari tadi ia menahannya. Ia menumpahkannya.

Baekhyun memerintahkan supirnya agar mengantarnya ke sungai Cheonggyecheon, ia berdiri di atas jembatan di atas sungai itu. Baekhyun menengadah menatap langit malam yang nampaknya begitu ramai oleh taburan bintang. Langit seolah mengejeknya, mengejek kesendiriannya.

Baekhyun kembali menangis hingga kepalanya pening dan lelah. Pikirannya terus di penuhi oleh Chanyeol. Tubuh mungilnya pun sudah mulai membeku oleh udara malam. Baekhyun memandang aliran sungai Cheonggyecheon yang begitu tenang.

Sanggupkah ia hidup berdampingan dengan Chanyeol dan Nana setelah ini?

Pikiran Baekhyun semakin kacau hingga ia tak bisa mengendalikannya. Terlintas di kepala cantiknya itu untuk melenyapkan dirinya sendiri...

"Nona Baekhyun. Hosh hosh hosh."

Suara Pak Lee, supir eommanya yang sedari tadi menunggunya di mobil mengejutkan Baekhyun dan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Pak Lee sepertinya berlari karena napasnya tak beraturan.

"N-nona... Baekhyun.. N-nyonya N-nana.. d-dia dan C-chanyeol-ssi." Pak Lee berucap terbata-bata dan napasnya yang masih tak stabil.

"Eomma dan Chanyeol kenapa Pak Lee?" Baekhyun menangkap wajah cemas dari supir eommanya. Mendadak, ia merasakan perasaan tak enak, seperti mendapat firasat buruk.

"M-mereka... mobil mereka mengalami kecelakaan."

Tubuh Baekhyun mendadak lemas, seakan semua tulang di tubuhnya meluruh begitu saja. Ia bahkan hampir jatuh jika saja tak berpegangan pada dinding jembatan. "A-apa?"

"Sebaiknya nona saya antar ke rumah sakit sekarang. Ayo nona."

Baekhyun bergetar dalam langkahnya. Ia berusaha berlari namun kakinya masih terasa lemas. Bagaimana mungkin takdir kembali mempermaikannya? Setelah ini, apalagi yang akan ia dapati?

Mobil yang membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit melaju cepat.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari menuju ruang UGD dimana eommanya dan Chanyeol tengah di tangani oleh dokter. Baekhyun berdiri di depan ruangan itu dengan wajah pucat dan bingung. Sebelumnya, ia sudah lelah karena terlalu banyak menangis hingga air matanya pun tak lagi sanggup ia keluarkan. Tubuh mungilnya pun merosot di tembok di depan ruangan itu.

Hampir satu jam kemudian, Baekhyun menunggu di sana, satu persatu keluarganya dan Chanyeol pun berdatangan. Paman Im, yang tadi menjadi pendamping pengantin eommanya memeluk Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

Baekhyun tampak sangat shock dan kebingungan.

Ceklek! Pintu ruangan itupun akhirnya terbuka dan seorang dokter cantik keluar dari dalam. Baekhyun langsung menghampiri dokter itu. "Bagaimana keadaan eomma, dokter?"

"Apa kau anak nonya Im?" Dokter tersebut menghela napas. "Im Jun Ah-ssi, kondisinya sangat parah dan sekarang ia kritis saat ini. Kami akan terus berusaha yang terbaik dan tolong doakan dia."

"K-kritis?" Baekhyun seketika menjerit histeris. Paman Im langsung menenangkannya. Gadis itu menangis histeris di pelukan paman Im.

.

Setelah kondisinya tenang, dokter mengizinkan Baekhyun masuk untuk menengok eommanya. Langkah Baekhyun bergetar, ia berjalan menuju ranjang dimana eommanya berbaring. Di sana, di sebelah eommanya berbaring, seorang namja duduk di sebuah kursi sembari menggenggam tangan eommanya.

Chanyeol, Ya, itu Chanyeol. Baekhyun sampai lupa menanyakan tentang namja itu tadi. Tapi melihat Chanyeol duduk dengan kepala dan tangannya terbalut perban, ia yakin Chanyeol hanya mengalami luka kecil.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar di depan ranjang eommanya berbaring. "E-eomma." Lirihnya.

GREP!

Namja itu menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. "Maafka aku Baekhyun. Maafkan aku." Chanyeol memeluknya begitu erat.

"Hiks hiks hiks... mengapa harus eomma, Chanyeol?"

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Maafkan aku."

Mobil Nana dan Chanyeol menjadi korban tabrakan beruntun malam itu. Tubuh Chanyeol terlempar keluar hingga ia hanya mengalami benturan di kepalanya yang tak begitu parah, sedangkan nana terjebak di dalam mobil dan terhimpit hingga keadaannya sangat parah bahkan hampir saja meninggal.

Nana tak kunjung sadar dan kondisinya tak kunjung membaik hingga waktu dua puluh empat jam berlalu, akhirnya dokter menyatakan kondisinya dalam keadaan koma. Nana hanya bertahan karena alat bantuan medis yang terhubung di tubuhnya.

Nana sudah di pindahkan ke ruangan intensif. Sudah hampir satu minggu ia di sana namun belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera bangun dari komanya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terus ada di sana mendampinginya.

.

.

Pagi ini mereka datang bersama. "Eomma, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Baekhyun duduk di kursi disamping ranjang Nana. Kata dokter, mereka harus mengajak Nana berinteraksi lewat percakapan-percakapan untuk mimicu stimulus otak Nana. "Aku dan Chanyeol datang lagi."

Chanyeol juga mengambil tempat dan duduk di samping ranjang Nana. Ia hanya menatap Baekhyun yang berusaha berinteraksi dengan istrinya itu. "Ne. Aku dan Baekhyun sekarang sudah sangat akrab. Seperti yang dulu kau inginkan, bukan? cepatlah sadar, apa kau tidak ingin berada di rumah bersama kami."

Kali ini Baekhyun yang terdiam dan menatap Chanyeol mengajak eommanya berinteraksi. Chanyeol meraih dan menggenggam jemari eommanya. Ada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan menyaksikan itu, namun segera ia enyahkan. Demi Tuhan, eommanya sedang berada di antara hidup dan mati, tak seharusnya ia merasa iri, bukan? lagi pula, Chanyeol adalah suami eommanya, jadi tak ada haknya untuk cemburu.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan menjaga Baekhyun selama kau masih belum ingin kembali pada kami. Aku menyayanginya sama sepertimu menyayangi. Aku akan merawatnya sebaik kau merawatnya dulu. Tapi ku mohon, cepatlah sadar, karena bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun membutuhkanmu. Aku... juga membutuhkanmu."

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan terakhir Chanyeol. Tentu saja, seorang suami membutuhkan istrinya...

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh kepalanya. Chanyeol dan kebiasaannya mengacak rambutnya. Mereka saling menatap dan melemparkan senyuman.

DEG!

Hati Chanyeol berdesir bersamaan dengan irama detak jantungnya yang terdengar lebih kencang saat melihat bibir semerah cherry milik gadis mungil itu tersenyum. Ia segera memutus tatapan mereka dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, kemana saja asal bukan Baekhyun.

Sudah satu bulan ini mereka tinggal bersama di rumah milik Nana dan Baekhyun dulu. Bagaimana pun juga, Chanyeol sudah resmi menikah dengan Nana, itu berarti dia juga sudah resmi menjadi 'Appanya Baekhyun'. Jadi, Baekhyun juga akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Bukan hanya Baekhyun, tetapi juga perusahaan Nana.

Kebersamaan mereka memang masih terbilang canggung. Bahkan mereka hanya sesekali bertemu di rumah. Chanyeol di sibukkan dengan urusan perusahaan yang saat ini mejadi tanggung jawabnya, sedangkan Baekhyun di sibukkan dengan kuliahnya. Tepatnya, ia menyibukkan diri sendiri, berusaha sedapat mungkin tak terlalu lama berada di rumah dan bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

.

Satu minggu kembali berlalu, hingga satu bulan dan satu tahun kemudian...

.

Tak terasa, waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Satu tahun berlalu... namun Nana tak kunjung sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Meski demikian, baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol terus berada di sampingnya, berusaha mengupayakan penyembuhannya.

Sudah satu tahun juga kebersamaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di rumah itu, sebagai Appa dan anak tentunya. Sehari-harinya, Chanyeol masih di sibukkan dengan urusan perusahaan, dan Baekhyun dengan kuliahnya. Mereka bertemu jika sarapan paginya. Lalu saat kunjungan bersama ke rumah sakit menjenguk Nana atau malam harinya ketika mereka kembali dari rutinitas masing-masing.

Baekhyun sengaja melakukannya, sengaja menghindari Chanyeol sedapat mungkin karena perasaan cinta itu masih ada didalam hatinya hingga kini. Ia tak bisa, benar-benar tak bisa membuangnya, terlebih ketika ia harus di hadapkan dengan kenyataan hidup di bawah satu atap dengan Chanyeol, hanya berdua.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia menghindari pertemuan yang sering dengan Baekhyun karena... karena semenjak waktu itu, hatinya yang bergetar melihat senyum gadis itu. Chanyeol berusaha mengingkari hatinya, mengingkari jika ia mulai membagi hatinya dengan yeoja itu. Perasaan itu terus tumbuh tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, bahkan perlahan melenyapkan sang istri dari hatinya.

Dan sebagai seorang namja normal, ia juga tak mampu menahan gairah yang bergejolak begitu hebat jika berdekatan dengan gadis itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun adalah gadis yang menawan, dan dia namja dewasa yang normal. Mereka hidup berdua di rumah itu, hanya berdua. Dan entah sejak kapan, Chanyeol tidak lagi melihat Baekhyun sebagai seorang anak, ia melihat Baekhyun sebagai seorang yeoja.

Pada akhirnya, mereka sama-sama membangun tembok tak kasat mata untuk melindungi diri masing-masing. Namun entah sampai kapan, tembok itu akan tetap bertahan oleh gejolak perasaan yang semakin kuat dari dalam diri mereka, yang setiap saat bisa meledak dan menghancurkan, layaknya bom waktu.

.

**_._**

**_To be continue_**

**_._**

.

Gimana? ada yang tertarik dengan cerita ini/?

aku ga tau ya apa Nana dan Baek cocok jadi pasangan anak-eomma? hahahaa~ tp aku suka bgt Nana sih makanya pake cast dia.. lagi g pengen bikin salah satu mmbr EXO atopun SNSD/F(x)~ jdi, anggap aja cocok ya?

satu lagi, aku kan lagi fokus ff ini, jdi yg di bahas di review ff ini aja ya, jgn yg lain..

ada yg berminat di terusin?! Review please... nobash!

sampai jumpa..


	2. Chapter 2

_a __**ChanBaek**__Story..._

**Forbidden Love**

**_By Ayyy_Nha_**

**_._**

**_Chapter 2!_**

.

**Happy Reading!**

**Dont Be SiDer, Please!**

**.**

**.**

Sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, mereka akan sarapan bersama, mengobrol ringan di selanya. "Baek, kau mau ku antar ke kampus?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri didepan pintu dapur. Namja itu nampak bersusah payah mengenakan dasi kemejanya. Selama ini ia tak pernah melihat Chanyeol memakai dasi jika hendak pergi kekantor, tapi nampaknya hari ini berbeda.

"Tidak usak Chanyeol. Aku di jembut Kai."

Yah, Baekhyun memang tak pernah memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'Appa'. Ia pernah mengatakan ia teralu canggung untuk mengucapkannya dan Chanyeol pun tak keberatan jika Baekhyun tak mau melakukannya.

Dan Kai? Chanyeol tak pernah suka semenjak pertama kali Baekhyun memperkenalkan namja itu padanya. Sebagai seorang namja, ia dapat membaca gelatat sesama namja. Namja itu bukanlah namja baik untuk Baekhyun.

"Kai?" Chanyeol menyerngit tak suka. "Aku tidak menyukai namja itu. Aku yakin dia bukan namja yang baik untukmu."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Kau hanya bertemu dengannya beberapa kali dan langsung menilainya buruk, itu tidak adil Yeol."

"Hey, sebagai sesama namja, kami bisa memahami satu sama lain. Aku hanya tidak mau kau memilih namja yang salah, Baek. Aku ingin... kau mendapatkan yang terbaik."

... _dan yang terbaik itu, adalah kau, Park Chanyeol_. Lirih Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Hah, kau terlalu berlebihan Yeol. Lagi pula, aku dan Kai hanya berteman sampai saat ini."

"Bagus, dan ku harap akan selamanya hanya berteman." Ucap Chanyeol masih dengan urusan memasang dasinya yang masih belum terselesaikan. "Dan bisakah bantu aku memakai ini, Baek?"

Baekhyun terkekeh. Jujur saja, ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan Kai. Tapi melihat sikap posesif Chanyeol padanya, entah mengapa membuatnya begitu bahagia.

"Baek?"

"Ah ya baiklah." Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan berlari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dapur. Namun karena tak hati-hati, kaki kecilnya tersandung hingga tubuhnya limbung dan berakhir dengan jatuh menimpa Chanyeol.

BRUUUK!

DEG! DEG! Entah itu bunyi detak jantung siapa. Terdengar cukup kencang saat kedua tubuh itu berada begitu dekat.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun berada tepat di atas tubuh raksasa Chanyeol. Pandangan keduanya bertemu dengan jarak mata tak lebih dari beberapa senti. Dan jangan lupakan, kedua belah bibir mereka yang kini saling menempel.

Hingga keheningan menguasai beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun terlebih dahulu tersadar akan posisi mereka. Ia segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol, membuat sesuatu yang menempel tadi terlepas.

"M-maaf Chanyeol, aku-" Baekhyun hendak menegakkan tubuhnya, namun sesuatu menahan tubuhnya tetap berada disana. Tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk erat pinggang rampingnya. "C-chanyeol."

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil gadis itu. Napasnya memburu menahan sesuatu yang hendak meledak. Perasaan yang selama ini berusaha ia simpan rapat-rapat. Hasrat yang selama ini begitu bergejolak hebat saat ia tak sengaja memandang tubuh mungil ini, dan kini, tubuh ini di dalam dekapannya.

Chanyeol benar-benar akan meledak.

"Baekhyun." suara berat Chanyeol tertahan, terdengar serak dan sexy bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Begitu juga Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun juga, telah lama ia memuja namja ini dan kini, sang pujaan hati tengah memeluknya begitu erat.

Baekhyun layaknya coklat yang siap meleleh.

Chanyeol mengarahkan kepala Baekhyun ke dadanya, dengan pandangan keduanya yang masih terhubung. "Kau dengar itu Baek. Jantungku berdetak begitu keras saat kau berada didekatku. Apa kau bisa mendengarnya, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tertegun, hatinya berdesir mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Apa itu artinya... apa itu artinya selama ini Chanyeol juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya? Jika itu benar, bolehkan Baekhyun merasa bahagia?

Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun dan kembali memperpendek jarak bibir mereka. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, siap menerima apapun itu. Sedetik kemudian, yang ia rasakan adalah yang yang ia harapkan. Bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya, memagutnya, dan perlahan melumatnya dengan hati-hati.

Lumatan itu hanya berlangsung sejenak, Chanyeol melepaskan dirinya. Baekhyun merasa sedikit kecewa, namun saat ia hendak membuka matanya, ia di kejutkan dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membalikkan posisi mereka hingga kini tubuh tinggi itu melingkupi tubuh mungilnya.

Chanyeol menyatukan kening mereka dan keduanya kembali saling menatap. "Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Aku sudah tidak mampu menahannya lagi. Perasaan ini begitu menyiksa dan membuatku hampir meledak. Aku... aku menginginkanmu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun benar-benar akan meleleh. Pengakuan tentang perasaan Chanyeol padanya membuat tubuhnya mendadak lemas di bawah namja itu. Baekhyun ingin sekali menjerit bahagia dan mengatakan jika ia juga menginginkan namja di atasnya kini.

Tapi, logikanya menuntutnya untuk mengabaikan hatinya. 'Tidak Byun Baekhyun, dia appamu. Dia suami eommamu, yah! Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini.'

"Chan-" namun ucapan Baekhyun tertahan oleh bibir Chanyeol yang kini memagut bibirnya dengan penuh gairah, seakan ingin menyerap semua rasa manis dari bibir ranum gadis di bawahnya.

Baekhyun membeku, logika dan hatinya kembali berperang. Ia terjebak di antara logika dan hatinya. Pikirannya ingin mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh, tetapi tubuhnya tak mematuhi perintahnya.

Namja itu, tak hanya ingin sekedar melumat bibirnya, kini lidahnya mendesak masuk dan menjelajahi seluruh bagian mulut Baekhyun, menyapa lidah Baekhyun yang terdiam kaku didalam dan menggelitiknya. Tubuh Baekhyun lemas dan tak berdaya untuk melawan. Akhirnya ia memasrahkan dirinya di bawah kendali Chanyeol.

Drrrttt dddrtttt!

Hingga suara getar ponsel dari saku celana Chanyeol membuat mereka saling melepaskan diri dan tersadar akan apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara keduanya. Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan canggung dan duduk di samping Baekhyun. Tangannya meraih ponsel di sakunya dan langsung menerima panggilan itu.

"Yoboseyo."

"..."

"Ah ya, setengah jam lagi aku akan datang ke kantor." Ucapnya dan langsung memutus sambungan telpon.

Di liriknya Baekhyun yang juga telah mendudukkan dirinya dan merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Keduanya menjadi canggung dalam kediaman. Tanpa suara, Baekhyun berdiri dan hendak beranjak, namun... GREP! Chanyeol lebih dulu menarik tubuh mungilnya dan mendekapnya dari belakang. Namja itu membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun, pelukannya begitu erat sehingga Baekhyun sulit melepaskan diri.

"Baekhyun, tentang ucapanku tadi. Aku benar-benar berkata jujur."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum miris. "Jika saja, kau mengatakan itu sebelum menikahi eommaku, aku pasti akan sangat bahagia, Chanyeol. Semuanya sudah terlambat, sekarang kau adalah appaku. Semua ini salah, jangan di teruskan." Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukannya Chanyeol namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat melawan namja itu.

"Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi ini sangat menyiksa Baek. Aku sudah menahannya selama setahun ini, itu sangat menyakitkan Baek. Aku tahu kau juga tersiksa. Kita tersiksa Baekhyun."

"Tapi kau appaku, Chanyeol." Baekhyun meminggikan suaranya.

Seketika Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga mereka berhadapan. Namja itu mendorong pelan tubuhnya ke dinding dapur dan mencengkram bahu Baekhyun. "Appa katamu. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku Baek. Pernahkah selama ini kau menganggapku appamu, atau pernahkan selama ini kau memandangku sebagai appamu?"

Baekhyun terpaku. Jika Chanyeol bertanya tentang itu, maka jawabannya adalah TIDAK! ia sama sekali tak pernah menganggap Chanyeol sebagai appanya, tidak pernah memandang Chanyeol sebagai seorang appa.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku..."

"Aku tahu Baek. Jawabannya adalah tidak. Aku tahu kau menyukaiku bahkan sebelum kau tahu jika aku akan menjadi appamu. Maafkan aku Baek, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menjebakmu saat itu. Nana yang menyuruhku untuk mendekatimu, tapi aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan salah mengerti dengan perhatianku."

"Itu bukan salahmu. Aku yang terlalu berharap. Itu salahku sendiri."

Keduanya kembali terjebak dalam keheningan beberapa saat. Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun hingga membuat pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. "Tidak, itu bukan salahmu. Karena kedekatan kita saat itu, juga berdampak padaku. Tapi aku berusaha mengingkarinya dan setia pada eommamu. Tapi, semakin ku ingkari perasaan itu semakin menyiksaku Baekhyun. Aku... sangat tersiksa Baekhyun."

Mata namja itu menyiratkan kesakitan yang begitu kentara. Baekhyun dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Apa benar, Chanyeol selama ini juga tersiksa karena perasaan cintanya pada Baekhyun?

"Tapi... tapi ini tidak benar Chanyeol. Kita..."

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya mengelus pipi Baekhyun. "Aku tahu sayang. Aku tidak akan memaksamu terjebak dalam dosa ini bersamaku. Aku tidak mau pada akhirnya nanti kau tersakiti." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya kemudian mencium kening Baekhyun sejenak. Keduanya kembali saling menatap. "Lupakan saja semua yang kita alami hari ini, lupakan semua yang ku katakan tadi. Kita akan sama-sama belajar saling menyayangi sebagai sebuah keluarga."

Chanyeol tersenyum miris sebelum ia menjauh dari Baekhyun. Ia beranjak meninggalkan gadis itu pergi, namun... "Chanyeol!"

Kali ini, tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang mendekap Chanyeol dari belakang. "Aku sudah lama terjebak dalam dosa ini, Chanyeol, sendirian. Bukankah mencintai appa sendiri adalah kesalahan dan dosa. Aku sudah lama memilikinya."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh mereka hingga kini kembali saling berhadapan. "Mulai saat ini, kau tidak akan terjebak sendirian lagi sayang. Aku akan bersamamu. Kita akan menanggungnya bersama."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika bibir tebal itu kembali menyatu dengan bibir ranumnya. Kali ini, ia begitu siap dan membalas lumatan Chanyeol tak kalah bergairah. Mereka larut dalam gairah yang meledak pagi itu, melupakan batasan norma, menghancurkan tembok penghalang yang selama ini mereka jaga.

.

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum mengingat kejadian pagi tadi, di dapur rumahnya. Ia dan Chanyeol sama-sama telah mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing dan berakhir dengan percumbuan panas. Yeah, sekedar ciuman panas hingga napas mereka terengah-engah, tapi hal itu sudah cukup membuat Baekhyun ingin berteriak karena bahagia.

Ia kini tengah menunggu Chanyeol menjemputnya di kampus. Namja itu mengatakan ingin mengajaknya kencan hari ini. Tak lama setelah memikirkan namja itu, sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti tepat didepan Baekhyun. Gadis itu langsung menghambur masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah sangat ia kenali itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum padanya yang sudah duduk manis di jok depan, disampingnya. "Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini, hm? Apa namja tan itu, maksudku Kai, dia masih mendekatimu?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari melajukan mobilnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan kesal Chanyeol neyebut nama Kai. "Masih. Kami tentu saja akan sering bertemu karena kami satu kampus dan satu jurusan."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Oh ya Tuhan, aku rasa aku harus menemuinya besok dan memperingatinya agar menjauhimu."

Baekhyun kembali terkikik geli. "Tsk! apa perlu sampai sejauh itu."

"Tentu saja." kesal Chanyeol. Ia meraih dan menggenggam jemari mungil Baekhyun. "Aku bahkan akan membunuhnya jika ia merebutmu dariku."

"Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu!"

"Kau membelanya?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Bukan seperti itu. Kau akan berurusan dengan hukum jika kau melakukannya bodoh."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang terkekeh, terlebih melihat wajah Baekhyun yang nampak kesal dan frustasi. Apalagi bibirnya yang mengerucut itu, oh astaga, setiap melihatnya, Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecupnya.

CHU! Ia pun mencuri kecupan singkat di sela fokus dengan urusan menyetirnya.

"Astaga Chanyeol! Perhatikan jalan! Kau bisa membuat kita mati!"

.

.

Hari ini, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun menonton film, lalu mereka makan malam di sebuah cafe dan terakhir menikmati malam dengan berjalan bersama di Han River. Mereka melakukannya hingga waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul sembilan malam. Dan akhirnya kembali ke rumah pukul sebelas malam.

Baekhyun sangat senang dan rona merah terus menghiasi pipi putihnya saat Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya menggodanya. "Kau senang sayang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Ne. Gomawo Chanyeollie."

Chanyeol membelokkan mobilnya memasuki garasi rumah mereka. Ia turun terlebih dahulu dari mobil kemudian membukakan pintu Baekhyun.

"Silahkan turun tuan putri." Ucapnya membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi merona merah.

Chanyeol memperlakukannya begitu manis, layaknya seorang pangeran kepada permaisurinya. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tak semakin mencintai namja itu. "Gomawo." Ucapnya melangkah turun dari mobil. Keduanya pun berjalan menuju pintu rumah.

Ceklek!

Pintu itu kembali tertutup saat keduanya telah memasukinya. Rumah memang sepi, karena Baekhyun dan Nana memang tak mempekerjakan pelayan. Mereka hanya sesekali menyewa seorang pelayan untuk membersihkan rumahnya. Jika hanya pekerjaan ringan rumah tangga, mereka lebih suka mengerjakannya sendiri.

Ketika Baekhyun hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya, tubuhnya di angkat oleh Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba, membuatnya terpekik kaget. "Chanyeol! Turunkan aku!"

Namun namja itu mengabaikannya. Ia membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun memasuki kamar gadis itu dan membaringkannya dengan hati-hati di ranjang. Chanyeol pun langsung meloncat ke atas kasur dan menindihnya.

Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya... Chanyeol mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya hingga bibir mereka saling terpagut dan melumat begitu panas sampai kemudian terlepas dengan napas yang saling memburu.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun begitu intens, mata sayu yang tengah menatapnya itu membuat Chanyeol langsung meletup oleh gairah. Tubuh pasrah gadis itu di bawah kendalinya membuat sesuatu pada pusat gairahnya perlahan terbangun tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

"Aku... menginginkanmu Baekhyun." suara Chanyeol tercekat oleh gairah yang meluap-luap. Membuat gadis di bawahnya itu terkesiap. Baekhyun tentu saja mengerti maksud ucapan namja itu. Suara berat dan sexy namja itu seketika membuat tubuhnya panas dan menginginkan namja itu menyentuhnya.

Hati dan pikiranya lagi-lagi berperang di kepalanya, namun kali ini, pikiran Baekhyun sudah tertutupi oleh kabut gairah hingga ia mengabaikan segala batas norma yang ada. Siap terjebak dalam jurang dosa yang begitu dalam.

Tangan Chanyeol meraih dan menuntunnya ke pusat gairah namja itu yang kini begitu keras dan siap. "Kau bisa merasakannya bukan? dia begitu keras karena dirimu, Baekhyun."

Tubuh Baekhyun gemetar penuh gairah. Mendapati sensasi baru dan aneh didalam genggaman jemarinya. Baekhyun tak pernah seintim ini dengan namja manapun sebelumnya, apalagi sampai menyentuh kejantanan seorang namja. Dan kini, ia melakukannya, melakukannya dengan namja yang ia cintai.

Tangan Chanyeol menuntun jemari Baekhyun untuk meremas miliknya. Dan gadis itu menuruti instingnya sebagai seorang yeoja. Hingga tangan Chanyeol sudah tak lagi membimbingnya, Baekhyun tetap melakukannya, meski terasa sangat amatir dan tanpa tehnik. Namun itu cukup membuat Chanyeol pening oleh gairah.

Gadis itu menyentuhnya dengan malu-malu...

"Ssshh ahh, Cukup sayang. Kau bisa membunuhku, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun dari miliknya. Ia masih menindih Baekhyun dengan kedua lutut dan satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan polosnya.

Chanyeol tak tahan oleh tatapan itu, ingin rasanya ia segera menerjang gadis ini. "Tidak sayang! Tentu saja tidak. Kau membuatku begitu nikmat."

Tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk mengelus pipi Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu, sentuh aku Chanyeol."

Kedua mata mereka benar-benar telah tertutupi kabut gairah yang membutakan hingga keduanya mengabaikan akal sehat. Yeah, dosa ini begitu manis dan nikmat. Namun dosa tetaplah dosa, yang akan ada konsekuensi yang harus mereka tanggung pada akhirnya nanti.

Namun biarlah itu menjadi urusan nantinya...

.

"Kalau begitu, sentuh aku Chanyeol."

Kalimat itu terdengar bagai nyanyian merdu di telinga Chanyeol. Suara lembut Baekhyun semakin membuatnya mengeras sekeras batu di bawah sana. Chanyeol menyatukan bibir keduanya sedikit terburu-buru, sedikit kasar dan menuntut.

Mereka saling melumat penuh gairah yang meluap-luap. Hingga kembali terdengar napas terputus-putus, pertanda keduanya telah saling melepaskan.

Chanyeol membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Baekhyun hingga terlepas dan menyisakan bra berwarna hitam yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putih gadis itu. Ia lalu menunduk untuk mengecup kening Baekhyun kemudian kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun, hidung, kedua belah pipi dan bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku mungkin akan menyakitimu nantinya, tapi ingatlah, aku melakukan itu bukan karena aku ingin melakukannya, tapi karena itu hal yang harus kau lewati sayang. Tapi jika kau tidak siap, kau boleh mundur."

Baekhyun mengerti ucapan Chanyeol. Setiap yeoja yang mengalami ini akan merasakan kesakitan pada awalnya. Karena Chanyeol akan menjadi namja pertamanya. Tapi Baekhyun tak ingin mundur begitu saja. Ia ingin menjadi milik namja itu, ia ingin Chanyeol ada di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mundur. Aku siap, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun.."

"Nado."

Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya dibawah punggung Baekhyun dan gadis itu pun mengangkat sedikit punggungnya. Chanyeol melepaskan pengait bra milik Baekhyun dan melepaskan benda itu dari tubuh gadisnya lalu melemparnya.

Ia terkesiap melihat pemandangan indah di bawahnya kini. Baekhyun begitu indah dan menggairahkan. Payudara mungil dengan putting kemerahan yang kini berdiri tegang, seperti menantang untuk di sentuh. "Kau sangat indah sayang. Baekhyunku yang polos." Suara Chanyeol bergetar oleh gairahnya.

"Chanyeol! Kau membuatku malu dengan tatapan itu."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar protes Baekhyun. Mungkin tatapannya seperti ingin menelan gadis ini bulat-bulat. "Aku ingin menelanmu sekarang juga, Baekhyun."

Pipi Baekhyun merona. Namja itu, dengan tatapan penuh gairah padanya, membuat tubuhnya benar-benar lemas seakan tak bertulang.

Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, kali ini namja itu mendaratkan bibirnya di leher Baekhyun. Menyapu leher mulus itu dengan lidahnya, membuat Baekhyun terkesiap dengan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyapu lehernya.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun terpekik saat namja itu menghisap kuat lehernya. Ia yakin hisapan itu akan membekas nantinya. Tapi hal itu justru membuatnya bahagia. Bekas itu akan menjadi tanda jika ia sudah menjadi milik namjanya.

Puas dengan leher Baekhyun yang kini sudah terdapat beberapa –kissmark- miliknya, Chanyeol perlahan turun menuju dada putih Baekhyun. Lidahnya seolah menari di sekitar payudara mungil Baekhyun. Mengabaikan pusat gairahnya di sana yang kini sudah sangat mengeras. Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol menyentuhnya disana. Tapi sepertinya namja itu memang sengaja menggodanya.

"Chanyeollie~" Baekhyun merengek yang lebih terdengar seperti desahan. Ia sudah frustasi oleh godaan Chanyeol padanya.

Chanyeol menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya lalu menatap Baekhyun. "Apa sayang?"

"Please... J-jangan mengodakuhh."

"Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu dimana sayang?" Chanyeol dan tatapan nakalnya itu membuat Baekhyun semakin frustasi. Napasnya semakin terengah dan tak lagi sanggup untuk berucap.

Chanyeol menjilat sekilas puttingnya yang sekeras batu itu. "Disini, hm? Disini Baekhyun?" ia mengulanginya berkali-kali pada kedua putting Baekhyun.

Ya, Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol menghisap puttingnya kuat-kuat. "Y-yah! Please Chanyeol ah~"

Chanyeol tersenyum nakal, ia tak lagi tega membuat Baekhyun tersiksa. Mulutnya meraih putting Baekhyun dan menghisapnya tanpa ampun, lalu dengan lidahnya ia menggoda benda itu, bergerak-gerak lincah memainkan putting Baekhyun. Ia melakukannya bergantian dengan putting Baekhyun yang lain, membuat gadis itu mengerang nikmat dan bergerak gelisa dibawahnya.

Setelah puas, Chanyeol beralih semakin kebawah tubub Baekhyun. Lidahnya kembali menyapu perut rata Baekhun dan berhenti di pusar gadis itu. Baekhyun menunggu dengan penuh cemas dan gugup.

Tanpa peringatan, Chanyeol melepaskan rok pendek Baekhyun dan melemparnya entah kemana. Kini, tubuh mungil gadis itu hanya tertutupi kain tipis yang menutupi daerah kewanitaannya. Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya, mengendus aroma kewanitaan Baekhyun yang masih tertutupi dalamannya.

Chanyeol menarik kain itu dengan sedikit tergesah-gesah dan melepaskannya dari kaki Baekhyun, hingga gadis itu kini benar-benar telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh indahnya. Chanyeol pun menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan pakaianya dengan sangat terburu-buru hingga kini ia pun juga sama seperti Baekhyun.

Gadis itu terkesiap melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya. Seorang namja tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh berototnya. Baekhyun bahkan menahan napas, ketika menemukan pemandangan kejantanan Chanyeol yang berukuran besar dan panjang itu berdiri tegak dan keras. Tubuh gadis itu mendadak lemas.

Chanyeol yang mengerti ketakutan Baekhyun kemudian menunduk untuk mengecup kening Baekhyun. "Jangan takut sayang. Aku berjanji tidak akan kasar. Aku akan pelan-pelan."

Baekhyun mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol jika ia siap. "Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus mempersiapkanmu terlebih dahulu ne." Chanyeol menundukkan dirinya tepat di selengkangan Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu refleks menutup pahanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum nakal melihat kegugupan Baekhyun. "Y-yeol, a-aku malu." Lirihnya.

"Malu, eoh." Chanyeol mengelus paha Baekhyun dengan gerakan menggoda. "Jangan malu sayang, biarkan aku melihatnya." Chanyeol membuka paha Baekhyun hingga kini ia dapat melihat kewanitaan gadisnya yang begitu indah, terawat dan berwarna kemerahan.

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan diri dan menekan gairahnya hingga kepalanya terasa pening. Ia tak mau terlalu terburu-buru dan menyakiti Baekhyun. Jemarinya bergerak perlahan menuju paha bagian dalam Baekhyun terus menuju permukaan kewanitaan gadis itu. Jemarinya bermain disana, mengusap pusat gairah gadis itu dengan lembut.

Baekhyun kembali terkesiap merasakan seperti tersengat listrik yang berasal dari kewanitaannya yang kini, untuk pertama kalinya di sentuh oleh seorang namja. Sensasi aneh yang baru pertama ia rasakan, begitu asing namun memberi candu hingga ia ingin dan ingin lebih agar Chanyeol menyentuhnya.

Gadis itu bergerak gelisa sembari memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun sudah mulai menerima sentuhannya dengan desahan nikmat yang mulai meluncur di bibir ranumnya. Chanyeol kemudian menggantikan jemarinya dengan mulutnya yang hangat dan basah. Di kecupnya kewanitaan Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"C-chanyeol ahh." Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Chanyeol di bawahnya.

Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan tatapan menggoda. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menyelinap di kewanitaan Baekhyun yang kini berkedut karena sentuhannya. Gadis itu sudah terangsang hebat. Chanyeol memainkan lidahnya di sana, memutar-mutarnya dengan ahli, menekan titik sensitiv didalam sana.

Tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar bergetar hebat, jemarinya mencengkram kuat rambut Chanyeol, menekan kepala namja itu semakin tenggelam pada kewanitaannya. Sengatan listrik itu menghantarkan Baekhyun hampir sampai ke puncak kenikmatan, hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar dari pusat gairahnya. Kepala Baekhyun pening dan perutnya seperti tergelitik. Dan ia mengerang penuh nikmat saat puncak itu telah ia gapai.

"A-aaaaakh."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Kini, gadis itu telah basah dan siap untuk menerima kehadirannya. Ia kembali mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun. Di kecupnya kening Baekhyun yang kini berpeluh paska orgasme pertamanya. "Baekhyun, apa kau siap sayang? Apa kau siap... menerimaku?"

Namja itu menatapnya penuh kelembutan serta tersirat cinta yang tulus disana. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan pasti. Ia telah siap menerima Chanyeol, siap di miliki namja itu. "Ya, Chanyeol. Aku siap."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali mengecup kening Baekhyun. Di bawah sana, ia mengarahkan kejantanannya yang sudah sekeras batu itu tepat di depan kewanitaan Baekhyun yang telah siap menerimanya. Chanyeol menggesek-gesekkan miliknya sejenak, membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersengat oleh sensasi asing itu.

Namja itu memasukkan perlahan miliknya pada kewanitaan Baekhyun yang sangat sempit dan belum tersentuh siapapun itu. Chanyeol mencoba mendesak masuk hingga kepalanya kini sudah terbenam di sana.

"E-eunghh C-chan ah.." Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Di bawah sana terasa perih serta begitu asing baginya.

"Tahan sayang. Nantinya kau akan sangat menikmatinya." Chanyeol mengarahkan Baekhyun agar memeluknya. "Kau bisa mencakar bahkan menggigit bahuku untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitmu."

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk lemah dan mendekap erat punggung telanjang Chanyeol. Setelah gadis cukup tenang, Chanyeol kembali mendorong punggungnya semakin dalam hingga penghalang itu berhasil ia tembus. Hingga kini keduanya pun telah menyatu.

"A-aakkkhh!" pekikan kesakitan Baekhyun bertanda jika gadis itu kini sudah ia miliki sepenuhnya.

"Sakit, hm? Maafkan aku, Baekhyun." Chanyeol tak tega melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat menahan sakit. Ia memang tak pernah tahu rasanya, tapi ia tahu, pasti itu sangat menyakitkan. "Apa kau ingin aku berhenti sayang?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Hal itu sudah cukup bagi Chanyeol untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya. Setelah yakin Baekhyun telah tenang, ia mulai bergerak perlahan dan penuh kelembutan. Baekhyun masih merasakan perih pada daerah kewanitaannya, namun perlahan tergantikan oleh rasa asing ketika Chanyeol menyentuh suatu titik didalamnya.

Itu adalah titik kenikmatannya.

"Eunghh ahh." Baekhyun mengerang nikmat saat titik itu berkali-kali di sentuh oleh Chanyeol, dan namja itu pun menemukan permainannya. Berkali-kali ia menekan di titik yang sama dan membuat yeoja di bawah tubuhnya itu mengerang penuh nikmat.

Selanjutnya, Chanyeol semakin meningkatkan ritme gairahnya. Bergerak semakin cepat namun tetap hati-hati. Bagaimanapun juga, yeoja ini baru saja kehilangan keperawanannya dan ini yang pertama bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Ia ingin Baekhyun aka mengingat malam ini, karena ini bukan hanya sekedar sex... mereka bercinta.

Tubuh mereka penuh peluh di atas ranjang Baekhyun yang kini sudah berantakan. Bau khas sex menyeruak di dalam kamar itu. Udara malam serta pendingin ruangan di kamar itu tak mampu mengalahkan aura panas mereka.

Puncak kenikmatan itu hampir mereka gapai bersama. Chanyeol menuntun gadis itu menggapainya bersama. Keduanya saling tersenyum dan menatap begitu lekat, namun mata Baekhyun seketika terpejam saat ia hendak kembali menemui orgasmenya. Erangan kenikmatan itu pun kembali terlantunkan. "A-aakkh, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun telah menggapainya dengan mendesahkan nama namja yang ia cintai.

Maka saat itu lah Chanyeol mengerang nikmat, saat dinding kewanitaan Baekhyun berkontraksi dan menyempit, memberikan kenikmatan sedemikian rupa pada kejantanannya. Menuntun Chanyeol semakin cepat menggapai puncak kenikmatan. Chanyeol menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun dan menggeram nikmat saat orgasme pertama ia dapatkan malam itu. "Ssshh ah, Baekhyun!"

Napas keduanya saling memburu. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam pada posisinya sebelum kemudian Chanyeol menarik diri dan berbaring di samping Baekhyun hingga tautan tubuh mereka terlepas sudah.

Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam, menikmati sisa orgasme yang luar biasanya itu. Kepala Chanyeol mendongak untuk kemudia memberikan kecupan singkat di kening Baekhyun. "Aku... sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tertegun beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Aku juga, Chanyeol.

Namja itu balas tersenyum kemudian menarik tubuh mungil gadis itu kedalam dekapannya. Keduanya pun kemudian terlelap dengan saling mendekap erat.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu menyetuh punggungnya. Mata beningnya perlahan terbuka dan gadis itu langsung di sambut oleh senyum cerah bak matahari pagi.

"Selamat pagi sayang." Suara berat Chanyeol menyapanya pagi itu. Namja itu berbaring menyamping menghadapnya dengan satu tangan menopang kepalanya.

Chanyeol? Oh astaga, sekelabat bayangan tentang hal yang ia dan Chanyeol lalui semalam terlintas di otaknya, membuat Baekhyun merona seketika itu juga. Mereka –dia dan Chanyeol sudah saling memiliki dan menyatu. Dan saat ini, Chanyeol berbaring telanjang di sampingnya, dengan kejantanan yang mengeras. Apa itu yang di sebut morning erection?

"P-pagi Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar jawaban malu-malu Baekhyun. Gadis itu mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun ia mengernyit seketika, seperti sedang menahan sakit. Dan Chanyeol memahami itu. Baekhyun pasti merasakan nyeri pada kewanitaannya.

"Apa masih sakit, hm?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kewanitaan Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu terkesiap atas ketelanjangan dirinya.

"C-chanyeol? M-mana selimut?" Baekhyun gelagapan karena malu.

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh. "Selimut? Kenapa kau menanyakan selimut, padahal semalaman kau tidur telanjang dalam pelukanku."

Kalimat vulgar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin merona. Belum lagi tangan Chanyeol yang masih mengusap kewanitaannya, membuat Baekhyun harus mati-matian menahan agar tak mengerang nikmat.

"Kenapa di tahan sayang? Kau ingin mendesah, hm? Lakukanlah, aku ingn mendengar desahan sensualmu seperti semalam." Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya.

"Eungh, hentikan Yeol. A-aku... aku ada kuliah pagi dan kau juga harus ke kantor bukan?"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi terkekeh. "Hm, sekali saja, di kamar mandi sebelum kita mandi sayang?"

"T-tapi.."

Chanyeol menarik tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk mengelus kewanitaan Baekhyun menuju kejantanannya. "Sayang, kau tega mengabaikannya, hm. Dia akan sangat tersiksa jika tak tersentuh." Ucapnya sembari mengelus kejantanannya.

Pemandangan sensual itu mau tak mau mengundang gairah Baekhyun. Gadis itu pun pada akhirnya mengangguk penuh kepasrahan. Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari kasur kemudian menggendong tubuh telanjang Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi. Dan pagi itu, Chanyeol pun akhirnya datang terlambat kekantor dan Baekhyun melewatkan mata kuliah paginya.

.

**_._**

**_To be continue_**

**_._**

.

Hai reader-deul! puas dengan hasil kerja bikin NC-nya? wkwkwkwwkk! GS gtu?! gue jarang buat GS, nc pula.. ga pengalaman sama sekali sebenarnya xD

oh ya, soal orang ketiga ya? hmm coba tebak, orang ketiganya ntr siapa? pokoknya salah satu member EXO lah. walopun Kai udh di sebut2, belum tentu Kai kok... tebak siapa?

oh ya, ada yg namanya mau ikut nimbrung di FF ini ga? tapi ntr munculnya di akhir2 sih.. gue terlalu malas buat OC, jadi silahkan daftarkan nama kalian, klo berminat sih. yg bisa nebak orang ketiganya ntr gue pake namanya buat salah satu cast.

berminat? silahkn isi kotak review! hehehee

sampai jumpai jumpa dan makasih yg review, ngefave and follow cerita ini! keep review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hai reader-deul xD

ada yg menanti ff ini? hheehhee~ cepatkan udpatenya wks~/ngeles

Thx ya buat kalian semua yg review!

.

.

**Forbidden Love**

**.**

**_By Ayyy_Nha_**

**_._**

**Happy Reading!**

**Dont Be SiDer, Please!**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

.

.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu, hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebagai sepasang kekasih pun semakin intim. Sepasang kekasih? Entahlah. Baekhyun sendiri tak mengerti hubungan seperti apa yang tengah ia dan Chanyeol jalani.

Mereka sering pergi berkencan, saling mengucapkan kata cinta, tidur di kasur yang sama dan saling berpelukan layaknya pasangan, dan hampir setiap malam mereka melewatkan malam yang penuh bergairah.

Saat pagi hari, Baekhyun akan di sibukkan dengan rutinitas biasanya. Seperti menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua, namun kali ini tak hanya itu, tugasnya bertambah, ia juga menyiapkan perlengkapan kantor Chanyeol layaknya seorang istri. Mereka sarapan bersama, bukan lagi dalam keheningan ataupun obrolan ringan. Mereka akan melewatkan pagi dengan cumbuan mesrah bahkan tak jarang akan berakhir dengan bercinta di meja makan, tentu saja jika hari itu hari libur.

Seperti pagi ini, gadis bertubuh mungil itu tengah berbaring pasrah di bawah kendali sang namja. Tangan Baekhyun mencengkram kuat pinggiran meja makan. Tubuh polosnya penuh dengan peluh dan tanda kemerahan hasil karya dari namja yang tengah bergerak didalamnya itu. Pikirannya pening oleh gairah yang memuncak. Kenikmatan itu hampir ia gapai, ia melingkarkan kedua kakinya di punggung telanjang Chanyeol, membuat tubuh keduanya semakin merapat.

Chanyeol menggunakan kedua tangannya menopang tubuhnya agar tak terlalu menindih Baekhyun. Gerakan tubuhnya semakin tak terkendali saat di rasakan dinding kewanitaan Baekhyun mencengkramnya kuat, bertanda gadis itu akan segera mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Di raihnya payu darah gadis itu, dengan gerakan menggoda, ia meremas benda itu. Membuat gadis itu mengerang penuh nikmat.

"Ah Shit! Kau sempit sekali sayang.. sshh ah!" Chanyeol menggeram, giginya menggeretak.

Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi menahannya, tubuhnya menegang karena cairan kenikmatan itu mendesak keluar. Tangannya yang tadi mencengkram pinggiran meja kini teralih ke punggung Chanyeol. Tangannya mencengkram lengan Chanyeol kuat saat orgasme itu datang. "C-chanyeol ahh!" erangan nikmat pun terlantun di bibir gadis itu.

Chanyeol pun merasakan ia juga akan menyusul Baekhyun. Namja itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun dan sesaat kemudian, terdengar geraman kenikmatan dari namja tampan itu.

.

Setelah peristiwa di meja makan di dapur beberapa saat yang lalu, Chanyeol membawa tubuh polos Baekhyun memasuki kamar mandi, dan di kamar mandi pun, tak hanya mereka lalui dengan mandi, yeah, tak perlu di jelaskan bukan?

Dan pada akhirnya, keduanya pun berakhir berbaring kelelahan di ranjang saat matahari sudah meninggi. Tubuh polos mereka saling memeluk di bawah selimut putih milik Baekhyun, tubuh tinggi Chanyeol meleluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang.

Terdengar dengkuran halus di telinga Baekhyun, menandakan bahwa namja yang tengah memeluknya itu tengah tertidur, Baekhyun pun membalikkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Ia menatap lekat wajah damai namja tampan itu.

"Ada apa sayang?" Suara berat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Ternyata Chanyeol tidak tidur? Namja itu pun membuka matanya dan menatapnya lekat. "Ada apa, hm?" jemari namja itu terulur mengelus pipi mulus Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Berfikir untuk memulai perkataannya. "O-oppa, k-kita... kita tidak menjenguk eomma?"

Seketika Chanyeol membeku mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Tangannya pun ia tarik dari pipi Baekhyun. Seperti terbangun dari mimpi buruk, Chanyeol langsung terduduk dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Kenapa dia bisa melupakan yeoja itu? istrinya? Bagaimanapun juga, Nana masih istri sahnya. Dan semenjak hubungan terlarang ini terjalin, Chanyeol seakan melupakan fakta jika dia adalah seorang suami dari yeoja bernama Nana yang tak lain adalah eomma dari gadis yang kini menjadi kekasihnya.

Baekhyun ikut mendududkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol, memeluk tubuh raksasa itu dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung telanjang Chanyeol. "Oppa, k-kita... kita harus menjenguk eomma."

Chanyeol menghela napas kemudian menarik tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Mendekap tubuh mungil itu begitu erat. "Iya sayang. Kita akan ke rumah sakit. Bersiaplah."

Baekhyun mengangguk didalam pelukan namja itu. "Ne." Jawabnya dengan senyuman.

.

.

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar tak karuan saat kaki kecilnya hendak melangkah memasuki ruangan dengan bau khas obat itu. Kamar rawat Nana, eommanya. Ia meraih ganggang pintu dengan hati berdebar. Ini adalah kunjungan pertamanya setelah hubungan terlarangnya dan Chanyeol terjalin. Tapi saat Baekhyun hendak memutar ganggang pintu, sebuah tangan menahan jemarinya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya.

Chanyeol terlihat menarik napas berat. "Baekhyun," ia menatap lekat-lekat mata gadis itu. "Jangan takut. Aku bersamamu. Aku di sampingmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan berusaha menguasai kecemasannya, ah bukan, tepatnya perasaan bersalahnya pada sang eomma. "N-ne."

Baekhyun menarik napas sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu kamar itu. Disana, di samping ranjang sang eomma, nampak seorang dokter tampan tengah memeriksa keadaan Nana. Dokter yang selama ini menangani eommanya. Dokter asal China, Zhang Yixing.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun." sapa Yixing saat gadis itu melangkah memasuki kamar.

"Pagi dokter Zhang."

Yixing tersenyum manis memamerkan dimple kebanggaannya. Namja Cina ini memang selalu membawa aura bahagia di sekitarnya. Di rumah sakit ini pun, ia begitu di senangi oleh semua orang. Ia sangat ramah dan sopan pada siapapun.

Yixing terlihat tengah memeriksa infus Nana. Setelahnya ia kembali melirik Baekhyun. "Aku jarang melihatmu akhir-akhir ini mengunjungi eommamu, apa kau sedang sibuk?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu atas pertanyaan Yixing. "N-ne, aku sedang ujian semester."

"Oh begitu. Ku harap kau berhasil dalam ujianmu." Lagi-lagi dokter tampan itu tersenyum ramah.

"Ehem." Suara berat Chanyeol menginterupsi percakapan Yixing dan Baekhyun. Rupanya dokter tampan itu sedari tadi tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Oh, Chanyeol-ssi. Kau juga datang?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk malas. Ia memang tak suka dengan keakraban Yixing dan Baekhyun sedari dulu. Sama seperti ia tak menyukai Kai. Pada intinya, ia tak akan pernah menyukai namja manapun yang mencoba mencuri perhatian Baekhyun-nya.

Baekhyun mulai mencium aura tak bersahabat di antara Chanyeol dan Yixing. Ia tahu ia harus mengenengahi keduanya. "Ah ya dokter, bagaimana keadaan eomma? Apa... ia belum juga mengalami kemajuan?"

Yixing kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dan kembali tersenyum. "Inilah yang ingin ku sampaikan, Baek. Dua hari yang lalu, saat suster Yoon tengah memeriksa keadaan eommamu dan mengajaknya bicara, ia mengatakan jika eommamu menggerakkan jemarinya beberapa kali."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkejut mendengar penjelasan Yixing. "B-benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya. Bisa ku katakan, ini adalah kemajuan yang sangat bagus. Semoga saja, ia akan segera terbangun dari komanya. Kami akan terus berusaha Baek, kau juga harus terus memberi semangat padanya dan terus berdoa untuknya." Yixing mengakhiri penjelasan dengan kembali tersenyum memamerkan dimple kebanggaannya.

"N-ne. Tentu saja, Dokter."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu untuk memeriksa pasian lain. Sampai jumpa lagi Baek." Yixing melangkah pergi. "Dan... Chanyeol-ssi." Yixing melanjutkan langkah setelah tersenyum kepada Baekhyun dan namja yang sedari tadi hanya diam itu.

Sepeninggalan Yixing, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terjebak dalam keheningan. Seharusnya mereka bahagia bukan? seharusnya kabar yang Yixing sampaikan adalah kabar yang baik bagi mereka bukan? Tapi, mengapa yang muncul adalah justru perasaan takut dan cemas.

Baekhyun duduk di samping ranjang Nana kemudian meraih jemari eommanya itu dan menciumnya. Dalam hati, ia terus menggumamkan kata maaf kepada yeoja yang telah melahirkannya itu. Chanyeol hanya diam menyaksikan. Ia memandang bergantian kedua yeoja di depannya, kedua yeoja yang sama-sama ia cintai. Meski saat ini, Channyeol harus mengakui, ia lebih mencintai Baekhyun dari pada nana.

.

.

Semenjak mendapati kabar tentang kemajuan kesehatan Nana dari Yixing hari itu, Baekhyun menjadi sedikit murung. Ia sering menolak saat Chanyeol mengajaknya bercumbu. Bahkan ia kini menyibukkan dirinya agar Chanyeol tak menganggunya.

Gadis itu duduk di depan laptopnya dengan beberapa buku yang tergeletak di sekitarnya duduk. Ia tengah berada di living room rumahnya. Baekhyun menyibukkan diri dengan tugas kampusnya, yang sebenarnya ia biasa kerjakan di kampus. Namun demi menggunakan alasan untuk menghindari Chanyeol, Baekhyun mensiasati dengan mengerjakannya di rumah.

"Sayang, apa masih lama?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang masih betah menunggunya di sofa. Padahal jika di lihat, matanya sudah hampir terpejam.

"Masih oppa. Kau tidur saja duluan."

"Tidak! Kau tahu bukan, aku tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa memelukmu. Jadi aku akan tetap menunggumu disini." Chanyeol benar-benar keras kepala.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Akhirnya ia pun menyerah dan membiarkan Chanyeol tetap menunggunya di sofa. Hingga setengah jam berlalu, Baekhyun menyelesaikan tugas kulaihnya, ia mendengar dengkuras halus di sebelahnya.

Gadis itu terkekeh geli. "Katanya tidak bisa tidur tanpa memelukku." Baekhyun mencibir menatap Chanyeol yang kini telah pulas di sofa dalam keadaan duduk. Ia pun merapikan buku-buku serta laptopnya. Setelah itu, Baekhyun menghampiri dan berjongkok di depan Chanyeol.

"Oppa..." Baekhyun menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol untuk membangunkan namja itu, namun detik berikutnya, tubuh mungilnya di tarik oleh Chanyeol hingga ia terjatuh di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Oppa!" Baekhyun terpekik kaget.

Namja itu mengendus ceruk leher Baekhyun dengan gemas dan memberikan gigitan kecil di bahu Baekhyun yang tertutupi kaos rumahannya. "Eunghh g-geli. Oppa! Hentikan ah."

Chanyeol menghentikannya dan menatap penuh gairah gadisnya itu. "Kau tahu betapa aku merindukan suara desahan itu sayang, hm. Betapa aku merindukan malam-malam bergairah kita. Kenapa kau menghindariku, Byun Baekhyun. Katakan padaku?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah susah payah di buatnya. Ia tak tahu harus memberi jawaban apa tentang pertanyaan itu. "A..aku.."

"Kita sudah sepakat bukan, kita akan melalui ini bersama-sama. Jadi, ku mohon jangan merahasiakan apapun dariku Baekhyun." tatapan itu melembut dan penuh cinta. Membuat Baekhyun seketika berkaca-kaca dan langsung membalas erat pelukan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terisak. "Aku takut oppa. Aku takut jika nanti aku kehilanganmu. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Chanyeol tertegun. Di elus dan di kecupnya puncak kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali. "Ssstt, tenanglah sayang. Kita memang tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Tapi seburuk apapun itu, kau harus tahu Baekhyun. Jika aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu. Dan aku... aku berjanji akan memperjuangkan cinta kita."

Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukannya, mendongak menatap Chanyeol. "Memperjuangkanku dan meninggalkan eomma?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Pertanyaan itu bagaikan skakmet baginya. "Aku... ya... aku akan memilihmu."

Mungkin Baekhyun jahat jika mendengar jawaban Chanyeol hatinya seketika bahagia. Kebahagian yang mungkin akan menyakiti yeoja lain, yang tak lain adalah eommanya sendiri. Tapi ia juga tak rela melepaskan Chanyeol. Tidak akan...

"Benar?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol mencari keyakinan.

"Ya sayang."

Baekhyun langsung menarik kepala Chanyeol, membawa namja itu pada ciuman panas dan menuntut. Lidah mereka pun saling membelit dengan sensual. Ketika ciuman panas itu terlepas, Chanyeol langsung mengubah duduk Baekhyun menjadi berhadapan dengannya. Tanpa peringatan, ia pun langsung melepas kaos kebesaran Baekhyun dan melemparnya entah kemana. Dengan gerakan sensual, ia meremas payudara gadis itu, membuat Baekhyun mengerang nikmat.

Baekhyun tak mau tinggal diam. Ia menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya di atas pangkuan Chanyeol, menekan kewanitaannya yang masih tertutupi hotpan itu dengan kejantanan Baekhyun yang sudah mengeras di balik boxernya.

"Ssshh, sayang. Kau sangat nakal."

Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sensual. "Oppah~, aku sudah basah dan siap untuk menyambut penis oppa yang besar."

Chanyeol menggeram, ucapan Baekhyun membuat gairahnya langsung meninggi hingga ke puncaknya. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama lagi. Di angkatnya Baekhyun kemudian dengan gerakan cepat, Chanyeol melepaskan boxernya. Kejantanannya yang sudah sangat mengeras itu langsung mencuat, karena Chanyeol memang tak mengenakan celana dalam. Baekhyun pun melepaskan hotpan dan celana dalamnya dengan cepat.

"Kau yang mengendalikan permaian sayang. Cari kepuasanmu sendiri dan puaskan aku." Suara serak Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun gemetar oleh gairah. Ia pasrah saat kedua tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkram punggungnya perlahan menurunkannya. Membuat kedua tubuh mereka menyatu tanpa halangan.

Baekhyun bergerak sensual, mencoba mencari kenikmatan atas Chanyeol dan berusaha memuaskan namja di bawahnya itu. Erangan nikmat mereka saling bersahutan hingga pada akhirnya, mereka bersama-sama menggapai puncak gairah itu dan saling menggeram nama satu sama lain.

.

.

Hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin intens semenjak malam itu. Hari-hari yang mereka jalani begitu manis layaknya sepasang pengantin baru. Penuh gairah dan kemesraan. Melupakan fakta jika mereka masih terikat hubungan ayah dan anak, meski tak sedarah. Melupakan fakta jika di antara mereka, ada yeoja lain yang seharusnya menempati posisi yang saat ini di tempati Baekhyun.

Meski pun begitu, rutinitas menjenguk Nana tak mereka abaikan. Upaya penyembuhan untuk Nana pun masih mereka upayakan. Meski Nana belum juga menandakan akan segera sadar.

Tak Baekhyun pungkiri, ada ketakutan yang tak bisa ia lukiskan saat memikirkan jika eommanya sadar kelak. Pikiran jahatnya kadang menginginkan jika eommanya tak pernah sadar saja. Dengan begitu, ia akan memiliki Chanyeol selamanya, untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi Baekhyun langsung mengenyahkan pikiran itu, saat menyadari yeoja itu adalah eomma yang telah melahirkannya. Oh astaga, betapa jahatnya aku. Pikir Baekhyun.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol sama sekali tak bisa berfikir dengan benar. Ia menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun. Bukan hanya karena malam-malam mereka yang bergairah, tapi sungguh, ia benar-benar mencintai gadis itu. Tanpa sex sekalipun, ia akan tetap mencintai Baekhyun. Tapi ia tak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan keberadaan Nana. Yeoja itu masih istri sahnya sampai detik ini.

Jika Nana tak pernah terbangun dari komanya, mungkin itu lebih baik. Karena dengan begitu, ia akan bebas bersama Baekhyun. Oh astaga, kau begitu brengsek, Park! Maki Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Sudah dua minggu?" Baekhyun bergumam sendiri. Ia terus menghitung tanggal pada kalender di nakas disamping ranjangnya. Ya, sudah dua minggu ia terlambat dari tanggal datang bulannya.

Baekhyun di selimuti perasaan takut dan cemas yang luar biasa. Karena sudah tiga hari ini, ia mendapati mual di sertai muntah-muntah di pagi hari.

"Huek." Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya kemudian berlari kekamar mandi. Mual dan muntah lagi?

Baekhyun mematut dirinya di depan cermin westafel di kamar mandinya. Dia mual dan muntah di pagi hari. Dia terlambat datang bulan. 'Apakah... apakah aku hamil?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Baekhyun membasuh wajahnya dan membersihkan bekas muntahannya sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi. Di kamarnya, ia sudah mendapati Chanyeol sudah bangun dan menatapnya cemas. "Kau tidak apa-apa sayang? Kau pucat?"

Baekhyun langsung memasang senyum ceria. Ia tak ingin mengatakan kecurigaannya pada Chanyeol sebelum memastikannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Oppa mandilah. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan." Baekhyun pun langsung melangkah pergi dari kamar sebelum Chanyeol kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

.

.

Hamil?

Selama ini, ia dan Chanyeol memang terlampau sering melakukannya, namun mereka selalu berhati-hati. Baekhyun selalu memastikan agar Chanyeol memakai pengaman. Terkadang Baekhyun memang melarang Chanyeol memakai pengaman, namun ia selalu memastikan jika ia tidak berada dalam masa subur.

Tapi terkadang, prediksi masa subur bisa saja salah, atau masalahnya pada pengaman? Bisa saja terjadi kerusakan yang menyebabkan kebocoran, bukan?

Baekhyun termenung berdiri di depan meja makan dengan kedua tangannya yang masih bergerak mengoleskan selai kacang pada roti tawar yang ia siapkan untuk sarapan Chanyeol. Black coffee dengan sedikit cream tanpa gula sudah tersaji di meja itu. Baekhyun memang selalu menyiapkannya, bahkan sebelum hubungannya dan Chanyeol masih dalam batas ayah dan anak setahun yang lalu.

Kemungkinan ia tengah hamil membuat Baekhyun cemas, ia terus termenung hingga tak menyadari tubuh tinggi Chanyeol kini sudah berada di belakangnya.

GRAB!

"OPPA!" Baekhyun memekik kaget saat tubuh kecilnya di dekap oleh tubuh raksasa Chanyeol dari belakang. Untung saja pisau dan roti di tangannya tak sampai terlepas. Ia segera meletakkan roti dan pisau yang ia gunakan untuk mengoles selai tadi di piring di depannnya.

Baekhyun menarik napas kemudian membuangnya. "Oppa, kau mengagetkanku!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Di lepaskannya pelukannya pada tubuh mungil itu kemudian membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun menghadapnya. Ia menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. "Hey hey, apa yang kau pikirkan sayang? Kau tadi melamun, hm?"

Baekhyun terpaku. Ia berusaha tersenyum agar Chanyeol tak curiga. "Aku tidak apa-apa oppa."

Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat kedua bola mata gadis itu. "Kau sudah berjanji bukan, untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Baekhyun membalas tatapan itu, pikirannya masih belum memutuskan untuk memberitahu atau merahasiakan dugaannya tentang dirinya yang tengah hamil. Baekhyun takut jika Chanyeol malah tak menyukai kabar itu. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol menolak bayi itu nantinya?

"Sayang~"

"S-sebenarnya aku-"

Drrtt drrtt! Kalimat Baekhyun terhenti saat suara getar ponsel berbunyi. Suara itu berasal dari saku jas kerja Chanyeol. Namja itu pun merogoh sakunya untuk meraih ponselnya. "Sekretaris Kang." Gumam Chanyeol. Ia mengelus pipi Baekhyun lalu tersenyum. "Sebentar ne." Namja itu lalu menjauh untuk mengangkat telponnya.

Dari yang Baekhyun dengar, pembicaraan Chanyeol hanya sekitar tentang perusahaan dengan sekretaris eomma-nya itu.

Baekhyun mendudukkan didirnya di kursi meja makan. Ia meletakkan kepalanya dikedua telapak tangannya yang bertaut dan menyangganya di meja makan. Gadis itu terlihat berfikir. 'Aku... aku tidak boleh mengatakan sekarang. Aku benar-benar harus memastikan terlebih dahulu.'

CHU~

Baekhyun kembali di kejutkan dengan ciuman tiba-tiba Chanyeol di pipi kirinya. Namja itu memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan sayang?"

"Tidak apa-apa oppa. Aku hanya sedikit cemas menghadapi ujian."

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Oppa, sebenarnya nilaiku sedikit menurun karena..."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Karena... apa?"

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "K-karena.. a-aku.. aku jarang belajar di malam hari." Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya.

Chanyeol langsung mengerti maksud gadis itu. Ia terkekeh geli. Ia tahu persis penyebabnya. "Maafkan aku ne. Dalam seminggu ini, aku akan membiarkanmu fokus untuk ujian."

"Oppa tidak marah kan?" Baekhyun menatap cemas namja itu.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Di elusnya puncak kepala gadis itu kemudian di kecupnya. "Tidak sayang."

'Kau tidak salah Baek. Kau tidak seharusnya minta maaf karena hal itu. Kau bahkan tidak punya kewajiban untuk melayaniku, karena kau bukan istriku. Jika harus ada yang minta maaf disini, satu-satunya orang itu hanya lah aku. Aku yang menarikmu dalam pusaran dosa ini. Aku minta maaf Baekhyun.'

"Oppa, aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Nado."

.

.

Setelah mobil Chanyeol melaju meninggalkan rumah, Baekhyun langsung bergegas keluar rumah menuju apoteke dengan taksi. Ia sengaja pergi ke apoteke yang jauh dari rumahnya, karena jika ia pergi ke apoteke di dekat rumahnya, bukan tidak mungkin ia akan bertemu dengan orang-orang di sekitar rumahnya yang mengenalnya.

Baekhyun keluar dari taksi setelah berpesan pada supir taksi itu untuk menunggunya. Gadis itu memasuki apoteke dengan langkah tergesah-gesah. Baekhyun sengaja memakai hoodie lengkap dengan topi serta kaca matanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya petugas apoteke itu ramah pada Baekhyun.

Gadis itu terlihat gugup. "Hm, begini." Baekhyun menarik napas. "A-aku.. aku ingin membeli test kehamilan." Ucapnya dalam satu tarikan napas.

Penjaga apoteke tadi pun hanya tersenyum tipis. "Baik, tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya masih dengan keramahannya. Baekhyun menunggu dengan gelisa kurang lebih lima menit dan akhirnya petugas apoteke tadi muncul kembali.

"Ada yang lain, nona?"

"Ani. Aku beli alat itu tiga." Jawab Baekhyun.

Petugas apoteke mengangguk mengerti. Setelahnya ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membayar di kasir. Setelah selesai, gadis itu langsung pergi menuju pintu keluar.

Bruk!

"Akh!"

Baekhyun berjalan menunduk hingga ia tak melihat ke depan dan berakhir ia menabrak seseorang. Tidak sampai jatuh, hanya saja seseorang yang ia tabrak tadi terdengar meringis kesakitan. Baekhyun panik dan langsung menghampiri orang itu yang berdiri didepannya. Ternyata seorang namja.

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku."

Namja itu menegakkan wajahnya hingga kini matanya bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun. "Baek?"

"Dokter Yixing?"

Baekhyun menjadi gugup seketika mengetahui namja yang ia tabrak itu. Dokter Zhang Yixing? oh astaga, Baekhyun sengaja pergi ke apoteke yang jauh agar tak sampai bertemu dengan orang yang ia kenal, namun harapannya tak terwujud. Ia bertemu Yixing.

"Kau berada disini? Apa kau sakit?" Yixing melirik kantong plastik yang berada di genggaman Baekhyun.

Gadis itu langsung menyembunyikan kantong plastik di tangannya kebelakang tubuhnya. Membuat namja di depannya mengernyit heran. "Ah, i-ni.. a-aku." Baekhyun kehilangan kata-katanya. "I-ini o-obat sakit perut karena aku sedang-"

"Ah ya, aku mengerti." Yixing memotong ucapan gadis itu kemudian tersenyum. "Kau sendirian?"

Baekhyun menghela napas lega karena Yixing langsung menyimpulkan sendiri jika ia tengah datang bulan. Yeah, Baekhyun yakin jika Yixing berfikiran seperti itu. "Ne, aku sendiri. Hm, dokter, aku duluan ya. Taksi didepan itu menungguku. Permisi." Baekhyun langsung pamit pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban Yixing.

Namja itu masih diam di tempatnya, menatap kepergian gadis bernama Baekhyun itu heran. Gadis itu seperti mencoba menutupi sesuatu. Sikapnya mencurigakan.

Yixing masih memandangi bahkan sampai taksi yang di masuki Baekhyun perlahan menjauh. Setelah hilang dari pandangannya, mata namja itu teralih pada apoteke di depannya. Apoteke yang sudah setahun ini bekerja sama dengannya. Yixing tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya akan Baekhyun. Mudah saja baginya untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang apa yang di beli Baekhyun di apoteke.

.

.

Tangan Baekhyun bergetar memegang benda kecil panjang di tangannya. Menunggu dengan cemas benda bernama test pack itu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat melirik jam yang menunjukkan menit ke sepuluh. Ia menarik napas dalam dan perlahan membuka matanya.

Alat itu menunjukkan dua garis merah di tengahnya, yang berarti jika dugaan Baekhyun benar. Dia tengah hamil. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat dan benda itu pun terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya. "T-tidak mungkin." Baekhyun merasa tak ingin percaya pada alat itu hingga ia mengulanginya beberapa kali dan sayangnya, hasilnya tetap sama.

Tubuh Baekhyun merosot di lantai kamar mandi dan ia terisak. Tak seharusnya ia sampai hamil saat ini. Kehamilan ini akan menyulitkannya. "Apa... yang harus ku lakukan?"

Baekhyun meraba perutnya yang masih rata itu. "Sayang, kenapa kau harus hadir secepat ini? eomma belum mendapatkan appamu sepenuhnya." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. "Tapi, apapun yang terjadi, eomma akan tetap menerimamu. Eomma akan menjaga dan merawatmu dengan baik. Kau tidak perlu khawatir ne."

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya. "Ah ya, kita harus mengabari appamu secepatnya. Appa pasti akan senang." Baekhyun seakan berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri di antara rasa takut yang menghantuinya.

.

.

Baekhyun menunggu dengan cemas kepulangan Chanyeol. Tadi ia menanyakan di telpon, kekasihnya itu akan pulang jam delapan malam karena ada rapat penting yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan. Dan dari waktu yang telah Chanyeol janjikan, kurang lebih dua puluh menit lagi kekasihnya itu akan sampai ke rumah.

Baekhyun mengelus perutnya sembari terus menatap pintu rumah. "Kenapa appamu lama sekali?"

Drrrttt ddrrrtt.. Baekhyun di kejutkan dengan suara getar ponsel yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Apa itu Chanyeol yang menelpon? Apa dia tak jadi pulang karena ada urusan mendadak? Apa dia... apa dia? Baekhyun terus di hantui rasa takut yang tak bisa ia jelaskan.

Di raihnya ponsel itu dan keningnya berkerut mendapati nama kontak yang menelponnya. Bukan Chanyeol. Zhang Yixing? kenapa dokter Yixing menelponnya malam-malam begini?

Baekhyun pun langsung menjawab telpon itu. "Yoboseyo?"

"Yoboseyo, Baekhyun."

"Ya Dokter Yixing. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengabarkan kabar baik untukmu. Eomma mu telah sadar dari komanya Baekhyun. Dia sudah kembali. Dia sadar..."

Baekhyun tak lagi dapat menangkap ucapan Yixing. Hanya kalimat 'Eomma mu telah sadar' itu yang terus menerus berdengung di telinganya hingga... PRANG! Terdengar suara bantingan ponsel Baekhyun yang terlepas dari telinganya.

Kabar yang harusnya membuatnya menangis bahagia itu terdengar bagai petir di siang bolong yang tiba-tiba mengusik ketenangannya. Baekhyun ingin bahagia, tapi ia malah bersedih. Ia ingin bersyukur tapi malah mengumpat.

Air mata mengaliri pipinya tanpa bisa ia cegah. Apa dia akan kehilangan Chanyeol mulai hari ini. Hari dimana ia mengetahui jika di tubuhnya kini tengah hidup hasil buah cintanya dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar tak mampu menahan isak tangisnya. Ia menangis pun sekencang-kencangnya.

.

**.**

**_to be continue_**

**.**

**Authors Zone! Uhuk!**

jadi gimana? jawaban kalian gada yg bener hadeh -_- kan katanya FF ini anti mainstream.. lah klo Kris - Sehun jadi org ke tiga itu manstream sekali.

gada yg kepikiran sama Yixing gtu, sang pangeran changsa yg katanya MANLY itu hakhakhak!

O em ji?!

wkwkwkkk! jujur, sejauh aku prnh baca ff CB, ga prnh nemu Yixing jdi orang ketiga, wks maka dari itu aku jadiin dia orang ketiga..

kalo di moment2 LayBaek, kan Yixing di situ soksok manly gmna tuh ya di samping Baekhyun, bikin gue ngakak sendiri. xD

sejujurnya, klo Chanbaek Yaoi genrenya,, gue jg ga bakal tega buat masangin Baek sama Yixing sih, terlalu maksa (?) mrka eternal uke (?) sih. tapi krna ini GS, jadi yah klo jadiin Yixing orang ketiga, menurut gue pas2 aja sih.. bosankan Kris mulu, Sehun mulu, Kai jg...?!

oke, sekian! terlalu banyak bicara kan gue..

please tinggalkan review~~makasih~~ C U next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden Love**

**.**

**_By Ayyy_Nha_**

**_._**

**Happy Reading!**

**Dont Be SiDer, Please!**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

.

.

Tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar menegang di kala ia sudah berdiri persis didepan pintu kamar rawat Nana, eommanya. Ia menoleh kebelakang, tapi tak ada lagi Chanyeol yang dulu pernah menenangkannya. Namja itu tidak menepati janjinya untuk selalu bersama Baekhyun. Karena saat ini, Chanyeol lebih memilih bersama eommanya. Di dalam sana.

Krek! Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, Baekhyun pun membuka pintu kamar itu dan melangkah masuk. Hatinya mencelos saat mendapati sang eomma langsung menatapnya. Tatapan kerinduan yang begitu mendalam pada putrinya.

"B-baek.. h-hyun." Nana mencoba mengucapkan kata itu, meski begitu sulit karena lidahnya sangat kaku untuk di gerakkan.

Baekhyun berlari dan menghambur memeluk eommanya. Ia menangis di pelukan yeoja yang telah melahirkannya itu. "Eomma hiks hiks.."

Tubuh Nana masih belum bisa di gerakkan. Hingga ia hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun. Tatapan khas seorang itu yang begitu lembut dan merindu. "E-eomma... m-me.. rin.. du kan.. mu."

Baekhyun tak mampu menjawab dan semakin kencang terisak. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Nana, mencium tangan eommanya dan kembali memeluk Nana.. "Baekkie juga merindukan eomma."

Chanyeol yang kini duduk di samping ranjang Nana dan berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, hanya terpaku menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Ia sendiri hampir saja menabrak saat di perjalanan pulang tadi pihak rumah sakit menelpon dan mengabari jika istrinya telah sadar dari koma. Seketika itu juga ia langsung memutar mobilnya ke arah rumah sakit.

Kedua yeoja ini, dia harus bagaimana nantinya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Chanyeol benar-benar frustasi memikirkannya. Tapi hatinya mengatakan, jika saat ini ia harus fokus dengan penyembuhan Nana dulu. Setelah keadaan Nana membaik, mungkin dia akan berterus terang pada istrinya tentang hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Mungkin Nana akan sangat marah, bahkan mungkin akan membencinya dan Baekhyun. Tidak, melihat bagaimana sayangnya Nana pada Baekhyun, Nana mungkin tidak akan membenci anaknya sendiri. Jika satu-satu yang harus di benci Nana adalah dirinya, Chanyeol tak apa.

"Permisi."

Suara seseorang yang muncul dari pintu ruangan itu membuat ketiganya, -Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Nana menolehkan kepala mereka pada Yixing yang memasuki ruangan itu. Dokter tampan itu menghampiri Nana dan tersenyum pada pasiennya itu. Ia berdiri di samping Baekhyun yang kini telah melepaskan pelukannya dari Nana. "Annyeong Nana-ssi, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Yixing dan aura menyenangkannya memang selalu membawa dampak baik bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Perempuan itu tersenyum. "A-aku m-merasa... l-lebih baik, dokter." Jawab Nana tergagap-gagap.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Anda harus lebih bersemangat untuk sembuh. Aku yakin anda wanita yang kuat. Terlebih anda punya keluarga yang selalu mendukung dan mendoakan anda."

"T-terima kasih d-dokter."

Yixing kembali tersenyum. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Itu memang tugasku."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya diam mendengar percakapan Nana dan Yixing. Sesekali kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang, namun secepat kilat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

"Ku rasa sudah waktunya anda istirahat Nana-ssi. Karena besok, anda akan memulai terapi dan pengobatan untuk pemulihan." Ucap Yixing.

Nana mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Baek, apa kau juga ingin menemani eomma mu disini?" tanya Yixing pada gadis itu.

"Baek, sebaiknya kau pulang saja malam ini. Biar aku yang menemani eomma. Bukankah kau bilang kau besok ada ujian?" Chanyeol yang tadi diam akhirnya bersuara.

Baekhyun tertegun. Chanyeol menyuruhnya pulang? Apa Chanyeol berniat mengusirnya karena ia hanya ingin berdua dengan eommanya?

"I-iya Baekkie. S-sebaiknya k-kau pulang." Suara Nana terputus-putus. "T-tapi ini s-sudah malam, s-sebaiknya k-kau antar Baekhyun p-pulang." Lanjut Nana sembari memandang Chanyeol.

"Oh kebetulan aku juga mau pulang. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun pulang bersamaku saja." tawar Yixing yang sukses membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertegun kaget.

Keadaan menjadi hening setelahnya. Baekhyun terpaku dengan pikiran yang tak menentu. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak ajakan Yixing dan lebih memilih di antar oleh Chanyeol saja.

"Y-ya, k-kurasa itu j-juga bagus. Baek, k-kau pulang dengan d-dokter Y-yixing saja."

Baekhyun membeku di tempat. Di tatapnya sang eomma yang tengah memandangnya, menunggu jawaban. "B-baik eomma." Jawab Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke ruanganku sebentar untuk mengambil barang-barangku. Kau duluan saja ke lobbi ya." Ucap Yixing. Namja itu kemudian melangkah pergi menuju pintu keluar kamar.

Tinggallah kini Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Nana dalam keheningan. Baekhyun akhirnya melirik pada Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Terlihat begitu jelas jika namja itu tengah menahan amarah.

"Eomma, aku pulang dulu ya. Besok aku akan kesini lagi." Baekhyun menunduk untuk memeluk eommanya.

"Y-ya. H-hati-hati ya.." Nana hanya mampu membalas dengan senyuman.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Nana dan beralih menatap Chanyeol. "A-appa." Lidah Baekhyun keluh saat mengucapkan kata itu. Terdengar lirih karena kata itu ia paksa keluar dari bibirnya. "Aku pulang dulu." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sebelum pergi menuju pintu kamar.

Chanyeol terhenyak di tempatnya. Appa?! Baekhyun memanggilnya appa untuk pertama kalinya. Dan itu seperti hantaman telak di dadanya.

.

.

Baekhyun menunggu gelisa di lobbi rumah sakit. Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit ia berada di sana menunggu Yixing, namun dokter itu belum juga datang.

SREEET!

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang. Baekhyun pasrah mengikuti langkah kaki orang yang menariknya itu. Chanyeol.

"Oppa~" lirih Baekhyun.

Namja itu membawanya ke taman di depan lobbi, taman yang cukup sepi. Chanyeol membuat mereka kini berhadapan dan saling menatap dalam keheningan. Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata dan hanya mampu menatap Baekhyun dalam diam. Pada akhirnya ia menarik tubuh mungil gadis itu kedalam dekapannya. Memeluk erat Baekhyun.

"Oppa..."

"Sssstt, jangan mengatakan apapun. Biarkan seperti ini saja, Baek."

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Namja itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya untuk menenangkan Baekhyun. "Hiks hiks, aku takut oppa."

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol sama ketakutannya dengan Baekhyun. Otaknya benar-benar tak bisa berfikir jernih bahkan untuk memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya bersama, ok! Jangan pernah berfikir untuk meninggalkanku Baek. Berjanjilah, untuk tetap di sampingku dan kita lalui ini bersama sayang."

Isakan tangis Baekhyun mulai mereda. Ia melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan mendongak menatap namja itu. "A-aku...tidak tahu oppa." Baekhyun kembali tertunduk.

Chanyeol menghapus air mata di pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku mencintaimu. Kau harus yakin itu. Cukup bertahan disisiku saja Baek, aku akan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja." Namja itu meraih dagu Baekhyun hingga kini kembali menatapnya, kemudian mulai memperpendek jarak keduanya hingga kedua belah bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan...

_Geu sarangmayaun stop stop stop stop yeah~_

_Geu sarangmayaun stop stop stop stop yeah~_

Namun nada dering ponsel Baekhyun men-interupsi. Baekhyun langsung menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol dan merogoh tasnya. Ia meraih ponsel itu dan langsung menjawab telpon tanpa melihat sang penelpon.

"Yoboseyo."

"..."

"Ah ya, dokter Yixing. Aku akan ke lobbi sekarang."

PIP! Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telpon dan kembali memasukkan ponsel itu kedalam tasnya. Ia kembali menghadap Chanyeol yang kini memasang wajah kesal.

"Oppa, kembalilah ke kamar eomma. Aku akan pulang sekarang." Baekhyun langsung bergegas pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya berdiam di tempatnya. Hatinya ingin menahan gadis itu, namun kakinya tak bergerak sama sekali. Yang di lakukannya hanya terus memandang Baekhyun, hingga gadis itu di tuntun oleh Yixing menuju mobilnya sampai mobil itu melaju dan hilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

Baekhyun hanya terus menatap lurus kearah jalanan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun dari pandangannya. Yixing nampak jelas tatapan kosong gadis itu. Ia sesekali melirik Baekhyun sembari tetap fokus ke jalanan.

"Hey, kau melamun? Sedang ada masalah?"

Baekhyun seperti terlonjak kaget saat Yixing menegurnya. Gadis itu menoleh dengan wajah panik. "Ah, a-ani.. t-tidak apa-apa dokter."

Yixing menatap penuh curiga. Namun ia tak ingin memaksakan Baekhyun untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Gadis itu terlihat tertekan dan ketakutan. Yixing teringat kejadian siangnya saat ia tak sengaja bertemu Yixing di apoteke. Gadis itu... membeli test kehamilan.

Apa... Baekhyun benar-benar sedang hamil?

Yixing menekan rasa ingin tahunya. Ia sadar jika posisinya bukanlah seseorang yang tepat untuk mencampuri urusan Baekhyun. Yeah, meski sebenarnya sudah lama ia menyukai gadis ini. Namun selama ini, Baekhyun terlalu sulit untuk ia dekati, gadis itu terlalu tertutup dan selalu menghindari kehadirannya.

Akhirnya, perjalanan menuju rumah Baekhyun malam itu pun mereka lalui dalam keheningan. Baik Baekhyun maupun Yixing terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Keputusan Chanyeol untuk fokus pada penyembuhan Nana membuatnya sedikit harus mengabaikan Baekhyun. Ia menjadi lebih sering bersama Nana dan mendampingi yeoja yang masih berstatus istrinya itu dalam menjalani pengobatan.

Sudah satu minggu lamanya, Nana telah menjalani terapi penyembuhan dan selama itu pula lah, Chanyeol sangat sulit bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Saat Chanyeol pulang ke rumah pun, ia sudah mendapati Baekhyun sudah tidur. Ia sangat merindukan gadis itu. Malam-malam yang ia lalui sangat hampa, karena sejak Nana tersadar dari komanya, Baekhyun tak pernah lagi mengizinkannya tidur di kamar gadis itu.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh raksasanya ke kasur, mencoba memejamkan mata meskipun sulit. Ia menginginkan Baekhyun ada dalam dekapannya setiap malam. Bukan cuma soal gairah dan sex, tapi mendapati Baekhyun didalam pelukannya saat menjelang tidur dan saat membuka mata paginya, membuat Chanyeol merasa di selimuti aura kebahagian.

Namja itu benar-benar tak bisa memejamkan matanya, akhirnya ia bangkit dari ranjang kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun yang terletak di ujung, dekat balkon. Ia berdiri di depan kamar gadis itu, hendak mengetuk pintu namun di urungkannya. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Di dalam kamar itu, Baekhyun berbaring meringkuk sembari memeluk perutnya. Janinnya sudah berusia hampir satu bulan. Setiap waktu, Baekhyun merasakan takut yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Perutnya akan semakin membesar nantinya dan semua orang termasuk Chanyeol dan eommanya yang telah sadar dari koma-nya akan tahu jika dia tengah hamil.

Dia hamil dan itu anak Chanyeol, appa tirinya.

Perasaannya tak menentu, takut, cemas dan rasa bersalah, seperti ingin saling mendominasi pikirannya. Baekhyun tahu pada akhirnya kisahnya dan Chanyeol akan menemui akhir. Entah itu ia mendapati kebahagiaan atau penderitaan, yang jelas pada akhirnya akan menemukan ujungnya. Tapi yang tak pernah dia bayangkan adalah bahwa dia akan mengandung benih cintanya dengan Chanyeol.

Dan satu minggu ini, ia dan Chanyeol sangat jarang bertemu. Chanyeol disibukkan dengan penyembuhan Nana serta urusan perusahaan. Ia pun berusaha menghindari pertemuan dengan namja itu. Meski Baekhyun sangat merindukan pelukan posesif Chanyeol, namun perasaan takut itu membuatnya tak berani mendekati Chanyeol.

.

.

Setelah melakukan perawatan intensif di rumah sakit beberapa waktu, Yixing memperbolehkan Nana pulang dan menjalani terapi di rumah. Ia pun sudah bersedia untuk menjadi dokter yang akan merawat Nana selama menjalani perawatan di rumah.

Kepulangan Nana ke rumah untuk pertama kali setelah lebih dari satu tahun ia tak sadarkan diri, membuat yeoja cantik itu hampir menangis. Ia begitu merindukan suasana rumah ini. Begitu merindukan pagi yang hangat bersama Baekhyun. Kepulangan Nana pun dia di dampingi oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan juga Yixing. Di dalam mobil saat perjalan pulang, hanya Nana yang terus berbicara. Ia bertanya tentang perkembangan perusahaan, tentang kuliah Baekhyun serta keadaan rumah atau tentang pengobatan yang akan ia jalani pada Yixing. Chanyeol menjawab dan Baekhyun hanya sesekali menimpali. Sedangkan Yixing yang memang di kenal ramah itu begitu antusias dengan percakapan itu. Tapi, meski pun terlihat tenang, mungkin hanya Yixing lah yang merasakan aura ketegangan yang terjadi antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Yixing duduk di jok belakang bersama Baekhyun, dan menyadari tatapan gadis itu begitu kosong. Ia lebih banyak menatap kearah luar kaca mobil disampingnya, terlebih saat Nana dan Chanyeol berinteraksi didepan mereka.

Nana menatap rumah mewah itu saat mobil yang di bawa Chanyeol berhenti di depan rumahnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Nana tersenyum pada suaminya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa sangat bahagia bisa kembali ke rumah bersamamu dan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol membalas senyuman istrinya. Baekhyun dan Yixing yang duduk di jok belakang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari mobil. Dokter tampan itu terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah kursi roda dari bagasi mobil. Chanyeol menyusul kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Nana dan meraih tubuh istrinya untuk di gendong memasuki rumah.

Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di samping mobil tadi menatap pemandangan itu dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca. Ia langsung menunduk saat Chanyeol melewatinya begitu saja. Hatinya seperti di remas hingga terasa nyeri. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, nampak sekuat tenaga ia menahan air mata itu tak keluar begitu saja.

"Kau tak apa Baek?"

Suara Yixing menyadarkan Baekhyun. Secepat kilat ia merubah ekspresinya dan tersenyum pada Yixing. "Tidak apa-apa dokter. Mari masuk." Baekhyun menyusul Chanyeol dan eommanya memasuki rumah, meninggalkan Yixing yang menatap lekat-lekat punggung gadis itu.

'Tidak Baek! Kau tidak baik-baik saja.' batin Yixing.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu begitu menyiksa bagi Baekhyun. Morning sick yang ia alami membuatnya menderita di pagi hari. Saat malam pun, terkadang ia harus meredam kuat-kuat keinginan mengidamnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa membayangkan, seandainya Chanyeol di sampingnya, mengurut tengkuknya saat mual dan muntah itu menghamipirnya di pagi hari, atau Chanyeol bisa memenuhi keinginan mengidamnya saat tengah malam. Memeluknya setiap malam saat ia gelisa.

Namja itu ada di dekatnya, namun tak dapat ia gapai. Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis, menangisi kebodohannya. Menangisi takdir cintanya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Dan di sisi lain, Chanyeol sesungguhnya tak kalah tersiksa. Ia terbiasa dengan Baekhyun dalam dekapannya saat tidur. Tapi sekarang, posisi itu sudah di gantikan oleh yeoja lain.

Oh astaga, bukankah seharusnya memang Nana, istrinya yang berada di tempat itu. Tapi mengapa justru Chanyeol merasa bersalah pada yeoja lain. Chanyeol teringat malam-malam yang mereka lalui dulu, malam-malam penuh kebagiaan, penuh gairah dan cinta. Mereka hidup layaknya sepasang suami istri.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Menyadari ia dan Baekhyun bahkan belum berbicara lagi mengenai kejelasan hubungan mereka semenjak Nana sadar dari komanya. Mereka harus berbicara berdua.

Namja itu pun bangkit dari tidurnya, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara agar istrinya tak terjaga. Chanyeol berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamar lalu menuju kamar Baekhyun. Mendapati pintu itu tak tertutup rapat, Chanyeol pun tak membuang waktu dan langsung memasukinya. Ia tak menemukan Baekhyun di ranjangnya. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang begitu ia rindukan itu hingga ia melihat siluent gadis itu di balkon kamarnya.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan menghampirinya, berusaha agar tak bersuara. Punggung mungil itu, ia sangat merindukannya, mendekapnya. Dan Chanyeol pun tak ingin membuang waktu, ia segera mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang.

Gadis itu bergeming. Bahkan ia sudah tahu walaupun Chanyeol berusaha berjalan pelan. Aroma tubuh Chanyeol begitu melekat oleh indra penciumannya. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol merengkuhnya, karena hal ini memang yang ia inginkan. Sudah begitu lama ia merindukan pelukan ini.

"Aku merindukanmu Baekhyun." suara berat Chanyeol terdengar serak. Seperti menahan suatu gejojak yang hendak meledak. "Maafkan aku sayang. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

Baekhyun membalikan kepalanya kemudian meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Chanyeol, mengisyaratkan agar namja itu tak meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia kembali membalikkan kepalanya kedepan dan menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Chanyeol. "Oppa, bisakah kita tak membahasnya dulu."

"Kita harus membahasnya Baekhyun." Chanyeol nampak gusar. Di lepaskannya pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun menghadapnya. "Kita perlu membicarakan inii sayang. Baekhyun, aku mohon, kau tetap bersabar sampai Nana sembuh. Baru setelah itu, aku akan meninggalkannya."

Sampai eomma sembuh. Ia pernah mendengar dari Yixing jika pemulihan eomma memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Bagaimana pun juga, Nana tak sadarkan diri selama setahun lebih hingga ada beberapa sarafnya mengalami kerusakan. Jika sampai waktu selama itu, perut Baekhyun juga pasti akan semakin membesar.

Jika ia mengatakan tentang kehamilannya pada Chanyeol sekarang, apa mungkin Chanyeol akan meninggalkan Nana untuknya sekarang juga? Oh ya Tuhan, Baekhyun akan menjadi anak paling kejam pada eomma-nya sendiri jika ia melakukan itu. Ia seperti merampas paksa suami eommanya sendiri saat eommanya masih belum pulih.

Tidak! Baekhyun tidak akan melakukannya. Ia tak sejahat itu.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, meng-iyakan permintaan Chanyeol meski ia tahu pasti ia tak akan melakukannya. Jika seperti itu, maka pergi dari kehidupan Chanyeol dan Nana adalah satu-satunya jalan yang mungkin ia pilih nantinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. "Dan satu lagi, jangan terlalu dekat dengan dokter Cina itu. Ku rasa, dia menyukaimu."

"Aku rasa aku juga menyukainya. Aku suka saat dia tersenyum dan menampakkan dimplenya. Manis sekali... ughh! Oppa, apa yang akhh-"

Tangan Chanyeol meremas payudara Baekhyun yang masih tersembunyi dibalik gaun tidurnya. "Berani-beraninya kau memuji namja lain di depanku, eoh?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sensual. "Oppa cemburu?"

"Cemburu? Dengan namja cantik itu?" balas Chanyeol masih dengan tangan yang memainkan payudara Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Oppa, dia tampan, tidak cantik, ssshh."

Chanyeol tak peduli. Dengan sigap, di angkatnya tubuh mungil Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar dan menurunkannya dengan sedikit kasar ke ranjang. "Kau mau ku hukum, eoh?"

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya. "Hukuman yang seperti apa?"

Chanyeol menggeretakkan giginya. Gairahnya sudah di ubun-ubun. Ia begitu merindukan tubuh mungil ini. Dan rasa frustasi yang ia rasakan selama ini akan terlampiaskan malam ini. "Kau tahu persis itu, anak nakal." Chanyeol melepaskan gaun tidur Baekhyun hingga gadis itu kini hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam berwarnna hitam. Mata Chanyeol menelusuri tubuh gadis itu lekat. Pusat gairahnya pun sudah mengeras dan siap sepenuhnya.

"Sayang, kau semakin berisi?"

DEG! Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Apa... apakah perutnya mulai membuncit? Namun secepat kilat ia merubah ekspresinya kembali terlihat sensual. "Benarkah? Aku sengaja menaikkan berat badanku sedikit. Ku dengar, namja itu menyukai tubuh yeoja yang lebih berisi dibandingkan tubuh yang kurus."

Chanyeol terkekeh. Wajahnya ia dekatkan pada telinga Baekhyun. "Itu benar sayang. Tapi bagiku, asalkan itu tubuhmu, aku akan menerimamu apa adanya, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengecup dan menjilat sensual cuping telinga Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu seketika mengeliat geli.

"Oppa~ geli sshh."

Kecupan itu pun beralih ke rahang Baekhyun lalu menuju bibir ranum yeoja itu. Dengan tidak sabar, Chanyeol mengecupnya dan di lanjutkan dengan lumatan penuh gairah. Mereka saling melumat, menghisap serta lidah yang saling menggoda.

"Ahh sayang... kau tahu betapa aku merindukanmu. Aku hampir gila tak bisa memelukmu Baekhyun. sayangku." Suara Chanyeol bergetar. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tak terlalu menghimpit Baekhyun sementara tangan satunya kini berada di payudara Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun menarik keatas bra Baekhyun dan meremas payudaranya secara bergantian, memainkan putting Baekhyun hingga kini menegang sempurna diantara jemari Chanyeol. Puas dengan jemarinya, Chanyeol menggantinya dengan mulutnya memainkan payudara Baekhyun, sementara jemarinya kini mengelus perut Baekhyun terus turun hingga berada pada kewanitaan Baekhyun. Gadis itu sudah sangat basah di bawa sana.

"Kau basah sayang? Padahal aku baru memulai. Begitu merindukanku, hm.." jemari Chanyeol menyelinap masuk ke celana dalam gadis itu, mengusap bibir kewanitaan Baekhyun. Jemarinya masuk di celanya, bergerak-gerak menekan pusat gairah Baekhyun didalam sana. "Disini, begitu merindukanku, hm?"

Tubuh Baekhyun gemetar. Seketika ia merasakan gairahnya melambung. Namja ini begitu ahli membuat tubuhnya melayang, sentuhannya membuat Baekhyun terus menginginkan lebih dan lebih di sentuh olehnya. Erangan nikmat pun tak bisa ia tahan, meski terdengar lirih. Baekhyun memang tak mendesah hebat seperti biasanya, ia tahu resikonya jika mendesah keras, Eommanya mungkin akan terbangun. "Shh ahh. I-iya oppahh.."

Setelah bibir Chanyeol puas dengan kedua payudara Baekhyun, Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya kini sejajar dengan perut Baekhun, memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan dan terus ke bawah hingga kini sejajar dengan kewanitaan Baekhyun. Dengan tidak sabar, Chanyeol menurunkan celana dalam Baekhyun hingga kini kewanitaan gadis itu yang sudah basah dan berkedut terlihat olehnya. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang terlihat terengah-engah. Ia sengaja memperlambat, membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersiksa. Hukuman karena telah berani memuji namja lain didepannya tadi.

"Oppahh~" Baekhyun mulai merengek tak sabar saat Chanyeol hanya memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di pahanya. Mengabaikan kewanitaannya yang menginginkan sentuhan lidah panas Chanyeol.

"Apa sayang? Kau ingin aku melakukan apa padamu, hm?"

Baekhyun ingin sekali mencengrakm kepala Chanyeol kemudian menenggelamkannya pada kewanitaannya. "H-hisap."

"Hisap apanya, hm?"

Oh Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun benar-benar frustasi. Ia tahu Chanyeol tengah membalasnya karena tadi telah memuji Yixing didepannya.

"Hisap disini oppa." Suara Baekhyun bergetar bersamaan dengan jemarinya yang mengusap kewanitaannya sendiri.

Melihat betapa liarnya Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun tak tahan berlama-lama mengulur waktu. Ia pun menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dan menggantinya dengan lidahnya. Di jilatnya kewanitaan Baekhyun dari bawah ke atasnya. Setelah itu, bibirnya melumat bibir kewanitaan Baekhyun, menghisapnya hingga membuat gadis itu mengerang penuh nikmat. Chanyeol melumat seperti tengah melakukannya french kiss. Setelah puas, ia menyelinapkan lidahnya memasuki cela bibir kewanitaan Baekhyun, menggerakkan lidahnya dan memainkan pusat gairah Baekhyun didalam sana.

"Oughh! Sshhh... oppahh!" Baekhyun menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, jemarinya meremas rambut Chanyeol untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan dari namja itu.

Ketika orgasme itu hampir datang, Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikannya, membuat Baekhyun mengerang protes. "Kau tidak boleh keluar sekarang sayang. Kau harus menungguku, kita akan mencapai kenikmatan bersama."

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian melepaskan piyama tidurnya hingga ia telanjang seperti Baekhyun lalu kembali mensejajarkan tubuh raksasanya dengan tubuh Baekhyun, menempatkan kejantanannya yang sekeras batu itu di antara kedua paha Baekhyun, gadis itu pun langsung membuka pahanya lebar lebar. Saat Chanyeol hendak melakukan penetrasi, tangan Baekhyun mencegahnya. "Apa kau sedang dalam masa subur sayang?"

"Tidak oppa. Hanya saja... ku mohon, lakukan dengan lembut."

Tatapan mata memohon Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kebingungan. Biasanya Baekhyun tak pernah menentukan ritme permainan mereka. Semua tergantung pada Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tak sempat memikirkan alasan permintaan itu, kepalanya sudah di penuhi oleh gairah. "Iya sayang. Apa aku boleh masuk sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ya oppa."

Chanyeol memasukkkan kejantanannya, meski tak sesulit saat pertama kali, tapi milik Baekhyun masih sangat sempit padahal ia sudah sering memasukinya. Chanyeol merasa sangat beruntung memilik gadis ini untuknya.

"Eunghh."

"Ssshh ahh."

Keduanya mengerang saat penyatuan itu. Kini tubuh mereka bersatu dibawa sana. Chanyeol mendiamkannya sesaat untuk memberi Baekhyun kenyamanan. Setelah melihat gadis itu sudah rileks, ia pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan.

"Kau masih sama sempitnya saat pertama kali aku masuki sayang.. oh shittt! Kau nikmat sekali Baekhyun." Chanyeol menggeram di selanya. Ritmenya meningkat tetapi ia melakukannya dengan penuh kelembutan seperti yang Baekhyun inginkan.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan saat milik Chanyeol didalam sana menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Di raihnya kepala Chanyeol mendekat lalu membawa namja itu pada ciuman panas meski hanya sesaat.

"Akuhh.. mencintamu oppa." Ucap Baekhyun di sela desahannya.

"Aku juga mencintamu Baekhyun... shh ah." Chanyeol pun menjawabnya di sela geraman nikmatnya.

Mereka melakukannya dalam kelembutan dan saling menikmati satu sama lain hingga bersama-sama mencapai puncak gairah.

"O-oppah! A-aku sampai."

"Shh, bersama sayang aakh!"

Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun, perlahan melepaskan penyatuan mereka. Keduanya masih terdiam sembari menikmati orgasme yang hebat itu. Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dan membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau lelah, tidurlah sayang."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyamatkan tubuh telanjangnya dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Namja itu terus terjaga di sampingnya, matanya tak lepas dari wajah damai gadis itu. Chanyeol melirik jam di nakas di kamar Baekhyun. Sudah menunjukkan waktu lewat tengah malam. Rasanya ia tak ingin beranjak dari tempat ini, tak ingn melepaskan kehangatan tubuh Baekhyun, tapi ia harus kembali. Ia harus kembali pada istrinya. Kembali ke tempat seharusnya ia berada.

Perlahan agar tak membangunkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak dari ranjang. Ia memunguti dan kembali mengenakan piyama tidurnya. Setelahnya, Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di kamar itu. Yang ia tak ketahui, gadis itu sebenarnya sama sekali tak tidur. Ia masih terjaga denga air mata yang mengalir di pipinya saat kehangatan dekapan itu hilang darinya.

.

.

Baekhyun melakukan rutinitas seperti biasanya. Pagi harinya ia menyiapka sarapan. Tetapi, ada hal yang tak lagi ia lakukan, yakni menyiapkan keperluan Chanyeol. Karena saat ini, tugas itu jelas sudah di ambil alih oleh eommanya.

Sudah seminggu kepulangan Nana ke rumah ini, dan setiap harinya pula Yixing datang untuk melakukan terapi penyembuhan pada eommanya. Namja itu kali ini datang pagi-pagi saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol belum pergi. Jadilah, pagi ini ia harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk empat orang sekaligus.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati Yixing berdiri di depan pintu dapur, tersenyum manis seperti biasa. Baekhyun membalas senyuman itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah oppa."

Yeah, Yixing sudah melarang berbicara formal semenjak namja itu sering datang ke rumahnya. Meski pun di larang, namun Yixing tetap menghampirinya. Ia berdiri didepan counter dapur, tepat di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Hey, kau jangan salah. Meski pun aku namja, tapi aku bisa memasak loh, yah, meskipun tidak terlalu jago."

"Benarkah?"

Yixing mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum. Namja ini kenapa suka sekali tersenyum? apa karena dimplenya itu, ia tahu ia sangat manis tersenyum dan memperlihatkan dimplenya.

"Ya. Kau tidak percaya?"

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku perlu bukti."

"Ok! Siapa takut." Namja itu pun dengan cekatan mengambil alih pekerjaan Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya, Baekhyun dan Yixing pun pagi itu memasak bersama sambil bercanda ringan hingga menghasilkan tawa-tawa kecil dari dapur itu. Yixing tak hanya ramah dan sopan, dia juga humoris. Yixing juga suka sekali menggoda dan menjahili Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu terkadang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, pura-pura kesal tepatnya. Seperti karena Yixing yang mengacak rambutnya.

"Oppa, kau merusak tatanan rambutku!"

Yixing terkekeh dan tak memperdulikan ke-pura-pura-kesalan Baekhyun. "Salahkan kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan."

Menggemaskan? Oh astaga... mereka tak menyadari sepasang mata yang tengah menatap mereka dengan kesal. Tangan Chanyeol menggempal karena emosi.

"E-ehm."

Yixing langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Baekhyun saat mendengar suara itu. Mereka –Baekhyun dan Yixing menolehkan kepala mereka dan mendapati Chanyeol dan Nana memasuki dapur. Chanyeol mendorong kursi roda Nana.

Wajah Baekhyun menegang seketika, sementara Yixing langsung merasakan aura kecanggungan. Sedangkan Nana yang melihat itu nampak tersenyum jahil. Ia memang mengira, jika Yixing dan Baekhyun saling menyukai.

"Kalian nampak manis dan serasi sekali." ucap Nana. Ia tak sadar ucapannya itu membuat namja di belakangnya menampakkan wajah merah padam. "Apa kalian sudah berkencan diam-diam?"

"E-eomma. Kami tidak berkencan." Sangkal Baekhyun.

"Ok ok, tidak berkencan. Tapi akan segera berkencan. Benarkan dokter Zhang?"

Yixing tersenyum gugup. Ia sendiri tak tahu harus menjawab apa? Terutama saat tatapan Chanyeol padanya seolah ingin mencekiknya. Sebenarnya, sudah sejak awal ia mencurigai hubungan Baekhyun dan appa tirinya itu? mereka... apa mereka berselingkuh?

"Eomma sudahlah. Kau membuat Yixing oppa malu." Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan ketegangan.

"Omo, kau bahkan sudah memanggilnya 'oppa', bukan dokter lagi."

Baekhyun benar-benar tak mampu berkutik lagi kali ini. Ingin ia segera melarikan diri dari situasi itu. Terlebih saat mendapati tatapan tajam Chanyeol padanya dan Yixing. "Eomma-"

"Sudahlah. Ku pikir itu urusan mereka sayang. Ayo temani aku sarapan. Aku harus segera ke kantor." Chanyeol menginterupsi ucapan Baekhyun.

Nana tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Chanyeol.

Apakah Chanyeol hendak membalasnya dengan ucapan itu. Chanyeol berlaku mesrah pada eommanya, didepannya. Namja itu mendorong kursi roda eommanya ke meja makan kemudian menyiapkan sarapan yang tadi ia dan Yixing telah buatkan.

Hati Baekhyun mencelos memandang adegan itu. Ketika Chanyeol menyuapi eommanya. Mengapa Chanyeol setega itu hanya karena cemburu pada Yixing? Yixing. Baekhyun melirik Yixing yang mendadak diam di sampingnya. Namja itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan. "Ayo, kita juga sarapan." Ajak Yixing.

Baekhyun pun hanya membalas dengan anggukan, keduanya pun bergabung dengan Chanyeol dan Nana di meja makan. Yixing dengan cekatan menyiapkan makanan untuk Baekhyun, hanya ingin memastikan reaksi Chanyeol.

"Baek, ayo di makan. Bukannya tadi kau ingin membuktikan masakanku." Yixing menatap Baekhyun begitu lembut dan gadis itu hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil dan senyum gugupnya.

"Ya, oppa."

"Jadi, dokter Yixing yang memasak sarapan hari ini? wah, pantas saja rasanya berbeda. Dan kurasa, masakan dokter Yixing lebih enak dari masakanmu, Baekkie. Kau sepertinya harus belajar dari dokter Yixing." ucap Nana.

"Ah benarkah?" Yixing tersenyum. "Ku rasa masakan Baekhyun juga tak kalah enak kok."

"Kau benar-benar namja yang baik. Aku akan senang jika kau dan Baekhyun bisa bersama." ucap Nana senang.

"Eomma, a-aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku ada kuis pagi ini." Baekhyun segera bangkit dari kursinya lalu beranjak menghampiri eommanya. Ia menunduk untuk memeluk sang eomma sejenak. "Yixing oppa, sampai jumpa lagi." Lanjut Baekhyun, mengabaikan kebingungan Nana dan tatapan curiga Yixing. Gadis itu pun beranjak meninggalkan dapur.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Baekkie." balas Nana.

"Hm, Sayang. Aku juga harus pergi. Sampai jumpa." Chanyeol juga bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian ia menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mencium kening Nana.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan." Balas Nana sembari tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, dokter Zhang." Ucap Chanyeol pada Yixing dengan nada dingin.

Yixing hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. Namja tinggi itu sudah beranjak meninggalkan dapur yang hanya menyisakan Nana dan Yixing di sana. Saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah berada di luar rumah, Nana biasanya akan di temani seorang suster yang datang di pagi hari hingga Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol kembali ke rumah.

"Ah Yixing-ssi, silahkan di lanjutkan sarapanmu." Ucap Nana meyapis keheningan antaranya dan Yixing.

"Ya, kau juga Nana-ssi. Aku sengaja membuatkan sup ayam jagung. Katanya baik untuk memulihkan tenaga." Yixing menaruh mangkuk berisikan sup itu di dekat piring Nana.

"Wah, kelihatannya ini enak sekali. Terima kasih dokter Yixing."

"Ku harap begitu. Yeah, sama-sama."

Mereka saling tersenyum kemudian kembali melanjutkan sarapan dengan perbincangan ringan.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya saat menemukan Baekhyun berdiri di pinggir jalan, sepertinya tengah menunggu taksi. Chanyeol langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia langsung membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Baekhyun. "Masuklah."

Nada suara namja itu begitu dingin. Baekhyun sedikit bergedik mendengarnya. Ia pun langsung masuk tanpa banyak protes. Chanyeol pun menyusul masuk setelahnya dan langsung melajukan mobilnya.

Mereka terjebak dalam keheningan cukup lama, hingga Baekhyun di kejutkan saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol memutar arah mobilnya berlawanan dengan arah kampusnya. Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dalam keadaan diam sampai akhirnya mobil itu berhenti di dekat sebuah danau yang tampak sepi.

BUGH!

"O-oppa." Baekhyun di kejutkan saat namja itu tiba-tiba memukul stir mobilnya. "K-kau kenapa?"

"Apa kau menyukai namja cantik itu?" Chanyeol menatapnya tajam, membuat Baekhyun ketakutan. Ia tak pernah melihat Chanyeol marah sebelumnya. Namja itu selalu bersikap lembut padanya.

"T-tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkan dia menyentuhmu, eoh? aku tidak suka milikku di sentuh oleh namja lain, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun terhenyak. Di balasnya tatapan namja itu. "Kau pikir aku suka melihatmu menyentuh yeoja lain di depanku, eoh?"

Kali ini Chanyeol terpaku mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Tadi ia begitu kesal karena melihat Yixing menyentuh Baekhyun, karena rasa cemburu itu, ia pun tanpa sadar membalas Baekhyun dengan memperlihatkan kemesraannya pada Nana.

"Sayang. Aku..."

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Kalau yeoja itu adalah istrimu."

"Baek-"

"Dan aku hanya yeoja kedua."

"Tidak! aku mencintaimu. Aku lebih mencintaimu, ingat itu baik-baik, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. Ia tahu, jika melihat kemata namja itu, ia akan menemukan kejujuran disana. Keputusan Baekhyun untuk pergi dari kehidupan Chanyeol dan Nana sudah ia tetapkan. Ia tidak mau kembali goyah.

"Sayang, kenapa diam saja? kau percaya padaku, bukan?" Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Membuat namja itu tersenyum senang kemudian langsung mendaratkan ciuman di bibir ranumnya. Ciuman yang selalu panas dan bergairah.

Setelah ciuman itu berakhir, keduanya saling menatap dalam diam. "Maafkan aku ok?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak marah oppa."

Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya. "Aku mohon bersabarlah sedikit lagi."

"Ya, oppa."

Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Ia tahu jika ia tak bisa menepati janjinya. Baekhyun berkata 'ya' hanya untuk menenangkan namja itu.

.

.

Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun di kampusnya saat mereka pulang. Di perjalanan pulang, jemari keduanya saling bertautan, sesekali, namja itu mengecup jemari Baekhyun. Mereka saling tersenyum dan mengucapkan kata-kata cinta.

Mobil Chanye memasuki garasi. Saat Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu mobil dan keluar, tangannya di tahan oleh Chanyeol. Namja itu membalikkan badannya dan langsung menciumnya. Baekhyun sempat terkejut, namun selang beberapa detik setelahnya ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan membalas ciumian namja itu tak kalah panas. Chanyeol menggeser jok mobilnya sedikit kebelakang, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke atas pangkuannya. Dengan cekatan, ia menarik turun celana dalam yang di kenakan Baekhyun dan membuka resleting celananya sendiri hingga kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras dan siap mencuat keluar. Mereka pun melakukan penyatuan tubuh dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

Mereka melakukannya di dalam mobil Chanyeol hampir setengah jam. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun bergerak naik turun di pangkuan Chanyeol, dengan tubuh yang menyatu di bawah sana. Gadis itu berusaha menahan desahannya saat kejantanan Chanyeol dengan akurat menggoda titik kenikmatannya didalam sana.

Baekhyun mengerang nikmat saat orgasmenya datang. Ia terduduk lemas dengan kepala menyandar di bahu Chayayol, dan namja itu pun menggeram saat dirinya juga menjumpai orgasme tak lama setelah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun kemudian mengecupnya. "Sayang, rapikan penampilanmu. Nana akan curiga kalau kita terlalu lama."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian beranjak dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia mengenakan kembali celana dalamnya, mengeringkan peluh diwajahnya dengan tissu di mobil Chanyeol. Begitu pula dengan namja itu. Setelah rapi, merekapun masuk ke dalam rumah bersama.

Di ruang tamu, nampak Nana sedang berbincang dengan suster Yoon, suster yang selama ini merawat Nana. "Kalian sudah pulang?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum pada Nana. Mereka menghampiri yeoja itu dan mendapatkan pelukan selamat datang dari Nana. Baekhyun lebih dahulu memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Nana yang masih berbincang di ruang tamu.

.

.

Baekhyun mematut dirinya di depa cermin. Ia tidak tahu persis usia kehamilannya saat ini, karena memang Baekhyun belum memeriksakannya ke dokter. Yang ia tahu, sudah hampir dua bulan saat ia mengetahuinya lewat test pack waktu itu. Perutnya pun sudah nampak sedikit membuncit. Gadis itu meraba perutnnya. "Sayang, apa yang harus eomma lakukan?" Baekhyun bermonolog. "Eomma benar-benar tak tega harus memisahkanmu dari appa, tapi... eomma tak mungkin tetap berada di sini dengan kehadiranmu. Secepatnya, kita akan berpisah dengan appa."

Isakan tangis Baekhyun terdengar lirih. "Tapi sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau kita membuat acara perpisahan dengan appa. Tapi, appa tidak boleh tahu jika itu adalah acara perpisahan."

Baekhyun beranjak ke kasur dan membaringkan tubuh mungilnya di kasur. Di raihnya sebuah boneka beruang yang di hadiakan Chanyeol saat dulu ia ulang tahun.

**_._**

**_._**

**_to be continue_**

**_._**

**_._**

**author's zone**

.

terima kasih buat segala bentuk dukungan atas FF ini -Review-follow-fave-nya-atopun kalian para siders yang tercintahhh ahahahhaa!

yeah, masa pada sok sama kehadiran Yixing, pada ga peka ya, pdhl di chap 1 jelas2 ada nama 'Zhang Yixing' wkwkwkk!

dan segala bentuk review-baik pro dan kontra soal yixing, ff ini sudah di tulis dan di tetapkan castnya, jdi yeah nikmati saja kehadiran Yixing (?) disini heheee

dan ada yg benci sama chan, ayolah, dia ga seburuk itu, dan yg minta xingbaek bersatu, sama sekali belum kepikiran buat itu loh, ending masih dalam proses dan bisa berubah2 sesuai ide yg muncul di kepala cantik (?) aku hehehee/ -_-

soal yg minta nana mati? minta maaf sana sama Nana eonnie.. wks.. becanda! janganlah, klo dia mati FF ini bakal ga menarik dong, dan selesai tanpa konflik yg seru, yekan?

soal banyak banget adegan NC, marry your daughter - kamu reqnya terlambat, chapter ini udah selesai aku tulis, jd NCnya nikmati aja anggap bonus, kan konfliknya tetap berjalan...

baekhyun jangan di siksa. -_- lah, kapan aku buat adegan Baekhyun disiksa coba? kan ini bukan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga ceritanya/? wks.. mksdnya tersiksa batin ya.. ga papalah, itu proses byunbaek menuju bahagia.. wks..

apa lagi ya? ah pokoknya seru baca koment kalian yg panjang2 dan menggebu2 wks.. tetap review yaa.. aku cinta kalian readers/ ga ding, aku cinta zhang yixing -_-

klo ada typo tdi, sorry ya~

oke, sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya...

**n Keep REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

.

Yixing memasuki rumah Baekhyun untuk melakukan terapi penyembuhan pada Nana seperti biasanya. Kali ini, Ia datang tidak terlalu pagi, dan saat datang, Baekhyun membukakan pintu untuknya. Gadis itu tidak kuliah hari itu.

"Silahkan masuk oppa."

Yixing tersenyum dan melangkah masuk mengikuti Baekhyun. Ia duduk di ruang tamu, dimana Nana sedang melatih gerakan kakinya di bantu oleh suster Yoon. Mata Yixing tak lepas dari gadis itu, Baekhyun yang berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkannya minuman seperti biasa jika ia ada di rumah.

Tubuh gadis itu terlihat berbeda. Meski Yixing bukan spesialist dalam bidang itu, tapi ia cukup mengerti dan analisa yang ia lakukan hampir mendekati kebeneran. Tubuh Baekhyun berubah semakin hari, berbeda dari saat pertama kali ia kenal gadis itu sekitar setahun yang lalu. Ia setiap hari bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan cukup peka pada perubahan itu. Dan tak hanya sekali, beberapa kali ini memergoki Baekhyun tengah muntah di pagi hari, saat ia datang pagi-pagi.

Yixing menghela napas. Ia berharap analisanya salah. Ia berharap gadis itu benar-benar tak seperti apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Namun saat melihat Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju westafel, sepertinya harapan Yixing tak akan terwujud. Namja tampan itu pun menghampiri Baekhyun ke westafel. Ia mengurut tengkuk Yixing. "Kau tidak apa-apa Baek? Apa kau sedang sakit?"

Baekhyun buru-buru mengelap wajahnya dengan tissu dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yixing. "Aku tidak apa-apa oppa. Sungguh." Ucap Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan Yixing. Ia masih mengalami morning sick, dan itu benar-benar menyiksa.

"Kau nampak pucat? Yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Ya. Aku hanya kelelahan karena belakang banyak tugas." Bohongnya.

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun dapat menangkap tatapan curiga namja itu. Ia lupa jika namja didepannya ini adalah seorang dokter. Tentu saja Yixing akan peka dengan kondisinya. "I-iya."

Yixing tak lagi bertanya. Ia hanya mengangguk. "Baguslah."

Kedua kemudian saling berdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. "Baek/Oppa." Keduanya berucap serempak.

"Ya oppa?"

Yixing menatapnya lekat dan meraih jemari Baekhyun untuk di genggam. Namja tampan itu nampak gugup. "Baekhyun-ah. Sebenarnya... sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini. Aku... aku menyukaimu."

Baekhyun terkejut dan langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yixing. "Oppa aku..." Baekhyun gelagapan. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika selama ini Yixing diam-diam menyukainya.

Yixing tersenyum maklum. "Aku tahu kau sama sekali tak tertarik padaku. Aku tahu... di matamu ada namja lain. Aku bisa merasakannya. Aku hanya mengungkapkan perasaanku, Baek. Aku tidak meminta apalagi memaksamu menerima perasaanku. Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya."

Baekhyun menatap Yixing. Namja ini, dengan kelembutan dan sikap sopannya. Jika saja hatinya belum di miliki Chanyeol, mungkin Baekhyun akan mempertimbangkan untuk belajar mencintai Yixing. "Maafkan aku oppa."

Yixing terkekeh. "Hey, tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau tak salah, Baek." Namja itu mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"I-iya."

"Ku lihat, akhir-akhir ini kau nampak murung. Jika kau punya masalah dan membutuhkan teman, kau bisa datang padaku, Baek. Kita teman bukan?"

Teman? Baekhyun menatap Yixing. Ya, benar. Baekhyun memang tengah punya masalah. Tapi sayangnya tak ada jalan keluarnya. Yixing menawarkannya bantuan?

"I-iya. Kita teman." Mereka pun saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa haus hingga ia memutuskan pergi kedapur malam itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati dua orang yang tengah berciuman di living room rumah itu. Tubuhnya langsung lemas saat matanya menangkap dengan jelas kedua sosok itu. Sang namja yang tengah memangku yeojanya. Mereka adalah Chanyeol dan Nana.

DEG!

Mata Baekhyun tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol. Gadis itu langsung berbalik arah dan kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya. Baekhyun mengunci pintu dan tubuhnya merosot di pintu. Lututnya ia tekuk dengan kedua lengannya yang memeluknya. Kepalanya ia benamkan di antara kedua lututnya, suara isak tangis lirihnya pun terdengar.

.

Sudah setengah jam setelah kejadian, ia melihat Chanyeol dan Nana berciuman itu, Baekhyun masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya.

Tok tok tok. "Baekhyun, sayang, buka pintunya."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu yang di ketuk oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghiraukannya. Namun sepertinya namja itu tak menyerah begitu saja. Ia terus mengetuk pintu dan memanggil Baekhyun. Gadis itu lah yang akhirnya menyerah dan beranjak dari kasur untuk membuka kan pintu.

Chanyeol langsung masuk dan mengunci pintu kamar itu setelah di bukakan. Ia langsung menarik tubuh Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya. "Kau melihatnya. Demi Tuhan, jangan salah paham sayang. Aku... aku sama sekali tak berniat mencium Nana. Dia yang menginginkannya. Aku... aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. Bagaimana pun juga, dia masih istriku yang sah."

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia tahu suatu hari semua ini pasti akan terjadi. Jika hari ini Baekhyun melihat mereka berciuman, mungkin besok ia akan melihat Chanyeol dan Eommanya bercinta. Baekhyun tahu ia tak akan sanggup melihat lebih dari mereka berciuman. Itu sangat menyiksanya.

"Ya, aku mengerti oppa." Baekhyun berkata bohong jika ia mengerti. Ia hanya tak ingin memperumit keadaan jika ia mengatakan ia sangat terluka melihat Chanyeol mencium eommanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lega kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali. "Terima kasih sayang."

.

.

_Byun Kyuhyun. _

Nama itu terlintas di benak Baekhyun. Nama namja yang sudah lama sekali tak ia temui. Namja itu adalah appa kandungnya. Baekhyun sudah mempunyai alasan kepergiannya pada eommanya. Ia akan mengatakan ingin tinggal dengan appanya untuk beberapa saat. Tapi ia akan mengatakannya tanpa di ketahui oleh Chanyeol.

Namja itu sudah pergi ke kantor beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini hanya ada Baekhyun dan eommanya di meja makan. Suster Yoon dan Dokter Yixing belum datang.

"Eomma."

Nana mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun. "Ya?"

Baekhyun menatap lekat-lekat mata eommanya. "Bolehkan aku... tinggal dengan appa untuk beberapa waktu."

Nana tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Sudah lima belas tahun ia dan mantan suaminya berpisah dan baru kali ini Baekhyun mengatakan ia ingin tinggal dengan appanya. Dan yang ia tahu, mantan suaminya itu sudah menikah lagi dan tinggal di Cina. "Kau serius?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Bagaimanapun juga, aku merindukan appa. Aku hanya sekali setahun bertemu dengan appa. Lagi pula, ku rasa kau dan Chanyeol butuh waktu berbulan madu. Aku tak ingin menganggu."

Nana mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Chan-"

"Tidak usah eomma. Aku hanya perlu izinmu saja. Aku akan berangkat beberapa hari lagi dan aku sudah mengabarkannya pada appa."

"Berapa lama kau akan tinggal dengan appa dan bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tentang kuliahku, aku sudah mendaftar untuk pertukaran pelajar ke Cina."

Nana kembali mengangguk. "Sebenarnya eomma keberatan. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, eomma tak boleh melarangmu bersama appamu. Kau juga berhak mengenal appamu. Baiklah, jika kau benar-benar ingin tinggal dengannya, kau harus rajin menghubungiku. Aku dan Chanyeol juga sesering mungkin akan mengunjungimu nantinya."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Kali ini ia tersenyum tulus. "Ya, eomma."

.

.

Baekhyun mulai merencanakan kepergiannya sebaik mungkin tanpa di curigai oleh Chanyeol. Lima hari lagi. Yah, lima hari lagi ia akan terbang ke negara asal dokter Yixing itu. Ia juga sudah mengabari appanya di sana. Kyuhyun sangat senang saat mengetahui Baekhyun akan datang ke Cina, begitu juga dengan Victoria, eomma tirinya.

Di depan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasa, meski hatinya begitu tersiksa harus melepaskan lelaki itu dari hidupnya. Baekhyun sadar, dari awal Chanyeol memang bukan miliknya, jadi mungkin, kata melepaskan disini tidak terlalu tepat untuknya.

Pagi seperti biasa, ia menyiapkan sarapan. Lalu pergi ke kampus untuk menyelesai urusan perpindahan kuliahnya, yang Chanyeol tahu ia masih kuliah seperti biasa. Karena setiap paginya, Chanyeol tetap mengantar Baekhyun ke kampus. Yixing juga tetap menjalani tugasnya, dan Nana menjalani terapi pemulihan. Semua nampak sama, tak ada yang berubah. Baekhyun begitu ahli berakting didepan Chanyeol.

Dan tentang kehamilannya, ia juga begitu pandai menyembunyikannya hingga baik Chanyeol ataupun Nana tak ada yang mencurigainya. Namun Baekhyun tak menyadari, jika Yixing sebenarnya sudah mengetahuinya.

Pagi ini pula, mereka sarapan seperti biasa. Bahkan kali ini Yixing juga ada di meja makan. Namja itu datang pagi-pagi seperti waktu itu. Karena setelahnya Yixing ada tugas di rumah sakit, ia akan lebih pagi men-terapi Nana.

"Baek, kenapa kau tidak memakan sarapanmu?"

Baekhyun terlihat gugup, ia merasa sangat mual untuk sekedar memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk untuk menatap eomma-nya dan sekilas Chanyeol yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku... tidak berselera makan, eomma."

Yixing menolehkan kepalanya memandang Baekhyun. Gadis itu nampak sedikit pucat. Apa selama ini Baekhyun pernah memeriksakan kehamilannya pada dokter? Apa Baekhyun pernah meminum vitamin atau pun susu untuk mengatasi rasa mualnya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus bergulir di benak Yixing.

"Kau itu sudah cukup kurus untuk melakukan diet Baek. Makanlah yang banyak."

"T-tapi-"

"Baek, apa kau mau makan sereal saja? Ku lihat kemarin di kulkas ada sereal. Ku buatkan ya?" Yixing menyela ucapan Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, namja itu langsung saja berjalan menuju kulkas.

"T-tidak usah oppa."

Yixing menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Tidak apa-apa. Tunggulah sebentar, akan ku buatkan." Yixing menyiapkan sereal untuk Baekhyun di couter dapur rumah itu.

Nana tersenyum senang menyaksikan. Ia bahkan menghentikan sarapannya dan memangku tangan dan meletakkan dagunya untuk melihat Yixing dan Baekhyun. Sementara Chanyeol yang semula duduk tenang menikmati sarapan paginya di samping Nana, kini terlihat menahan kesalnya. Baekhyun memberanikan diri memandang Chanyeol, dan dia dapat memastikan Chanyeol tengah marah.

Yixing kembali ke meja makan dan meletakkan semangkuk sereal di depan Baekhyun. "Makanlah. Itu cukup membantu mengurangi mual dan hilangnya selera makanmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum gugup pada Yixing. "T-terima kasih, oppa."

Nana masih setia menyaksikan interaksi Yixing dan Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat manis, seperti adegan dalam serial drama remaja yang sering ia tonton akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku tidak menerima ucapan terima kasih, Baek. Aku boleh mengajukan suatu permintaan?"

Baekhyun langsung menghentikan suapannya, wajahnya langsung menegang. Chanyeol yang tadi hendak menyuap makanan kemulutnya pun terhenti di udara. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya kembali kedalam piringnya. Jemarinya meraih gelas berisi minuman didepannya yang tinggal separuh itu, ia meremas kuat gelas itu seperti hendak meremukkannya. Sementara Nana menunggu dengan antusias setiap kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Yixing selanjutnya.

Apa Yixing akan menyatakan perasaannya dan meminta Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya?

Baekhyun menerka-nerka apa permintaan Yixing itu. Apa namja itu... benar-benar akan menyatakan perasaan lagi, dan kali ini didepan Nana dan Chanyeol.

"Baek?"

Suara Yixing memecah keheningan yang sempat menguasai. Baekhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada namja itu. "I-iya, oppa."

Yixing terkekeh geli melihat wajah gugup gadis itu. "Benarkah, kau berjanji akan mengabulkannya bukan?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Dia hanya bisa berdoa agar tak terjadi kekacauan yang di timbulkan Chanyeol atas apapun yang akan di ucapkan Yixing nantinya.

"Aku hanya minta..." Yixing memutus kalimatnya, membuat Baekhyun semakin gelisa. "...kau harus menghabiskan serealnya."

Huffftt!

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menghembuskan napas leganya. "Iya, tapi oppa, ini banyak sekali."

Nana juga menghela napas dan sedikit kecewa pada klimaks adegan romantis itu. Sementara itu, Chanyeol sudah bisa kembali menguasai emosinya. Jika saja, namja cantik itu berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun, ia tidak janji akan bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar Yixing.

"Baek, dokter Yixing benar, kau harus menghabiskannya. Karena eomma yakin dokter Yixing membuatnya dengan penuh perasaan cinta."

"Uhuk!"

Ucapan Nana membuat Chanyeol tersedak oleh makanan yang hendak ia telan. Nana dan Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol kau tidak apa-apa?/Oppa, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kalimat itu keluar serempat dari mulut Nana dan Baekhyun. Keduanya pun refleks langsung mengulurkan minuman mereka masing-masing pada Chanyeol. "Minumlah." Lagi-lagi dua yeoja itu berucap serempak.

Chanyeol terpaku, menatap bergilir Nana di sampingnya dan Baekhyun didepannya. Keduanya tengah mengulurkan gelas minuman padanya. Tindakan refleks itu seakan mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk memilih antara Nana dan Baekhyun dengan menerima salah satu dari gelas yang mereka ulurkan. Chanyeol membeku... ia tak bisa. Tidak bisa memilih. Belum lebih tepatnya. Jika harus memilih sudah jelas ia akan memilih Baekhyun, namun tidak untuk saat ini, Nana masih membutuhkannya.

"A-aku.. tidak apa-apa." Jawab Chanyeol akhirnya lalu meraih gelasnya sendiri. Mengabaikan uluran gelas dari Nana dan juga Baekhyun.

Yixing menyaksikan hanya diam mengamati. Meski ia belum memastikan kebenaran perselingkuhan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol, tapi semua kenyataan yang baru saja ia saksikan, sudah menjawab semua pertanyaannya selama ini. Dan mungkin Nana tidak sadar, namun ia mendengar dengan jelas, Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'Oppa' bukan 'Appa'.

Nana dan Baekhyun kembali meletakkan gelasnya di tempat semula. Nana meraih tissu untuk membersihkan bekas makanan di bibir Chanyeol. "Hati-hati Chanyeol. Kau kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah?"

Chanyeol membalas tatapan Nana. "Tidak. Aku baru saja ingat, jika ada rapat pagi ini. Lima belas menit lagi di mulai. Ku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Oh astaga. Kalau begitu cepatlah pergi ke kantor."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia menyelesaikan sarapan kemudian berdiri dan memakai jas kerjanya. Lalu kembali menghampiri Nana untuk mencium kening istrinya. "Aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa nanti." Ucapnya kemudian dan langsung pergi begitu saja, menghiraukan Baekhyun dan juga Yixing yang ada disana.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan." Balas Nana.

Baekhyun diam menyaksikan. Tak satupun adegan yang terlewatkan dari pandangannya. Saat Chanyeol mengecup kening Nana, membelai mesra pipi Nana dan tersenyum pada eommanya itu. Ia menyaksikan dengan jelas.

"Baek, kau tidak bermaksud mengingkari janji bukan?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Yixing dan menatap bingung namja itu. "Untuk tidak menghabiskan sereal buatanku. Ayo, habiskan Baek." Lanjut Yixing.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, berusaha tersenyum membalas Yixing tepatnya. Ia mengangguk lemah. Baekhyun berusaha menelan suap demi suap sereal itu. Bukan hanya rasa mual yang berusaha ia tahan, namun rasa sakit di sudut hatinya, air mata yang mendesak keluar, semuanya berlomba seolah ingin menyiksa Baekhyun pagi itu.

Dan lagi-lagi, hanya Yixing yang menyadari jika gadis di sampingnya itu seperti tengah tertekan dan berusaha menahan tangisnya. Semakin Baekhyun terlihat rapuh dan terluka, semakin kuat jugalah keinginan namja asal Cina itu untuk melindungi gadis itu.

Yixing sendiri tak mengerti, perasaannya pada Baekhyun, hanya sebatas perasaan kasihan atau... ia benar-benar mencintai gadis itu.

.

.

Gadis itu berdiri di depan halte bersamaan dengan orang-orang yang juga tengah menunggu bus. Baekhyun. Setelah usai sarapan tadi, ia berpamitan pada eommanya untuk pergi ke kampus. Namun Baekhyun berbohong, karena saat ini tujuannya adalah ke rumah sakit. Ia berencana untuk memeriksakan kandungannya.

Baekhyun tertunduk sembari mengelus perutnya. 'Sayang, maafkan eomma ya. Eomma tak menjagamu dengan baik. Kau harus selalu kuat ya.'

Beberapa meter dari halte bus itu, sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di pinggir jalan. Di dalamnya, seorang namja tampan nampak memandang serius kearah halte tersebut.

Zhang Yixing.

Setelah berpamitan usai men-terapi Nana, Yixing mengurungkan niatnya ke rumah sakit dengan sebelumnya sudah meminta izin pada atasannya dengan alasan ada urusan penting yang mendesak. Beruntung karena ia adalah pegawai yang teladan, hingga atasannya tak mencurigai jika Yixing berkata bohong. Yang di lakukan dokter muda itu adalah mengikuti Baekhyun diam-diam setelah mengetahui Baekhyun keluar rumah usai sarapan.

Ia pun menemukan gadis itu tengah berdiri di halte bus. Yixing nampak begitu jelas saat Baekhyun mengelus perutnya.

.

Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit menunggu, bus yang di tunggu Baekhyun tak kunjung datang. Gadis itu sudah terlihat kelelahan dan pucat.

Baekhyun mulai merasakan nyeri di perutnya, kepalanya pun tiba-tiba pusing. "Ughh..." Baekhyun meremas perutnya yang terasa sakit seperti tertusuk-tusuk. Sangat menyakitkan hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir saja jatuh kalau saja tak segera berpegangan pada tiang halte tersebut.

"Oh Ya Tuhan, kau kenapa nona?" seorang ahjuma yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun segera menghampirinya saat melihat Baekhyun terhuyung. "Kau berdarah!" pekiknya.

Berdarah?

Baekhyun langsung memeriksa kakinya dan mendapati darah segar mengalir melewati pahanya. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. "A-appoh." Lirihnya kesakitan.

Orang-orang yang berada di halte itu pun menghampirinya dan membantu Baekhyun duduk di kursi halte bus. "Nona, apa kau sedang hamil?" tanya ahjuma yang tadi membantunya.

Baekhyun terlihat bingung dan ketakutan. Ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan ahjuma itu. Tubuhnya bergetar dan ia sudah terisak.

"Permisi." Seorang namja berusaha masuk melewati kerumunan yang mengelilingi Baekhyun. "Permisi.." Yixing yang sedari tadi mengawasi Baekhyun langsung berlari tanpa berfikir panjang saat mendapati Baekhyun hampir saja tersungkur. Ia kini berjongkok di depan Baekhyun yang terlihat pucat dan kesakitan. "Baek, Baekhyun?"

"Tuan, apa kau kenal gadis ini?"

Yixing menoleh pada ahjuma yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan ahjuma itu. "Apa dia sedang hamil?" lagi-lagi Yixing mengangguk.

"Oh astaga! Apa kau suaminya? Kau membiarkan istrimu pergi sendirian dan menunggu di halte bus. Suami macam apa yang membiarkan istrinya pergi sendirian? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada istri dan anakmu, eoh? cepatlah bawa ke rumah sakit sebelum kau kehilangan anakmu! Istrimu pendarahan!"

Yixing terpaku mendengar ucapan ahjuma itu, yang mengira ia suami Baekhyun. Ia kemudian melirik Baekhyun yang masih meringis menahan sakit.

"Ya, mengapa kau melamun? Cepat bawa ke rumah sakit!" bentak ahjuma tadi, geram karena Yixing tak juga bertindak.

"Ah iya." Yixing langsung berdiri dan meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam gendongannya. "Terima kasih ahjuma." Ucapnya sedikit membungkuk lalu berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya terparkir.

Semua orang di tempat itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menyaksikan, ada juga yang berbisik-bisik. "Tsk, jika belum siap menjadi orang tua, mengapa berani-beraninya menikah!" gumam ahjuma tadi yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Yixing.

Yixing berusaha menghiraukan. Ia setengah berlari menuju mobilnya, sedikit kesusahan membuka pintu mobil dengan Baekhyun yang berada dalam gendongannya. Ia mendudukkan gadis itu di jok depan dengan hati-hati kemudian menyusul memasuki mobil. Tak membuang waktu, Yixing langsung menyalakan mesin mobil kemudian melajukannya.

"Ughh.. appoh.." Baekhyun kembali meringis kesakitan sembari meremas perutnya.

"Baek, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun bahkan tak sanggup untuk sekedar menyahut panggilan Yixing. Ia terus meringis dan meremas perutnya sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit.

"Baek, bertahanlah. Kita akan segera sampai."

.

Yixing kembali setengah berlari menggendong Baekhyun memasuki rumah sakit. Ia memilih rumah sakit yang terdekat saat itu, bukan rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja. Para suster yang melihat Yixing langsung tanggap membantu dan mengambil alih Baekhyun.

Kini gadis itu memasuki ruangan UGD dan tengah di tangani dokter dan beberapa perawat. Yixing menunggu dengan gelisa di depan pintu ruangan dan berjalan mondar mandir. Sekali-kali ia menghela napas, terkadang mengusap wajahnya dengan sedikit kasar.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat jika Baekhyun masih mempunyai keluarga. Eommanya. _Apa aku harus menghubungi eommanya? Tapi, bukankah Nana tidak tahu mengenai kehamilan Baekhyun. Dan... bagaimana jika Nana tahu ayah bayi yang di kandung Baekhyun adalah Park Chanyeol, suaminya sendiri?_

Sigh! Yixing kembali menghela napas berat...

_Tidak! aku harus menunggu Baekhyun sadar dulu baru bertindak. Aku... tidak boleh gegabah._ Batin Yixing.

Krek!

Suara pintu ruang UGD yang terbuka membuat Yixing langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia mendapati rekan satu profesinya itu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia sudah tenang dan kondisinya sudah stabil. Tapi sebaiknya, kau membawanya ke dokter kandungan untuk mengetahui kondisi kandungannya dokter Zhang." Jelas dokter bernama –Kim Jongdae itu.

Yixing bernapas lega. "Ya, aku tahu. Terima kasih dokter Kim."

Mereka saling membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum sebelum Jongdae berpamitan. Yixing melangkah memasuki ruangan itu. Ia menemukan Baekhyun tengah duduk di kasur sedang melamun.

"Baek?"

"Y-yixing oppa." Gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan wajahnya langsung terlihat gugup. Yixing menghampirinya sembari mendorong sebuah kursi roda yang telah disiapkan seorang perawat yang masih di ruangan itu. Yixing meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan meletakkan tubuh gadis itu dengan hati-hati ke kursi roda.

"O-oppa, apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun terlihat bingung, namun ia tetap membiarkan Yixing menggendongnya dan meletakkannya ke kursi roda.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Yixing tersenyum tipis. Ia mendorong kursi roda tersebut ke luar ruangan itu dan mengikuti seorang perawat yang menuntun mereka di depan.

"Oppa, kita mau kemana?" Baekhyun mendongak untuk memandang Yixing.

"Nanti kau akan tahu."

Yixing menjawab pertanyaannya dengan membalikkan kalimat sebelumnya. Itu membuat Baekhyun menjadi gugup dan takut. Ia hanya bisa menerka, kira-kira apa yang akan di lakukan Yixing dan kemana Yixing akan membawanya?

Dan tubuhnya semakin menegang saat ia mendapati Yixing membawanya ke bagian kandungan. Baekhyun bisa menebak jika Yixing memang sudah mengetahui kehamilannya. Gadis itu terlihat menggenggam erat ujung baju yang ia kenakan.

Pintu ruangan yang mereka tuju di buka oleh perawat yang menuntun mereka. Yixing mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun memasuki ruangan itu. Di sana, seorang dokter wanita yang cantik tersenyum menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Yeah, berkat bantuan Jongdae, Baekhyun tak perlu mengantri dan langsung bisa menemui dokter kandungan di rumah sakit ini.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa dokter itu ramah.

"Selamat pagi dokter." Balas Yixing tak kalah ramahnya.

"Ah dokter Yixing. Silahkan duduk."

"Ah ya." Yixing langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di depan meja dokter tersebut. Ia terlihat gugup.

Dokter itu memandang Yixing dan wanita yang tengah duduk di kursi roda yang sedari tadi memasuki ruangannya terus menunduk.

"Kau... bersama siapa?"

"Oh. Dia Baekhyun. Dia-"

"Oh astaga! Jangan bilang kau sudah menikah dan kau lupa mengundangku! Tsk, kau benar-benar keterlaluan Yixing. Kau dan sifat pelupamu itu benar-benar tak berubah, eoh!"

Hari ini, untuk kedua kalinya ia di kira suami Baekhyun. Yixing menjadi salah tingkah dan bingung. "Nunna, bukan. Aku bukan..." Yixing melirik Baekhyun dan ia langsung menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat gadis itu meremas ujung bajunya. Baekhyun terlihat ketakutan.

"Bukan... apa?" dokter itu terlihat bingung dengan tingkah Yixing dan juga wanita yang datang bersamanya itu.

"Maksudku... aku bukan lupa. Kami menikah di Changsa waktu itu dan ku dengar kau dan Jongdae sangat sibuk. Aku hanya tak ingin menganggu kesibukan kalian. Maafkan aku, nunna."

"Tsk ya ya baiklah. Dan yeah, ku ucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kalian." dokter itu melirik Baekhyun sejenak. "Hm, suster, bawa Baekhyun-ssi ke ranjang. Aku akan memeriksanya sekarang."

Perawat tadi membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri dari kursi roda kemudian berbaring di ranjang di sudut ruangan itu untuk pemeriksaan. Dokter wanita tadi pun beranjak menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia mengamati gadis itu sejenak. Setelahnya, sang dokter memulai serangkaian prosedur pemeriksaan.

Sekitar lima belas menit berlalu, dan selama itu Yixing tetap setia menungu. Ia duduk di kursi di depan meja dokter yang di ketahui bernama Kim Minseok itu.

Baekhyun di tuntun perawat tadi untuk berdiri dari ranjang dan kemudian mendudukkannya di kursi di samping Yixing. Dan dokter Minseok pun sudah kembali ke mejanya. Perawat yang tadi membantu Baekhyun kemudian membawakan print out USG-nya pada dokter Minseok. Dokter cantik itu juga terlihat tengah menuliskan resep yang harus mereka tembus nantinya.

"Bagaimana dengan kandungan Baekhyun, nunna?" Yixing langsung mengajukan pertanyaan.

Minseok menatapnya lekat lalu menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan sampai istrimu mengalami pendarahan Xing. Kandungannya begitu lemah. Seharusnya sebagai seorang dokter, kau tahu betul apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk memastikan kondisinya selalu sehat."

Baekhyun terhenyak mendengar ucapan dokter Minseok lalu melirik ke arah Yixing yang hanya diam mendengar semua perkataan dokter itu. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Yixing. Seingatnya, saat ia mengalami pendarahan di halte bus tadi, Yixing juga di salahkan oleh ahjuma itu karena menganggap Yixing suami yang tak bertanggung jawab. Dan sekarang, dokter Minseok juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Dan mengapa... Yixing diam saja? mengapa ia membiarkan dirinya di persalahkan atas hal yang tak ia lakukan?

"Ya, aku tahu ini semua kelalaianku nunna." Yixing menolehkan kepala menghadap Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku Baek. Mulai sekarang, aku... aku akan selalu menjagamu."

Baekhyun terhenyak. Dari tatapan itu, ia menemukan kesungguhan. Tidak! Yixing mengatakan itu karena saat ini ia tengah berpura-pura menjadi suami Baekhyun, bukan?

Seandainya saja... orang yang mengatakan itu adalah Chanyeol, maka Baekhyun tak akan ragu untuk mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus.

Chanyeol! Baekhyun hanya bisa membayangkan, jika seseorang yang berada di sampingnya saat ini adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar.

"Hah, ya sudahlah. Yang terpenting, bayi kalian baik-baik saja. Baekhyun hanya mengalami pendarahan ringan." Minseok menyerahkan hasil USG tadi pada Yixing dan Baekhyun. "Ini adalah gambar janin kalian yang di perkirakan sudah berusia sepuluh minggu. Aku sudah meresepkan vitamin dan penguat kandungan untuk Baekhyun. Dan kau harus memastikan Baekhyun harus selalu meminumnya tepat waktu, Xing. Teruslah pantau pertumbuhan dan perkembangan janin kalian."

Yixing menerima hasil USG serta resep yang di serahkan Minseok padanya. "Ah, terima kasih banyak nunna. Aku akan selalu ingat kata-katamu. Kalau begitu, aku dan Baekhyun pamit nunna."

Yixing berdiri dari kursinya kemudian membantu Baekhyun kembali ke kursi rodanya. "Nonna, sekali lagi terima kasih. Permisi." Yixing sedikit membungkuk pada Minseok.

"Ya, sama-sama." Balas Minseok.

Baekhyun pun membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya pada Minseok. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan dokter Minseok. Minseok membalasnya tersenyum.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan obat dan administrasi, Yixing menghampiri Baekhyun yang menunggunya di ruang tunggu di lobbi rumah sakit itu. Gadis itu duduk termenung dengan tatapan kosong. Yixing menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baek..." Yixing berjongkok di depan Baekhyun. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa masih ada yang sakit?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya hingga kini pandangan mata keduanya bertemu. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Aku... baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak!" Baekhyun langsung mencegah Yixing yang hendak menggendongnya. Gadis itu terlihat gugup. "Yixing oppa, aku... aku..."

Yixing mengerti. Yeah, jika Baekhyun pulang, akan banyak pertanyaan yang akan di ajukan Nana padanya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika nantinya Nana akan mengetahui tentang kehamilannya. "Kau perlu istirahat Baek. Kau dengar apa kata dokter tadi bukan? kandunganmu sangat lemah. Bagaimana kalau sementara, kau ku antar ke apartmentku?"

"Oppa, apakah... apakah kau..."

"Kita bicara nanti jika sudah berada di apartmentku. Yang terpenting saat ini, kau harus istirahat. Mengerti?"

Yixing menatapnya intens, dan ucapan itu seperti perintah yang harus ia patuhi. Baekhyun pun mengangguk setuju. "Ne."

Namja itu pun langsung meraih Baekhyun kedalam gendongannya dan membawa Baekhyun menuju parkiran rumah sakit dimana mobilnya terparkir.

.

.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang. Di kamar bercat putih bersih berpadu ungu yang begitu tertata rapi dan bersih. Kamar dokter Yixing. Sementara namja itu tengah berada di dapur, membuatkan Baekhyun bubur.

Baekhyun duduk bersandar di ranjang Yixing. Matanya terus menatap kearah pintu kamar Yixing yang tak tertutup. Jika ia tak salah hitung, sudah sekitar lima belas menit Yixing berada di dapur, mungkin sebentar lagi dokter itu akan kembali ke kamar.

Dan benar saja, selang beberapa saat kemudian, Yixing datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisikan bubur serta segelas susu. Namja itu tersenyum pada Baekhyun kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang di samping Baekhyun.

Namun senyuman Yixing kali ini tak membawa aura kebahagian seperti biasa. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun justru semakin gelisa. Kehamilan yang selama ini ia tutup rapat dari semua orang, kini sudah di ketahui oleh Yixing.

Banyak pertanyaan yang menghampirinya... apa selama ini Yixing sudah lama mengetahuinya? Dan... mengapa Yixing ada di halte saat ia pendarahan?

"Makan dulu Baek. Kau pucat sekali." Yixing meraih mangkuk bubur yang tadi ia letakkan di nakas di samping ranjangnya, kemudian mengarahkan suapannya pada Baekhyun.

"Oppa-"

"Kita bicara setelah ini, kau harus makan dulu."

Lagi-lagi kalimat perintah itu seakan menghipnotis Baekhyun untuk menurutinya. Gadis itu pun membuka mulutnya menerima suapan demi suapan Yixing. Hal itu terjadi dalam diam hingga bubur yang di buatkan Yixing kini tinggal setengah.

"Sudah oppa, aku kenyang."

Yixing pun mengalah dan menyudahi suapan buburnya pada Baekhyun. Ia meletakkan mangkuk bubur tadi di nakas kemudian meraih gelas susu dan mengarahkan Baekhyun agar meminumnya. Baekhyun pun meminum susu itu dengan terpaksa. Karena sedari tadi ia terus menahan mual.

Setelah selesai, Yixing kembali meletakkan gelas itu pada nampan di atas nakas. "Sekarang istirahatlah." Ucapnya. Yixing berdiri kemudian meraih nampan di nakas lalu hendak berjalan keluar kamar.

"Yixing oppa! Ku mohon, jangan membuatku bingung!"

Namun ucapan Baekhyun membuat langkah Yixing terhenti, tapi Yixing bergeming dan tak kunjung membalikkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Apa... apa kau sudah lama mengetahui tentang kehamilanku? Lalu, mengapa kau ada di halte bus saat aku pendarahan tadi? Apa kau mengikutiku?"

Yixing masih bergeming di tempatnya...

Sikap tenang Yixing membuat Baekhyun justru semakin ketakutan. Sebenarnya, apa yang ada di dalam benak Yixing. Mengapa, namja itu seperti tak punya emosi? "Katakan sesuatu ku mohon, oppa. Jangan membuatku semakin takut!"

Yixing langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia meletakkan nampan tadi di atas nakas dan kembali duduk di tepi ranjang. Yixing meraih bahu Baekhyun, mencengkramnya cukup erat. Ia menatap lekat-lekat gadis itu.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan, aku tahu lebih dari itu?"

Baekhyun terhenyak mendengar ucapan Yixing. _Apa Yixing tahu tentang_-

"Jika aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak hanya tahu tentang kehamilanmu, tapi aku juga mengetaui tentang ayah bayi itu..."

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang... menunggu dengan gugup setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Yixing.

"Jika aku tahu tentang..." Yixing memutus kalimatnya, membuat Baekhyun yang menunggu pun menahan napas. "... tentang hubunganmu dengan Park Chanyeol."

-_hubungannya dengan Chanyeol._

Baekhyun terpaku. Dan mereka pun terjebak dalam keheningan untuk beberapa saat. Saling menatap, dalam keterkejutan dan kebingungan bagi Baekhyun.

"O-oppa..."

**_._**

**_._**

**_To be continued_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_hai reader-deul_**

ada yg menanti FF** ini?**

yeah, di chapter ini emng lbh banyak LayBaek... engga apa2 ya, itu kebutuhan cerita..

NCnya terlampau sering ya, okelah aku kurangi. wkwkwk!

hm, sudah aku blngkan, alurnya bisa berubah2 sesuai ide yg muncul di kepala cantik aku hahaha #pd

jadi, aku belum bisa memastikan alur kedepannya seperti apa, tapi garis besar cerita dan ending udh di tetapkan kok, alurnya aja yg kadang nambah2 terus..

perbedaan umur Chanbaek itu 10 tahun loh.. Baek 19yo dan Chan 29yo

terima kkasih yg udh bersediah review yaa~ aku suka Review yg panjang2 loh... tp tersrah panjang ato pendek, yg penting isi kotak review jgn di skip!

sampai jumpa lagi...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**_._**

_"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan, aku tahu lebih dari itu?"_

_Baekhyun terhenyak mendengar ucapan Yixing. __**Apa Yixing tahu tentang-**_

_"Jika aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak hanya tahu tentang kehamilanmu, tapi aku juga mengetaui tentang ayah bayi itu..."_

_Tubuh Baekhyun menegang... menunggu dengan gugup setiap kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Yixing._

_"Jika aku tahu tentang..." Yixing memutus kalimatnya, membuat Baekhyun yang menunggu pun menahan napas. "... tentang hubunganmu dengan Park Chanyeol."_

**_-hubungannya dengan Chanyeol._**

_Baekhyun terpaku. Dan mereka pun terjebak dalam keheningan untuk beberapa saat. Saling menatap, dalam keterkejutan dan kebingungan bagi Baekhyun._

_"O-oppa..."_

.

"Ya, aku mengetahui semuanya."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Ia langsung menundukkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Yixing padanya. "K-kau pasti... k-kau pasti memandangku jijikkan oppa."

Yixing menghela napas. Berusaha menstabilkan emosinya. "Kalau aku jijik padamu, kau tidak akan berada di kamarku saat ini Baek." Ia meraih dagu gadis itu hingga kembali menatapnya. "Aku pernah bilang bukan, jika kau punya masalah dan membutuhkan teman, kau bisa berbagi padaku, Baek. Kita teman bukan?"

Yixing kembali menghela napas. Ia terlalu sering menghela napas hari ini rupanya, dan itu karena gadis ini. "Aku tahu selama ini kau menyimpan dan menanggung sendiri masalahmu. Kau nampak begitu rapuh dan lemah, Baek. Karena itu, mulai sekarang, kau bisa mengandalkanku.."

"Ini begitu rumit, Yixing oppa. Aku takut mengambil keputusan yang salah. Aku tidak mau menyakiti siapapun, terutama eomma. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun. Aku..." Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya.

Yixing menghapus jejak air mata di pipi gadis itu, "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya? Bagaimanapun juga, cepat atau lambat Nana-ssi akan segera mengetahui jika kau hamil, karena semakin hari, perutmu akan semakin membesar."

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat lalu menarik napas. "Aku... akan pergi."

"A-apa?"

.

.

Gadis itu tertidur lelap di ranjangnya, dan dari setengah jam yang lalu, Yixing masih setia duduk di sofa di kamarnya, memandangi wajah lelap Baekhyun.

Mengapa sejauh ini ia harus terlibat dengan kisah terlarang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Bisa saja Yixing tak ambil peduli dan mengabaikannya saja, tapi, setiap kali melihat tatapan penuh luka dan rapuh Baekhyun, ia tak bisa mengacuhkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

Yixing sesungguhnya tak ingin hanya di anggap sabatas teman saja, ia ingin memiliki Baekhyun untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi dengan kenyataan jika Baekhyun mencintai pria lain, kenyataan jika Baekhyun tengah hamil oleh namja lain, membuat Yixing ragu.

Ini bukan soal –Baekhyun masih perawan atau tidak! keadaan Baekhyun, ia akan menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi kenyataan jika Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, adalah hal yang tidak bisa ia abaikan.

Baekhyun sudah menceritakan padanya. Bagaimana kisah terlarang itu di mulai.

_Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, aku mengenalnya lewat pesta ulang tahun perusahaan eomma. Kami berkenalan dan dekat setelah perkenalan malam itu. _

_Saat itu, aku begitu bahagia karena mengira Chanyeol mendekati karena dia menyukai. Tapi kenyataan yang aku terima selanjutnya menghancurkan semua kebahagian itu. _

_Suatu malam, eomma mengajakku menemaninya makan malam dan memperkenalkan kekasihnya padaku. Dan kekasihnya itu adalah... Park Chanyeol._

_Aku sangat terpukul malam itu. Aku menangis dalam diam. Tapi aku berusaha tegar di depan mereka. Kenyataan yang aku dapati, Chanyeol mendekatiku bukan karena dia tertarik padaku, dia mendekatiku atas saran eomma. Eomma ingin aku dan Chanyeol saling mengenal sebelum ia secara resmi memperkenalkan Chanyeol sebagai calon suaminya._

_Satu bulan setelahnya mereka menikah. Meski pun berat,tapi aku berusaha menerima pernikahan eomma dan Chanyeol. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk berusaha melupakan Chanyeol dan menerimanya sebagai appaku._

_Tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain._

_Malam setelah pernikahan itu, mobil yang membawa eomma dan Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan beruntun hingga membuat eomma koma selama setahun. Tapi Chanyeol hanya mendapati luka kecil._

_Dan selama satu tahun kami hidup bersama di rumah itu. Sebagai appa dan anak._

_Hingga suatu hari, Chanyeol memberi sebuah pengakuan tentang perasaannya padaku... bahwa selama satu tahun ini, dia berusaha memendam perasaannya. Kenyataan bahwa dia... juga mencintaiku._

_Dan cinta terlarang itu... di mulai setelah itu.. begitu manis.. begitu membahagiakan._

_Seperti lupa daratan, kami menikmati dosa itu dan mengabaikan segala konsekuensinya._

_Meski pun manis, namun dosa tetaplah dosa bukan? dan sekarang, aku tengah menjalani hukuman dari Tuhan karena dosa itu..._

.

Kembali, Yixing menghela napas.

Masalah Baekhyun memang sangat rumit dan hampir tak punya jalan keluar selain pergi dari kehidupan Chanyeol dan Nana.

Jika Baekhyun pergi..

_Aku akan pergi ke Cina. Aku sudah mengatakan pada eomma, jika aku akan tinggal bersama appa kandungku di Cina. Tapi, aku tak benar-benar akan tinggal bersama appa... Aku akan cari cara untuk tinggal sendiri di Cina nanti. Appa, juga tak boleh mengetahui tentang kehamilanku, karena jika appa tahu, pada akhirnya eomma pasti juga akan tahu._

Itu berarti, Baekhyun akan tinggal sendirian di Cina. Di negara yang asing baginya. Dengan kondisi tengah hamil muda, juga tubuh yang lemah dan rapuh.

Yixing tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis itu jika ia tinggal sendiri nantinya. Karena itu lah... Yixing sudah memikirkannya dan memutuskan... dia akan menemani Baekhyun ke Cina. Dia akan mendampingi Baekhyun, setidaknya sampai bayinya lahir nanti.

Yixing merogoh ponselnya dari saku celana kemudian men-dial nomor seseorang di daftar kontaknya. Ia menempelkan benda itu di telinganya, menunggu beberapa saat sebelum tersambung.

_"Ni Hao."_ Sapa seseorang dengan suara berat.

"Ni Hao, Kris ge."

"_Ya, ada apa Xing?"_

"Bisakah kita bertemu? Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

_"Baiklah. Aku sedang di rumah sakit. Kau datang saja saat jam istirahat ya."_

"Ya, Xie xie ge."

PIP! Sambungan itu terputus. Yixing kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya. Kemudian beranjak dari sofa menuju pintu keluar kamarnya. Yixing menutup kembali pintu itu pelan, agar tak membangunkan Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Sejenak ia menelusuri tempat asing itu, dan segera tersadar saat mendapati sebuah figura yang terpajang di dinding kamar itu.

Ah ya, dia sedang berada di apartment, kamar Yixing lebih tepatnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun sudah membaik setelah makan obat dan istirahat beberapa jam di kasur milik dokter tampan itu. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding Yixing, dan gadis itu tersentak saat melihat jarum jam berada tepat pada angka tujuh.

Itu berarti sudah sekitar enam jam ia tidur? Tubuhnya benar-benar butuh istirahat rupanya.

Baekhyun beranjak dari kasur menuju pintu keluar kamar Yixing, mencoba mencari keberadaan sang pemilik apartment, namun ia tak menemukannya. Baekhyun pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan menemukan tasnya tergeletak di sana. Baekhyun langsung membuka dan merogoh ponselnya.

Ada banyak sekali panggilan tak terjawab yang ia terima. Dari eommanya, dari Chanyeol dan yang terakhir, dari Yixing.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Pasti eommanya mengkhawatirkannya karena ia tak pulang dan memberikan kabar. Gadis itu pun langsung men-dial nomor sang eomma setelahnya. Beberapa saat menunggu, hingga terdengar suara seorang wanita menyahut dalam sambungan itu.

_"Yoboseyo."_

"Yoboseyo, eomma."

_"Ya, ada apa Baekkie?"_

"Hm, eomma, malam ini aku tidak pulang. Aku..." Baekhyun memutar otaknya untuk membuat alasan. "Ingin menginap di rumah Kyungsoo."

Hening sejenak menghinggapi, sebelum akhirnya Nana kembali membuka suara. _"Apa kau ingin membuat acara perpisahan dengan Kyungsoo. Baiklah. Tapi besok kau harus langsung pulang ne, eomma juga ingin menghabiskan waktu yang banyak denganmu sebelum kau berangkat ke Cina."_

Baekhyun terpaku sejenak mendengar ucapan eommanya. "N-ne, eomma."

PIP. Dan sambungan itu pun berakhir. Baekhyun menyamankan tubuhnya di sofa sembari memijit kepalanya. Pikirannya kembali terpusat pada satu nama.

Park Chanyeol.

Mengingat jika tersisa waktu empat hari lagi ia berada di Seoul.

Baekhyun kembali meraih ponsel yang tadi sempat ia letakkan di sampingnya. Ia membuka –Inbox dan mendapati beberapa pesan masuk, dan yang paling banyak dari Chanyeol, kemudian eommanya, Yixing dan juga Kyungsoo yang menanyakan –ketidak ikut sertaannya beberapa hari ini di dalam kelas.

Kyungsoo adalah sahabat Baekhyun, paling dekat semenjak keduanya berada di senior high school dan berlanjut saat keduanya menginjakkan kaki di universitas yang kebetulan sama, dan satu jurusan pula. Dari Yixing yang mengabarinya jika ia pergi untuk beberapa urusan dan menyuruh Baekhyun memakan –makanan yang telah ia siapkan di kulkas yang hanya tinggal dipanaskan. Dari sang eomma yang menanyakan keberadaannya dan...

Terakhir dan paling mendominasi dari Chanyeol. Bukan hanya pesan, ada beberapa panggilan masuk yang tak terjawab oleh Baekhyun. Pesan lelaki itu hanya berisikan_, Baek, angkat telponku, -Baek, kita perlu bicara, -Baek, balas pesanku, -Kau dimana sekarang _dan... seterusnya yang Baekhyun yakin berisikan kalimat yang hampir sama.

Baekhyun meletakkan kembali ponsel tersebut di sampingnya duduk. Mengabaikan semua pesan dan panggilan masuk Chanyeol.

_-Mungkin sudah saatnya, Baekhyun harus mulai belajar mengabaikan semua hal tentang Chanyeol._

.

.

Yixing keluar dari mobil hitamnya yang terparkir di Seoul hospital, lelaki itu berjalan memasuki lobbi kemudian menelusuri koridor rumah sakit, menuju ruangan seseorang.

Nampak jika tempat ini tak asing baginya. Karena ia begitu mengenal seluk beluk rumah sakit ini. Yeah, karena di masa pendidikan dulu, ia pernah prakter lapangan di rumah sakit ini.

Yixing sampai di sebuah ruangan –seorang dokter spesialist tulang dan saraf. Lelaki itu mengetuk pintunya hingga mendapat sahutan dari seseorang dari dalam ruangan itu. Yixing pun langsung masuk tanpa membuang waktu.

"Hai ge."

Seorang namja tampan dengan balutan jas putih mendongakkan kepalanya menyambut kedatangan Yixing. Lelaki tampan dengan sorot mata yang tajam yang tersembunyi di balik kaca matanya, rahang yang kokoh serta alis mata yang tebal. "Hai, Xing."

Yixing langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di ruangan itu, di susul oleh lelaki tampan tadi yang beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Yixing. "Ada apa, hm?"

Yixing menatap serius pada lelaki itu. "Begini Kris ge, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Terjadi sesuatu? Kau ada masalah, hm?"

Yixing menggelang. "Tidak. Bukan. Ini bukan masalah yang serius. Aku hanya... ingin menitipkan seorang pasien padamu. Karena aku... akan kembali ke Cina."

Lelaki yang di panggil Kris itu menaikkan sedikit alisnya. "Kembali ke Cina? Mendadak sekali."

"Iya... aku.." Yixing menghelan napas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

Yixing tidak punya pilihan, pada akhirnya ia menceritakan tentang Baekhyun pada Kris, Sahabat baiknya, seorang dokter juga sama sepertinya. Tentu saja tidak sampai menyebutkan bagian perselingkuhan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

.

.

Kreek! Pintu apartment terbuka, seorang laki-laki tampan muncul dari balik pintu. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan terkejut saat mendapati seseorang tengah berbaring di sofa ruangan itu.

Lelaki itu Yixing, ia berjongkok didepan tubuh Baekhyun yang terbaring di sofa. Gadis it sepertinya sangat terlelap hingga Yixing tak tega untuk membangunkannya. Akhirnya Yixing memilih meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam gendongannya, membawanya memasuki kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati, Yixing membaringkan Baekhyun di kasurnya, dan terakhir, ia menyelimuti Baekhyun.

Yixing mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang, menatap lekat-lekat wajah cantik Baekhyun. Entah karena menuruti insting –lelaki-nya atau ia melakukannya tanpa sadar, Yixing menundukkan tubuhnya hingga kini, wajahnya tepat berada beberapa senti dari wajah Baekhyun. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengecup pelan kening Baekhyun. Hanya menempel sepersekian detik lalu ia menjauhkan wajahnya.

Lalu kembali memandangi wajah Baekhyun. _Aku berjanji menghapus semua tentang Chanyeol dalam pikiran bahkan hatimu. Karena itu, bukalah hatimu untuk mulai menerimaku, Baek. Aku berjanji, akan menjadikanmu satu-satu wanita dalam hidupku. Aku akan membahagiakanku, mencintaimu dan menjagamu. Selamanya..._

Bukan hanya Baekhyun yang sudah menyusun rencana kepergiannya ke Cina. Yixing pun sudah melakukannya. Ia sudah membuat surat pengunduran diri pada pihak rumah sakit serta mencarikan dokter pengganti untuk Nana. Serta urusan-urusan lain yang perlu ia selesaikan sebelum kepindahan –mendadaknya ke Cina itu. Yang tentu saja membuat orang-orang yang mengenalnya terkejut oleh keputusan secara tiba-tiba itu.

Namun Yixing tak peduli. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanya Baekhyun. Menjaga Baekhyun. Hanya itu.

.

.

Perjalanan pagi itu mereka lalui dalam keheningan. Baekhyun berada dalam mobil Yixing menuju ke rumahnya. Yixing tentu saja masih melakukan tugasnya men-terapi Nana hingga –mungkin untuk tiga hari ke depan.

"Oppa." Baekhyun menoleh ragu pada Yixing, tatapannya terlihat gelisa. "B-bisakah, kau merahasiakan tentang ini. Maksudku, tentang aku yang menginap di apartmentmu semalam."

Yixing menoleh membalas tatapan Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Nanti aku akan mengatakan pada Nana-ssi, jika aku tak sengaja bertemu denganmu di jalan."

"Dan... tentang kehamilan-"

Mobil Yixing memasuki halaman rumah Baekhyun. Keduanya masih duduk diam didalam mobil meski mobil itu sudah berhenti. "Aku punya syarat jika untuk yang satu itu."

Mata Baekhyun melebar mendengar ucapan Yixing. Ia tahu Yixing memang suka bercanda dan menjahilinya, namun kali ini, tatapan itu nampak begitu meyakinkan. Baekhyun yakin jika Yixing benar-benar tak sedang ingin membuat lelucon. "A-apa... maksudmu?"

"Aku akan ikut ke Cina bersamamu."

"A-APA?"

Yixing meraih bahu Baekhyun hingga kini mereka benar-benar dengan posisi berhadapan. "Ya. Aku akan bersamamu ke Cina. Tidak hanya itu, maksudku, kita juga akan bersama setelah tiba di Cina." Baekhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan lelaki itu. "Baek, kau hamil muda dan kandunganmu sangat lemah. Kau mengatakan jika kau tidak akan tinggal bersama appa kandungmu nanti, bukan?" Yixing menghela napas. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu sendirian dengan kondisi seperti itu, hm. Ku mohon jangan menolak Baek, tenang saja, aku tidak bermaksud mengambil keuntungan dalam hal ini. Aku memang pernah mengatakan jika aku menyukaimu, tapi sejauh kau belum bisa membalas perasaanku, aku tidak akan pernah memaksamu. Percayalah, ini hanya bantuan seorang teman."

Baekhyun terpaku, "T-tapi oppa..."

"Kau tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan bayimu, bukan? akan lebih baik ada yang menjaga kalian nantinya." Yixing berusaha meyakinkannya. Lelaki itu meremas pelan bahunya. "Setidaknya, pikirkanlah dulu. Aku... akan menunggu keputusanmu."

Yixing melepaskan genggamannya di bahu Baekhyun. Setelahnya, lelaki itu terlebih dahulu keluar dari mobil, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku.

.

.

Baekhyun membawa langkah kakinya hendak memasuki pintu rumahnya. Langkah itu seperti di seret paksa dalam keputusasaan. Dan langkah yang ia paksa itu pun terhenti ketika matanya harus mendapati pemandangan yang membuat kedua kakinya melemas.

Sakit itu terasa sangat nyata. Dada Baekhyun sesak menahan sakit di pusat dirinya, hatinya. Namun kedua hazelnya tak melepas sedikitpun pemandangan yang menyakitkan itu. Ia memilih bertindak bodoh untuk terus menyaksikan penyebab rasa sakitnya.

Dalam pandangannya, Chanyeol tengah menggendong Nana menuruni tangga rumah mereka menuju sofa di ruang tamu dan mendudukkan Nana dengan hati-hati di sofa itu. Kemudian Chanyeol bersimpuh untuk mensejajarkan tubuh tingginya dengan Nana, agar sang istri bisa leluasa untuk memasangkan dasi kerjanya.

Sungguh romantis bukan?

SREEET!

Tubuh Baekhyun di putar oleh Yixing dan di bawanya tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya. "Kau bisa mengalihkan pandanganmu atau... pejamkan matamu. Mengapa kau begitu bodoh, hm? memilih menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Jangan di lihat, Baekhyun." Bisik Yixing.

Baekhyun membeku dalam dekapan lelaki itu. Ia menarik napas dalam untuk meredakan rasa sakit itu, serta berusaha mencegah agar air matanya tak sampai keluar. Namun nyatanya, ia tidak sanggup.

Tes tes...

Yixing menghela napas lalu melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Di sapunya dengan lembut air mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Mulai sekarang, jangan menyimpannya sendirian. Berbagilah denganku, Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia sungguh tak kuat menahan rasa sakit itu sendirian lagi. Lelaki di depannya ini menawarkan bahunya untuk tempat Baekhyun bersandar, dadanya untuk Baekhyun berlindung, jemarinya untuk menghapus setiap tetes air mata yang mengalir di pipi Baekhyun.

Yixing tersenyum lega. Ia tahu jika ini adalah awal yang baik. Baekhyun sudah mulai membuka hatinya. Yixing kembali meraih tubuh mungil gadis itu kedalam dekapannya. "Sekarang, menangislah Baek. Jangan menahannya, karena menahannya akan jauh lebih menyakitkan."

Dan Baekhyun melakukannya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yixing lalu menangis.

.

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di samping Nana saat istrinya itu telah selesai memasang dasi kerjanya.

Nana tersenyum membalas ucapan suaminya. "Chanyeol, sepertinya didepan ada suara seseorang. Coba lihat, mungkin itu suster Yoon."

"Hm, baiklah." Chanyeol kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah mereka.

Sedikit bingung juga dengan –seseorang orang yang Nana maksud itu. Jika itu suster Yoon, mengapa tak langsung masuk saja?

Langkah Chanyeol mendadak terhenti saat matanya menangkap pemandangan –suara seseorang yang tadi di maksud Nana. Dua orang tepatnya. Baekhyun dan... Yixing yang tengah berpelukan.

Chanyeol membeku, tubuhnya bergetar karena amarah dan emosi yang mendadak menguasai pikirannya. Kedua tangannya menggempal erat. Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi sempat terhenti. Langkahnya kini tergesah menuju Baekhyun dan Yixing.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Baekhyun dan Yixing terkejut dan langsung saling melepaskan diri. Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menarik kerah kemeja Yixing dan langsung melayangkan gempalan tangannya tepat di pipi Yixing.

BUGH! Lelaki ber-dimple itu terpental hingga tubuhnya menambrak dinding dan tersudut di sana.

"OPPA!" Baekhyun menjerit histeris.

Chanyeol kembali mencengkram kerah kemeja Yixing dan memposisikan gempalan tangannya untuk kembali menghantam wajah lelaki itu. "KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BAEKHYUN, EOH?" bentaknya dengan tatapan tajam pada Yixing.

Yixing terkekeh dan membalas tatapan itu. "Maaf, tapi untuk alasan apa anda marah aku memeluk Baekhyun, hm? Apa karena anda Appanya atau..." Yixing sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

Wajah Chanyeol mengeras dan hampir kembali ia layangkan gempalan tangannya pada Yixing jika saja Baekhyun tak mencegahnya. "HENTIKAN APPA!"

APPA! Baekhyun memanggilnya appa. "B-baek." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang memanggilnya 'appa' itu. Mata berkilat amarah itu seketika berubah menjadi sendu.

"Lepaskan appa! ku mohon!"

Chanyeol perlahan menjauhkan tangannya dari Yixing dan Baekhyun pun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menarik Yixing menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Oppa, ayo masuk. B-biar ku obati lukamu." Gadis itu membawa Yixing memasuki rumah mereka, menghiraukan Chanyeol yang menatap keduanya dengan tatapan terluka.

.

Baekhyun menarik Yixing memasuki rumahnya, kemudian berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil air dingin lalu mengompres pipi Yixing yang sedikit memerah dan bengkak.

"Ya Tuhan Baek, ada apa? Mengapa di luar terdengar ribut sekali? dokter Yixing kenapa?" Nana terkejut saat Baekhyun dan Yixing memasuki rumah dengan keadaan Yixing yang terluka di sudut bibirnya.

Baekhyun kebingungan menjelaskan pada Nana. Tak mungkin ia mengatakan jika Chanyeol yang memukul Yixing karena namja itu memeluknya, bukan?

"I-itu..."

"Oh, hanya terjadi sedikit kesalah pahaman, Nana-ssi. Chanyeol-ssi salah mengenaliku sebagai pria asing yang mencoba berbuat kurang ajar pada Baekhyun." jelas Yixing sembari menatap sinis pada pelaku pemukulan di wajahnya yang kini sudah bergabung bersama mereka di ruang tamu.

Chanyeol hanya diam. Matanya menatap jengah pemandagan di depannya, dimana Baekhyun yang tengah mengompres bekal pukulannya pada wajah Yixing.

"Oh ya Tuhan." Nana kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang kini duduk di sampingnya lalu Yixing didepannya secara bergantian.

"Chanyeol-ssi sudah minta maaf, dan ini hanya kesalah pahaman saja. Aku tidak apa-apa, Nana-ssi." Lanjut Yixing.

Baekhyun terhenti pada pekerjaannya mengompres wajah Yixing. Di tatapnya lekat-lekat pria di sampingnya itu.

Entah sudah berapa kebohongan yang Yixing katakan untuk melindunginya. Tuhan, kenapa ada pria sepertinya di dunia ini. Dan mengapa... rasa yang kau anugrahkan padaku ini... yang ku sebut cinta... tak tertuju padanya saja.

Baekhyun kemudian menggerakkan ekor matanya perlahan hingga kedua hazelnya bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol. Sorot mata yang tengah menatapnya tajam itu penuh amarah juga luka.

Dan Baekhyun menyadarinya, betapa jahatnya dirinya.

Menyakiti dua pria sekaligus dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Pria yang ia cintai dan pria yang mencintainya...

.

.

Chanyeol merasa ia perlu memperingati pria cantik itu agar tak terlalu jauh ikut campur dengan urusannya dan Baekhyun. Dan mengatakan, jika tak ada tempat di hati Baekhyun untuknya. Juga menyuruh Yixing untuk secepatnya menghilang dari kehidupan Baekhyun, karena secepatnya pula, -setelah Nana sembuh, dia akan menikahi Baekhyun.

Dan soal dokter yang merawat Nana, dia akan mencari dokter pengganti yang jauh lebih berpengalaman dan berkompeten dari Yixing.

.

Pria tinggi itu sedari lima menit yang lalu, masih duduk di jok mobilnya yang terparkir di 'SM Hospital', tak beranjak sedikitpun. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol.

Menarik napas sejenak, Chanyeol akhirnya membuka pintu mobilnya kemudian melangkah keluar menuju pintu rumah sakit itu.

Rumah sakit tempat Yixing bekerja tepatnya.

Yeah, Chanyeol tengah melaksanakan niatnya. Niat untuk memperingati Yixing dan meminta Yixing untuk tak lagi mendekati Baekhyun.

Iya yakin, dokter itu sudah mengetahui semuanya, tentang hubungannya dan Baekhyun. Karena itu, akan lebih muda baginya nanti untuk langsung pada intinya, tidak perlu menjelaskan tujuannnya.

Chanyeol berjalan menelusuri koridor menuju ruangan dokter Yixing. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menangkap siluent pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Yixing sepertinya baru saja keluar dari ruangan operasi, karena atribut operasi masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Keduanya serempak menghentikan langkah mereka, saling berhadapan dan menatap satu sama lain.

Sejenak keheningan menguasai, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol lah yang terlebih dahulu mengalah untuk buka suara.

"Bisakah kita berbicara empat mata, dokter Yixing!" meski kalimat itu pertanyaan, namun Chanyeol menyampaikan seperti sebuah pernyataan mutlak yang harus Yixing turuti.

Dokter tampan itu kemudian melepas maskernya. Tak ada senyum ramah seperti biasanya. Wajahnya datar dan dingin. "Baiklah. Sepuluh menit lagi, kita bertemu di cafe di depan rumah sakit." ucapnya lalu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Pria tinggi itu mendengus kesal. Ternyata, pria cantik bukanlah lawan yang mudah ia singkirkan seperti yang ia kira.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar kesal setengah mati di buatnya. Sudah dua puluh menit semenjak janji pertemuannya dan Yixing di EXO-L Caffe ini, namun dokter itu belum juga datang.

Sepertinya ia benar-benar tak bisa menganggap remeh seorang Zhang Yixing.

Dan pria yang sukses membuat Chanyeol kesal setengah mati itu pun muncul dari pintu Caffe dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di depannya.

"Maaf, atas keterlambatannya. Aku lupa memberitahu anda jika ada pasien yang harus ku periksa terlebih dahulu." Ucap Yixing dengan wajah tanpa bersalah.

Rupanya, pria ini benar-benar sengaja menguji kesabaran Chanyeol, eoh?

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras menahan emosi. Tapi dia tahu jika Yixing hanya sedang berusaha memancing amarahnya. Tidak di sangka bukan, justru senyum ramah itu lah senjata liciknya.

"Aku mengerti." Balas Chanyeol.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat anda menginginkan pembicaraan empat mata ini... atau, mungkin seharusnya saya bertanya, apa yang anda inginkan dari saya?"

Tangan Chanyeol tergempal dan hampir saja ia di kuasai amarah untuk melayangkan gempalan itu kembali ke wajah Yixing. Dia menginginkan perang terbuka, eoh?

Tapi Chanyeol masih berusaha menahan emosinya. "Aku tahu kau mengetahui semuanya. Tentang aku dan Baekhyun. Karena itu, aku tidak akan berbelit-belit. Jauhi Baekhyun, karena dia milikku. Atau..., mungkin seharusnya aku mengatakan ini padamu, jangan berharap terlalu jauh, karena kau tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikanku di hatinya." Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan sebuah seringaian kemenangan.

Yixing terkekeh sebentar, kemudian ekpresinya kembali datar. Dan Chanyeol mengira, jika pria ini mungkin memang tak punya emosi sama sekali. Dia terlalu tenang. Dan itu bukan yang Chanyeol harapkan.

"Aku tahu itu, Chanyeol-ssi, bahwa gadis itu sangat mencintaimu. Aku juga tahu... jika kalian saling mencintai." Yixing tersenyum di jeda kalimatnya. Yang membuat Chanyeol semakin muak dengan senyuman itu. "Dan sebaiknya kau juga harus tahu, jika aku juga sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Sungguh, aku tidak sejahat itu untuk memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai hanya karena cinta sepihakku. Tapi... itu hanya berlaku jika Baekhyun bahagia dan tidak terluka karena orang yang ia cintai itu."

"K-kau-"

"Dan jangan terlalu percaya diri jika aku tidak bisa menggantikanmu di hati Baekhyun. Apa kau tidak pernah sadar, Park Chanyeol, kau hanya terus memberinya penderitaan dan luka yang berlarut. Kau lah yang seharusnya melepaskan Baekhyun!" Yixing langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Permisi." Lanjutnya kemudian langsung meninggalkan Chanyeo begitu saja.

Chanyeol menggenggam cangkir coffee hangat di depannya dengan kuat. Tatapan tajam matanya masih tak lepas dari punggung sosok pria yang baru saja ia temui itu.

"Aakhh! Zhang Yixing sialan!"

.

.

Ucapan Yixing seperti mengendap di otak Chanyeol, terus berputar tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

_Apa kau tidak pernah sadar, Park Chanyeol, kau hanya terus memberinya penderitaan dan luka yang berlarut._

Mobilnya ia pacu dengan kecepatan tinggi dalam keadaan setengah sadar karena pengaruh alkohol.

Menderita? Benarkah Baekhyun menderita seperti yang Yixing katakan? Tidak, lelaki itu hanya asal bicara. Selama ini Baekhyun baik-baik saja dan bersedia menunggunya untuk bercerai dari Nana.

CKIITT! "Aaakkhh!" BUGH BUGH!

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan menge-rem mendadak. Ia lalu berteriak dan memukul-mukul stir.

Damn Zhang Yixing!

.

Chanyeol menekan-nekan bell rumahnya dengan tidak sabar. Tubuhnya terhuyung karena dia dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Merasa tak ada yang menyahut, Chanyeol pun menggendor-gendor pintu cukup kuat. Tak lama setelahnya, baru ia mendengar derap langkah seseorang kearah pintu.

Ceklek!

Chanyeol tersenyum mendapati sosok yang kini tepat di hadapannya. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu menatapnya khawatir. "Oppa, kau mabuk? Oh ya Tuhan." Baekhyun panik.

Namun mendadak diam saat Chanyeol menarik dan mendekapnya erat. "Iya, aku mabuk, Baekhyun. Aku mabuk Byun Baekhyun. hahahaa!"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan asal Chanyeol. Ia pun berusaha melonggarkan pelukan Chanyeol untuk melepaskan diri, namun dalam keadaan mabuk pun, pria itu tak kehilangan tenaganya.

"Oppa, lepas, ku mohon! Bagaimana jika eomma lihat."

"Eommamu lihat, hm? Kalau begitu bagus, aku tinggal bilang padanya kalau selama aku mencintaimu."

"Oppa! Kau jangan gila!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku memang gila, Baek. Aku gila karenamu. Karena itu, ku mohon, jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Aku sungguh akan gila kalau itu sampai terjadi."

Baekhyun terpaku mendengar kata perkata itu meluncur dari bibir Chanyeol. Di tatapnya kedua bola mata besar pria tinggi itu. "Oppa-"

"Apa kita pergi saja malam ini meninggalkan semuanya, hm? kau mau kan sayang?"

"Oppa! Kau sedang mabuk!"

"Tidak sayang! Aku tidak mabuk. Ayo, kita pergi dari sini Baek."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Ia menarik paksa gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Oppa, ku mohon hentikan! Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini! bagaimana dengan eomma?"

BUK! Terdengar bunyi hantaman pintu mobil yang di tutup cukup keras oleh Chanyeol. Dan pria itu berlari untuk menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah ia paksa masuk terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu melajukan mobilnya, menghiraukan permintaan Baekhyun untuk menghentikan mobilnya.

"Hiks, ku mohon Chanyeol oppa. Jangan membuatku lebih menderita lagi karena rasa bersalahku pada eomma! Ku mohon hentikan!"

CKIIITT!

Chanyeol menginjak rem seketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Gadis itu bilang... menderita?

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Baekhyun. "Kau bilang apa? Men-derita? Kau menderita?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Chanyeol pun mendadak diam. Keduanya menatap lurus ke depan dalam keheningan yang menyiksa.

"O-oppa, sebaiknya kita hentikan saja semua ini."

Chanyeol membeku. Meski malam tak begitu dingin, tapi kalimat itu bagaikan mantra sihir yang membekukan tubuhnya.

"A-apa ini... karena Zhang Yixing? kau ingin mengakhirinya karena ingin bersama pria itu?"suara Chanyeol lirih.

Kediaman Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin kalut dan menganggap jawaban ya atas pertanyaannya. Tangannya menggenggam erat stir mobilnya seolah hendak meremukkannya.

"Keluarlah!"

"C-chanyeol,"

"Ku bilang keluar Byun Baekhyun!" bentak Chanyeol di sertai kilatan amarah dari sorot matanya menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergetar mendapati perlakuakn kasar dari Chanyeol, namun tubuhnya tak juga beranjak. "Oppa, aku..."

Chanyeol lah akhirnya yang memilih keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan ke sisi Baekhyun. Ia membuka pintu mobilnyaa untuk Baekhyun dan menarik gadis itu agar keluar dari mobilnya. Setelah itu, Chanyeol kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Aku... mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya sebelum ia akhirnya berjalan kembali ke rumahnya...

.

.

Baekhyun menghitung, bahkan tiap detik waktu yang terus berlalu. Satu hari semenjak malam itu..

Kini hanya tinggal satu hari... yang bahkan sudah berkurang dari 24 jam lagi, Baekhyun akan meninggalkan Seoul.

Sisa waktu yang teramat sempit itu terus berlalu... berlalu tanpa Chanyeol.

Karena sejak malam itu mereka bertengkar, Chanyeol belum juga kembali. Nana, eommanya mengatakan jika Chanyeol mengabarinya bahwa lelaki itu pergi ke Busan untuk pertemuan bisnis yang mendadak.

Baekhyun tidak tahu, jika itu benar atau hanya kebohongan Chanyeol untuk menghindarinya.

Meski yang ia inginkan bukan sebuah pertengkaran dan kenangan yang menyakitkan sebelum pergi. Tapi mungkin hal itu juga akan memudahkan langkahnya. Karena jika Chanyeol berada di rumah jika ia pergi kelak, Baekhyun mungkin harus pergi secara bersembunyi.

Dan tentang permintaan Yixing, Baekhyun telah memutuskan, jika... ia akan menerimanya.

Baekhyun menyadari, jika terlalu sulit memang baginya hidup di negara asing itu sendirian.

.

Pagi ini juga, Yixing datang bersama seseorang bernama Kris yang lelaki itu kenalkan sebagai dokter penggantinya untuk Nana. Yixing telah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya, bahkan juga bersedia mencarikan dokter pengganti untuk eommanya.

Yixing tentu tak mengatakan pada Nana, jika kepergiannya ke Cina untuk menemani Baekhyun. Karena sudah pasti eommanya itu akan curiga. Yixing berbohong mengatakan jika keluarganya lah yang memintanya untuk kembali ke Cina. Seperti yang Baekhyun pinta padanya.

Sebuah kebohongan lagi... dan lagi... karena dirinya.

.

.

Gadis itu duduk di pinggir ranjanganya, memandang kosong ruang yang penuh akan memori bersama yang terkasihnya. Jemari lentiknya menyapu setiap liquid bening yang tak hentinya mengalir bersama isak lirih dari bibir mungilnya.

Sedari pagi hingga kini sudah menjelang tengah malam, Baekhyun terus menunggu kepulangan Chanyeol. Ia bukan tak mencoba menghubungi lelaki itu, namun Chanyeol sepertinya benar-benar menghindarinya dengan mematikan ponselnya.

Baekhyun kembali meletakkan ponselnya ke kasur di sampingnya. Tangannya terulur pada perutnya yang mulai membesar. "Aegya, maafkan eomma, harus memisahkanmu dari appa. Kau tidak usah khawatir, eomma akan menjaga dan membesarkanmu dengan baik. Eomma mencintaimu sayang."

Baekhyun melirik jam di dinding kamarnya. Sudah lewat tengah malam. Tak ada lagi harapan Chanyeol akan pulang malam ini. Harapan hanya untuk melihat laki-laki yang ia cintai itu untuk terakhir kalinya, sepertinya tak akan terwujud...

.

.

Baekhyun memandang dengan sendu sekali lagi kamar yang selama ini ia tempat. Ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar itu dengan satu tangannya menggenggam gagang pintu.

Di kasur beralaskan sprei putih itu, matanya memantulkan bayangan seorang pria yang tengah memeluk gadisnya posesif, seolah tak membiarkan gadis dalam pelukannya itu beranjak seincipun dari sisinya.

Itu adalah dia dan Chanyeol. Di malam-malam penuh cinta sekaligus dosa yang telah berlalu yang kini hanya akan menjadi kenangan. Kenangan indah sekaligus menyakitkan yang mungkin akan membayangi Baekhyun selamanya.

Gadis itu lagi-lagi tak sanggup menahan aliran air mata di pipinya. Cepat-cepat ia hapus sebelum orang lain melihatnya.

"Baek." Sebuah tepukan di bahunya bersamaan dengan suara lembut seseorang menyadarkan Baekhyun. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Zhang Yixing sudah berada di belakangnya. "Sudah siap? Eommamu sudah menunggu di bawa bersama dokter Kris."

Baekhyun mengangguk bersamaan dengan senyum tipis yang ia paksakan. "Ya, oppa."

"Apa tidak ada yang tertinggal, hm?"

Baekhyun tertegun sejenak. '_Ada, tentu saja ada. Hatiku... hatiku yang sepenuhnya tak akan pergi dari tempat ini selama Chanyeol masih berada di tempat ini_.' Baekhyun menggeleng yakin. "Tidak, oppa."

"Baiklah. Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Semua barang-barangmu sudah berada di dalam mobil." ucap laki-laki itu kemudian berbalik untuk pergi. Namun langkahnya tertahan saat lengannya di genggam oleh Baekhyun.

"Oppa..."

Yixing membalikk kembali badannya menghadap Baekhyun."Ya?"

Gadis itu menatapnya dalam diam untuk sesaat. "Terima kasih."

Yixing tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terulur ke pipi Baekhyun. "Ya, sama-sama."

.

Cukup lama, Nana memeluk erat Baekhyun dengan isak tangis yang terus mengalun. Meski Baekhyun sudah mengatakan ia akan kembali, tetap saja eommanya itu tak rela begitu saja membiarkannya pergi.

"Eomma, maafkan aku. Jika selama ini aku punya salah. Jika selama ini... aku... pernah menyakitimu. Berbahagialah dengan Chanyeol. Dan... tolong sampaikan salamku padanya juga permohonan maafku karena tak sempat berpamitan langsung dengannya."

Nana masih terisak. "Kau juga. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Langsung telpon jika kau sudah sampai di Beijing. Kabari segera appamu saat sampai nanti, mengerti. Eomma... akan merindukanmu."

"Aku juga akan merindukan eomma."

"Eomma, menyayangi, Baekkie."

"Aku juga menyayangimu... eomma."

Nana akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun lalu beralih menatap Yixing yang duduk di sofa di depannya bersama Kris. "Dokter Yixing. Aku titip Baekhyun. Tolong jaga dia sebelum dia bertemu dengan appanya saat sampai di Beijing kelak."

Yixing mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Aku akan menjaganya bahkan tanpa anda minta sekalipun."

"Terima kasih."

Yixing berdiri dari duduknya lalu menunduik untuk memberi Nana pelukan perpisahan. "Selamat tinggal Nana-ssi. Jaga dirimu."

"Ya, kau juga. Tolong jaga putriku." Balas Nana.

Setelah itu, ia beralih pada Kris. "Gege, aku pergi ya. Aku titip Nana-ssi padamu."

"Kau bisa percayakan padaku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kedua sahabat itu kemudian saling berpelukan sejenak.

"Baek, kita berangkat sekarang."

Baekhyun terlonjak. Gadis itu sepertinya tengah melamun. Matanya teralih dari pintu kemudian menatap Yixing. "Kau... kenapa?" tanya Yixing.

Baekhyun lalu cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "T-tidak apa." Baekhyun kembali memeluk eommanya untuk menghindari tatapan curiga Yixing. Sedari tadi ia memang terus menatap kearah pintu... masih berharap jika seseorang muncul dari tempat itu.

"Eomma, aku berangkat ya."

Nana membalas pelukan Baekhyun sejenak kemudian mengecup kening gadis itu. "Ya.. jaga dirimu sayang."

Setelah pasangan –anak eomma itu saling melepaskan pelukan mereka, Yixing mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Gadis menyambutnya dengan ragu. Yixing menuntunnya menuju pintu keluar rumah itu menuju taksi yang sudah menunggu mereka di depan pagar. Lelaki itu membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. "Ayo masuk."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya."

Kris mendorong kursi roda Nana menuju pintu rumah untuk mengantarkan kepergian Yixing dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menoleh kebelakang sebelum memasuki taksi. Ia tersenyum pada Nana dan melambaikan tangannya pada sang eomma. Baekhyun kembali membiarkan air matanya jatuh tanpa berniat ia cegah..

Gadis itu kemudian memasuki taksi dan di susul oleh Yixing yang duduk di sampingnya. Baekhyun membuka kaca taksi untuk kembali melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan pada eommanya. Dari dalam rumah, Nana membalas lambaian tangan anak gadisnya itu.

Taksi itu pun melaju setelah mendapat interuksi dari Yixing. Perjalanan menuju bandara itu pun berlalu dalam keheningan. Baekhyun memilih menatap lurus kearah jalanan yang terasa menyiksa itu, sementara Yixing memilih menatap kearah luar kaca mobil di sampingnya.

Beberapa menit dalam perjalanan, taksi tersebut berhenti karena melewati lampu merah.

Yixing menoleh pada Baekhyun di sampingnya, dan ia terkejut saat matanya tak sengaja melihat sosok laki-laki yang berada di dalam mobil hitam di samping taksi yang ia dan Baekhyun naiki.

Laki-laki itu... Park Chanyeol.

Yixing terpaku untuk beberapa saat. "Oppa, ada apa?" Baekhyun menatap bingung Yixing yang terlihat gelisa. Ia pun mengikuti arah pandangan Yixing, namun...

"Baek!" Yixing meraih bahu Baekhyun untuk menghadap padanya.

Gadis itu menatapnya bingung. "Ya?"

Yixing terlihat gugup saat Baekhyun kembali ingin menoleh kesamping dimana Chanyeol berada. Namun Yixing kembali mencegahnya. "Oppa, ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun semakin bingung.

"A-aku..." _Ya Tuhan, kenapa lama sekali lampu merahnya._ "T-tidak.. aku hanya mencemaskanmu. K-kau.. tidak mual atau pusing, hm?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak oppa. Semenjak minum vitamin dari dokter Xiumin waktu itu, mualnya sudah tidak terasa."

Yixing bernapas lega saat ia melihat lampu merah sudah berganti. Taksi itu pun kembali berjalan dan mobil Chanyeol melaju kearah yang beda dengan taksi mereka. "Oh.. bagus lah. Nanti di Beijing, aku akan mencarikan dokter kandungan terbaik untuk menggantikan Xiumin nunna."

"Ya, terima kasih oppa."

Yixing melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari bahu Baekhyun. "Ya.. sama-sama."

.

.

Yixing menyuruh Baekhyun menunggu di boarding room, sementara ia tengah mengurus barang-barang bawaan mereka. Beberapa menit setelahnya, laki-laki Cina itu pun terlihat berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Kita akan berangkat sepuluh menit lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Beijing tidak kalah indah dari Seoul. Aku yakin kau juga akan betah di sana."

"Ya, oppa."

"Oh ya, berapa lama kau akan tinggal bersama appamu saat di Beijing nanti. Selama kau bersama appamu, aku akan mencarikan sebuah rumah untuk kita tempati kelak."

"Hm, mungkin satu minggu."

"Baiklah."

Yixing sedikit kecawa saat gadis itu masih terlihat canggung dengannya. Sepertinya, ia akan sedikit lebih bersabar lagi agar Baekhyun benar-benar bisa menerima kehadirannya dan melupakan Park Chanyeol. _Tak apa, aku akan menunggu dan lebih bersabar lagi, Baek. Asalkan... kau tetap bersamaku._

Bunyi pengumuman keberangkatan menuju Beijing pun terdengar sesaat kemudian. Yixing tersenyum senang, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat semakin gelisa. Yixing tahu itu, ia menyadarinya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Yang harus ia lakukan membawa pergi secepatnya Baekhyun dari Seoul.

Karena mungkin saja... saat ini Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan ke bandara untuk menyusul mereka.

"Baek, ayo berangkat." Yixing meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menarik gadis itu tanpa terlebih dahulu mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pasrah mengikuti langkah Yixing. Ia kembali menoleh ke belekang... berharap, adegan dalam drama-drama yang sering ia tonton dulu –mungkin akan ia alami. Adegan dimana Chanyeol berlari menyusulnya ke bendara untuk mencegah kepergiannya.

.

.

Mobil Chanyeol memasuki halaman rumah dan berhenti di garasi. Namun pria tinggi itu tak langsung keluar meski ia telah mematikan mesinnya. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan ke jok mobilnya. Matanya terpejam dengan satu tangannya memijat keningnya.

Sekelebat bayangan pertengkarannya dan Baekhyun beberapa malam yang lalu itu kembali terlintas. Hal itu lah yang membuatnya mendadak menghilang dan membuat sebuah kebohongan tentang pertemuan dengan bisnis mendadak di Busan.

Yang di lakukan Chanyeol sebenarnya dua hari ini, siang harinya ia tidur di hotel setelah semalaman menghabiskan waktu di club malam di temani dengan alkohol. Wajar jika saat ini kepalanya pening.

Bicara tentang Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyadari jika malam itu ia terlalu emosi dan berakhir memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan kasar. Gadis itu pasti sangat terluka oleh sikapnya. Ia ingin secepatnya berbaikan dengan kekasihnya itu dan Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun agar Baekhyun memaafkannya.

Chanyeol pun telah menyiapkan sesuatu di saku kemejanya. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan benda itu. Sebuah liontin dengan bandul berbentuk huruf B. Chanyeol tersenyum membayangkan senyum bahagia Baekhyun saat meneriam liontin itu nantinya. Ia pun tak sabar untuk bertemu gadis itu.

Chanyeol pun keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa memasuki rumah. Di ruangan tamu, ia mendapati Nana sedang terapi dengan suster Yoon dan dokter...

Tunggu dulu.. Chanyeol menajamkan penglihatannya untuk memandang sosok yang tengah memberi pengarahan pada Nana untuk menggerakkan kakinya. Dia... bukan Zhang Yixing?

"Ah Chanyeol? Kau sudah pulang?" Nana menyadari kehadirannya. Istrinya itu memberi isyarat agar mendekat.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Nana dan lelaki asing itu. "Ya."

"Oh ya, kenalkan, Ini Kris Wu, dia dokter yang akan merawatku menggantikan dokter Yixing." ucapnya Nana. "Kris, kenalkan, ini suamiku, Park Chanyeol."

Kris mengulurkan tangannya terlebih dahulu pada Chanyeol yang di sambung ragu oleh Chanyeol. "Kris Wu."

"Park Chanyeol." Balas Chanyeol. Setelahnya mereka saling melepaskan tautan tangan itu. Chanyeol lalu beralih menatap Nana. "Menggantikan dokter Yixing?"

Nana mengangguk. "Iya. Karena Dokter Yixing hari ini berangkat ke Cina dan ia juga akan tinggal di Cina." Jelas Nana.

Chanyeol seakan ingin bersorak dalam hati mendengar ucapan Nana. Zhang Yixing sudah pergi dan itu berarti, tak akan ada lagi yang akan menganggu hubungannya dan Baekhyun. "Oh." Balas Chanyeol. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku ke kamar dulu. Dokter Kris, silahkan lanjutkan terapinya."

Chanyeol melangkah dengan hati gembira menuju tangga rumah itu. Ia tak sabar ingin bertemu Baekhyun-nya. "Satu lagi Chanyeol." Namun langkahnya terhenti saat suara Nana kembali terdengar.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Nana. "Ya?"

"Baekhyun. Hari ini, Baekhyun juga berangkat ke Cina. Ia berangkat bersama dokter Yixing. Baekhyun akan tinggal beberapa tahun di Cina dengan appanya. Dia titip salam padamu, dan minta maaf, jika tak langsung berpamitan denganmu."

Tubuh Chanyeol membeku. Ucapan Nana seperti petir di siang bolong yang tiba-tiba mengusik ketenangannya. "A-apa?" Chanyeol menghampiri Nana dan menggenggam erat pundak istrinya. "K-kau pasti bercandakan? B-baekhyun... B-baekhyun tidak mungkin pergi kan?"

Nana tentu saja kebingungan mendapati reaksi Chanyeol. Ia tahu suaminya itu akan terkejut, tapi tak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan terkejut sampai terlihat frustasi. Mengapa...? "C-chanyeol, m-mengapa?"

"Ah Shit! Katakan, katakan jam berapa keberangkatan pesawat mereka?"

"C-chanyeol?"

"Nana!"

"Jam delapan." Itu suara Kris yang menjawab, karena Nana masih terlalu shock.

"A-apa?" Chanyeol menoleh pada jam dinding di ruangan itu. Sepuluh menit lagi?

Chanyeol langsung berlari cepat menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Nana masih dalam keadaan shock dan Kris yang terlihat kebingungan oleh situasi itu. Ia akan menelpon Yixing nantinya untuk meminta penjelasan.

"C-chanyeol." Nana hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja Kris tak menangkap tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Nana-ssi?" Kris membantunya duduk kembali ke sofa.

Wanita itu hanya diam, matanya masih memandang ke arah pintu, dimana Chanyeol menghilang...

.

Baekhyun sudah duduk di bangkunya di dalam pesawat. Hatinya semakin gelisa menunggu dalam tiap detik pesawat ini akan lepas landas, lalu terbang dan membawanya pergi dari Seoul. Juga pergi dari Chanyeol.

"Baek? Kau... tidak apa-apa?" Yixing duduk di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan cemas.

Baekhyun menoleh pada pria itu lalu menggeleng lemah. "Tidak apa-apa oppa."

Yixing tersenyum kemudian sedikit beranjak dari tempatnya untuk memasangkan selfbelt Baekhyun. CEKLEK! Lelaki itu kembali membenarkan duduknya setelah selfbelt Baekhyun terpasang. "Jika kau mual atau pusing, beritahu aku ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tak ada lagi percakapannya dengan Yixing setelah itu, sampai terdengar interuksi petugas pesawat dan memberitahu bahwa pesawat akan segera lepas landas.

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kemudian memejamkan matanya. 'Selamat tinggal... Chanyeol.'

.

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya seperti orang gila. Tak di pedulikannya umpatan dan makian dari pengendara lain yang terancam karena ulahnya. Bahkan pada nyawanya sendiri pun tidak. Pria tinggi itu terus memaki, mengumpat dan memukul stir mobilnya.

"Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun, jangan lakukan ini padaku. Tolong jangan pergi sayang."

Chanyeol menempuh perjalan menuju bandara kurang dari sepuluh menit, yang seharusnya waktu normalnya sekitar lima belas menit. Mobilnya ia parkir sembarang di depan pintu bandara. Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan langsung berlari menerobos masuk kedalam bandara. Chanyeol bahkan tak peduli ia berkali-kali menambrak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara itu. Chanyeol pun di cegat oleh petugas saat ia mencoba menerobos pada jalur yang hanya boleh di lewati penumpang dan petugas. Ditangannya, Chanyeol menggenggam liontin yang hendak itu berikan pada Baekhyun itu.

"Maaf tuan, anda dilarang melewati jalur ini."

"Apa Pesawat menuju Beijing sudah berangkat?" tanya Chanyeol pada petugas bandara itu.

"Oh, pesawat ke Beijing baru saja berangkat sekitar lima menit yang lalu."

"A-apa..." Liontin dalam genggaman tangan Chanyeol pun terlepas bersamaan dengan aliran air mata di pipinya. "T-tidak... mungkin... B-baekhyun..."

.

_Bahkan sekalipun kita terikat oleh cinta_

_Kita akan tetap akan terpisah _

_Karena jalan kita memang berbeda_

_._

_Aku tahu kau pun terluka, sama sepertiku_

_Tapi aku tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi_

_Meski cintamu akan selalu menjebakku_

_Tapi aku tak punya pilihan, _

_Biarlah ku lepas dirimu dalam tangisku..._

**_._**

**_._**

**_To be continued_**

**_._**

**_Annyeong- reader-deul_**

_Kekekee_

_Ada yg jamuran nunggu updaten wks.. maaf, karena idenya sempat ngilang doh.._

_Bocoran untuk chapt depan –Settingnya di Beijing, dengan cast utama –Park Chanyeol –Byun Baekhyun dan Zhang Yixing_

_Jadi, klo di Seoul itu antara Nana-Chan- Baek... nah klo di Beijing ntr antara Chan-baek-Xing_

_Klo di Seoul, Baek yg tersakiti, klo di Beijing ntr Chanyeol.. heheheee_

_._

_Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena kemaren janjiin ada moment chanbaek.. aku udah usaha buatnya tapi kok terkesan maksa gtu... keterlambatan ini karena aku tulis-hapus-tulis-hapus terus.. so, maaf kalau ada yg kurang puas sama chapter ini..._

_._

_Aku setuju klo pertokohan di FF ini emng rada mirip pertokohan di drama-drama.._

_Baekhyun – dia sama kayak tokoh pemeran utama gadis di drama kebanyakan. Lemah karena cinta, pasrahan nerima takdir sama ehm sedikit cengeng.._

_Klo Chanyeol.. dia tokoh pria yang emosian dlm bertindak, gegabah, dan selalu terjebak situasi yang sulit_

_Dan Yixing – karakternya sebagai orang ketiga... bener, dia emng sosok pria idaman yang super perfect, dalam cerita ini, dia pintar memamfaatkan situasi, kebaikannya dan yeah, kalian harus paham, di dalam drama, orang ketiga tetapnya tokoh licik.. di ff ini, Yixing jg gitu... kebaikannya adalah senjata untuk mendapatkan cinta tokoh utama wanita.. but, orang ketiga biasanya.. meski dia sedikit licik, dialah yg akan menjadi penentu akhir ceritanya.. happy end ato engga.. _

_Sedikit gambaran buat cerita ke depannya kekekkkee_

**_KEEP REVIEW DOH! Makasih yg udah review... aku balas via PM ya.. klo sempat kekee.._**

**_MAKASIH! Sampai Jumpa! Dan terakhir... jangan boca2 ngebash Yixing ya.. _ kekekee_**


	7. Chapter 7

Annyeong reader-deul~~ maaf ya atas keterlambatan update-nya...

ini settingnya Seoul-Beijing dan cuma penyelesaian konflik Nana-Chan-Baek... oke!

buat kak devrina, yg selalu semangatin aku hahahaa... maaf atas keterlambatannya

n Happy new year semuaaa! salam cinta dari aku dan Yixing (?)/ apacoba -_-

.

.

**Chapter 7**

.

.

Langkah kaki Pria itu seperti di seret. Pandangannya lurus dan kosong. Tubuhnya yang terlihat tegap terhuyung dalam langkah putus asa. Beberapa kali, Pria itu terlihat di tabrak oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di tempat itu.

Sepanjang jalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan bandara, Chanyeol membiarkan air mata itu terus mengalir di pipinya. Bahkan ia tak peduli saat ini semua mata yang berlalu lalang di tempat itu memandang kearahnya.

Dirinya tampak kacau dan menyedihkan. Juga menangis. Seorang laki-laki menangis di tengah keramaian.

Siapa yang peduli?!

Ingatan akan pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Baekhyun kembali terlintas dalam otaknya, dimana ia karena cemburu dan egonya itu membentak Baekhyun.

Ya, membentak Baekhyun. Hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan selama ini. Hanya karena ia cemburu pada Yixing.

Zhang Yixing! Pria itu ke China bersama Baekhyun. Apa... kepergian Baekhyun ini di rencanakan olehnya? DAMN!

Ya Tuhan. Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya. Jika saja ia bisa memutar kembali waktu, jika saja ia tahu tentang rencana itu...

Chanyeol tentu saja akan menghentikannya bagaimanapun caranya.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Baekhyun kini berada dalam kuasa laki-laki itu. _Jangan terlalu percaya diri jika aku tidak bisa menggantikanmu di hati Baekhyun. Apa kau tidak pernah sadar, Park Chanyeol, kau hanya terus memberinya penderitaan dan luka yang berlarut. Kau lah yang seharusnya melepaskan Baekhyun! _Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobilnya. Ucapan Yixing waktu pertemuan empat mata keduanya kembali terngiang di telinganya.

Melepaskan Baekhyun!

_Tidak! tidak akan... jika kau merebutnya dariku dengan cara licik. Aku juga akan merebutnya darimu dengan cara yang sama! Kita lihat, apa yang bisa ku lakukan, Zhang Yixing!_

.

.

Sudah sekitar lima belas menit semenjak Chanyeol berlari dengan wajah frustasi menuju pintu rumah, Nana masih duduk terdiam di sofa. Tangannya meremas sofa yang ia duduki.

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus berputar di kelapanya. Tentang Chanyeol yang terlihat frustasi mendengar kepergian Baekhyun ke China...?

Chanyeol... dan Baekhyun?

Apa... yang terjadi?

"Nana-ssi? Minum lah." Kris datang membawakan air putih dan mengulurkannya pada Nana. Wanita itu menoleh dan menerimanya dari Kris. Diminumnya seteguk kemudian di letakkanya lagi di meja di depannya. "Kau... baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris.

Nana tak lekas menjawab. Pikirannya masih kalut.

Satu tahun lebih lamanya ia koma, tak sadarkan diri, dan selama jangka waktu itu... Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tinggal bersama di rumah ini tanpa dirinya. Apakah... telah terjadi sesuatu dalam kurun waktu satu tahun itu...?

Nana terhenyak. Seketika kembali teringat satu persatu kejanggalan yang ia rasakan. Chanyeol... Baekhyun dan... Yixing. Yah, Chanyeol pernah memukul Yixing dengan alasan dia salah mengira Yixing pria asing yang mencoba berbuat kurang ajar pada Baekhyun.

Benarkah, saat itu yang di katakan Yixing ada hal yang sebenarnya. Atau...?

Atau bagaimana dengan kejadian-kejadian di meja makan. Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menyela protes saat ia mencoba menggoda Baekhyun dan Yixing.

Nana menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menyingkirkan hal terakhir yang kini terlintas di pikirannya mengenai kecurigaan tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka... berselingkuh!

"A-aniyo.." lirih Nana.

"Nana-ssi?" sekali lagi, Kris berusaha mendapatkan perhatian wanita itu dari aksi shocknya.

Nana mengangkat kepala akhirnya memandang Kris. "Dokter Kris, bisakah kau antar aku ke atas. Ke kamar Baekhyun."

Kris terdiam sejenak. Terlalu sulit menebak yang terjadi, sungguh, ia tak tahu sama sekali. Tapi, Yixing harus bertanggung jawab atas hal ini nantinya. "B-baiklah." Jawab Kris sedikit ragu.

Sekedar informasi saja, Kris sudah menyuruh suster Yoon pulang karena sepertinya terapi untuk hari ini tak dapat di lanjutkan. Suster Yoon pulang sebenarnya juga untuk mengambil barang-barangnya, karena mulai hari ini, dia akan tinggal di rumah Nana.

.

.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti di garasi rumahnya. Namun tubuhnya terlalu nyaman untuk beranjak dari jok mobilnya. Ia menyandar sembari memijit keningnya yang semakin terasa berat.

Ingatan akan kenangan tentang Baekhyun kembali mengambil alih fokusnya. Chanyeol tahu, pilihan pulang ke rumah ini bukan lah yang terbaik setelah kepergian mendadak Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun juga, rumah ini pusat kenangan itu. Tapi, ada hal yang harus ia selesaikan.

Chanyeol menyadari jika akan ada banyak pertanyaan dari Nana tentang tindakan yang ia lakukan setelah mendengar kabar tentang kepergian Baekhyun ke China bersama Yixing. Dan Chanyeol tidak perlu repot untuk mengarang suatu cerita bohong untuk itu.

Pilihan yang terbaik baginya adalah mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Nana. Dan Chanyeol telah siap akan semua resiko yang akan ia tanggung setelahnya.

Karena berbohongpun sudah tak ada gunanya. Baekhyun telah pergi... alasan ia melakukan kebohongan itu sudah tak ada lagi...

Pria tinggi itu meraih gagang pintu mobilnya lalu beranjak dari jok mobilnya menuju pintu rumah.

.

.

Kris masih belum menemukan penjelasan sedikitpun dari usahanya untuk menebak apa yang di lakukan Nana dengan memeriksa kamar yang ia katakan kamar Baekhyun. Kamar bercat putih biru itu memang masih memiliki peralatan yang lengkap. Ada lemari besar, sebuah ranjang –King size, dan berbagai perlengkapan lain walau ia tahu kamar itu baru saja di tinggal oleh penghuninya.

Kini, wanita yang berstatus pasien barunya itu nampak mengendarai kursi rodanya sendiri -sedikit kesusahan mengitari kamar itu. Mencari entah apa itu, Kris tidak tahu dan ia memilih menyandarkan diri di pintu. Mengamati Nana yang mencari dengan wajah nampak frustasi. Ia sudah menawari bantuan tentu saja, tapi wanita itu dengan lembut menolaknya.

Yang Kris tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa Nana mengatakan jika hal yang tengah di carinya adalah bukti perselingkuhan suami dan anaknya.

Dari sudut mata elang dokter tampan itu, ia mengamati wanita di atas kursi roda itu sedang mengobrak-abrik laci di nakas di kamar itu, hingga Kris terlonjak saat mendengar bunyi sebuah benda menghantam lantai marmer.

PRANG!

Kris tak berfikir dua kali untuk menghampiri wanita itu. "Ada apa Nana-ssi? Kau baik-baik saja?" Pria tinggi itu berjongkok di depan wanita itu.

Nana bergeming dengan matanya yang terfokus pada pecahan kaca figura Baekhyun yang berserakan di lantai. Tentu saja fokusnya bukanlah pecahan-pecahan kaca itu, melainkan sesuatu yang ikut berserakan bersamaan dengan pecahan-pecahan kaca itu. Sebuah kertas yang terselip di balik foto Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak sengaja menyenggol foto Baekhyun." jawab Nana akhirnya.

Ketidak sengajaan yang mungkin akan menjawab pertanyaannya, mungkin juga Kris.

Kris mengikuti pandangan fokus Nana. Ia pun tergerak untuk memungut kertas putih yang di lipat kecil di balik foto itu dan sedikit ragu menyerahkannya pada wanita di depannya.

Tangan Nana terulur dengan gemetar. Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dengan gerakan lambat. _Ku mohon jangan ini tidak benar... _dan kalimat itu bagai mantra yang terus ia lafalkan dalam hatinya.

Air mata mengalir melewati pipi mulus wanita itu setelah sejenak memandang kertas dalam genggamannya.

.

.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya saat tak menemukan siapapuun di ruang tamu. Seingatnya tadi sebelum ia berlari pergi untuk menyusul Baekhyun, Nana bersama Kris masih di tempat itu.

Lalu, kemana mereka?

PRANG!

Sebuah suara gaduh, yang Chanyeol yakin berasal dari lantai dua rumah ini membuatnya terkesiap dari lamunannya.

NANA!

Nama itu lah pertama kali yang muncul dalam pikirannya saat mendengar suara itu. Apa yang terjadi dengan Nana? Ia bahkan belum menjelaskan pada Nana, tapi firasat buruk sudah menguasai Chanyeol.

Setelah bergeming cukup lama dengan pikiran berbagai kemungkinan yang menimpa Nana, Chanyeol berlari menuju lantai dua rumah itu. Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tidak sabar, namun istrinya tak ada di tempat itu. Ia langsung memeriksa kamar mandi, balkon juga, namun Nana tetap tak ia temukan.

Chanyeol kemudian berlari keluar kamarnya, langkahnya membawanya menuju kamar Baekhyun. Ia langsung masuk karena mendapati kamar itu terbuka.

"Nana!"

Namun langkahnya terhenti dan mendadak mematung saat mendapati pemandangan di depan matanya.

Kris... Pria yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia kenal sebagai dokter yang menangani Nana, kini memeluk istrinya yang tengah terisak.

Kedua manusia yang tengah berpelukan itu, -mungkin sedikit di ralat, Kris yang memeluk Nana, keduanya menoleh pada sumber suara. Kris langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan sedikit beranjak mundur. "Nana-ssi, ku rasa sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. Permisi." Pamit Kris, tanpa mendengar jawaban dari wanita itu, ia berlalu.

Sepeninggalan Kris, keheningan masih menghinggapi. Hingga kesadaran Chanyeol kembali. Terdengar langkah kaki Pria itu mendekat pada sosok wanita yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh amarah, kecewa dan terluka.

"Nana, apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol menghampiri istrinya kemudian berjongkok di depan wanita itu.

Sekian lama Nana masih bergeming dengan tatapan yang sama hingga... PLAK! Sebuah tamparan keras melayang tepat di pipi Chanyeol yang ia yakin akan meninggalkan bekas. "Brengsek kau Park Chanyeol!" dan bonus dengan kalimat makian itu.

Tak perlu penjelasan bagi Chanyeol untuk mengetahui alasan Nana menampar dan memakinya. Nana pasti sudah mengetahuinya. Bagus... Nana mengetahui bukan dari mulutnya langsung.

Memang apa bedanya, Nana tahu dari mulutnya atau dari manapun. Tak akan meruba keadaan bukan? pada akhirnya ia akan tepat mendapat tamparan dan makian dari istrinya.

"Nana aku..." Chanyeol memilih menunduk. Matanya tak cukup kuat memandang luka yang ia torehkan pada wanita yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu. "Mengucapkan kata maaf pun mungkin tak pantas bagi namja brengsek sepertiku. Kau pantas membenci. Kau boleh menghukumku. Menyalahkanku. Aku akan menerimanya tapi tolong... t-tolong jangan membenci Baekhyun. M-maksudku... tolong maafkan Baekhyun."

Nana menggempalkan tangannya. Pandangannya kini teralih dengan aliran bening itu belum bisa ia cegah untuk berproduksi. "Wae?... KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU CHANYEOL? KENAPA KALIAN MELAKUKAN INI PADA? HIKS.." suara Nana meninggi.

Chanyeol mengusak kasar rambutnya. "Aku... akan menerima apapun keputusanmu."

"Hiks.. Kenapa kau dan Baekhyun tega mengkhianatiku? Apa salahku, Park Chanyeol?!" kali ini suara wanita itu bergetar, syarat akan rasa kecewa dan terluka.

"Jika kau ingin tahu alasannya." Chanyeol mendongak kali ini, hingga pandangan mata keduanya bertemu. "... karena kami saling mencintai. Maaf... Nana."

Keheningan kembali berkuasa setelah itu. Hingga kembali, sebuah tamparan keras melayang di pipi Chanyeol. "Kalian menjijikkan!"

Nana menggerakkan sendiri kursi rodanya keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terpaku di tempatnya.

Menjijikkan! Chanyeol tertawa miris. Tak ada niat untuk darinya untuk menyangkal ucapan Nana. Bahkan ia akan menambahkan deskripsi Nana tentang dirinya. Pendosa! Ya!

Chanyeol kembali mengusak kasar rambutnya. Ada yang bilang, menyimpan sebuah kebohongan di ibaratkan dengan menyimpan bom waktu yang kapan saja bisa meledak.

Maka bagi Chanyeol, saat ini lah bom waktu itu meledak dan menghancurkan semuanya..

Hancur sehancur hancurnya.

Akan berbeda jika kini Baekhyun ada bersamanya. Saling mengaitkan jari tangan untuk saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Atau justru kepergian Baekhyun adalah yang terbaik. Karena dengan begitu, Baekhyun tak perlu mendengarkan kata 'menjijikkan' itu keluar dari bibir Nana.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol berterima kasih pada Pria yang sudah ia nobatkan sebagai musuhnya itu, Zhang Yixing atas tindakannya membawa kabur Baekhyun.

Tapi rasa berterima kasih tak akan cukup untuk menjadikan alasannya mereka gadis tercintanya itu pada sang musuh. Jangan bermimpi Zhang!

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya untuk duduk di pinggiran ranjang Baekhyun. Ia memandang sendu ranjang itu. Saksi bisu kisahnya dengan Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam bersamaan dengan setetes liquid bening itu meluncur dari sudut matanya.

Pria itu kembali membuka mata, dan pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebuah kertas yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Chanyeol menunduk untuk meraih benda itu dan...

Jadi, ini lah yang membuat Nana akhirnya mengetahui hubungan terlarangnya dengan Baekhyun. Inilah yang memberi tahu Nana.

Sebuah surat yang Baekhyun titipkan untuknya.

.

_To : Chanyeol _

_Chanyeol oppa, senang akhirnya kau menemukan surat ini._

_Tak banyak yang ingin ku sampaikan. Ku harap kau sehat dan baik-baik saja._

_Jika kau bertanya bagaimana aku? Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja jika kau dan eomma juga baik-baik saja. _

_Maaf, jika aku mengakhiri kita dengan cara seperti ini. Aku sudah berusaha untuk mencari keputusan yang terbaik dan pada akhirnya hanya dua pilihan. Aku yang terluka atau eomma yang terluka._

_Dan aku telah memilih pilihan yang pertama. Jadi ku mohon, jangan mempersulitku, Chanyeol. Itu yang terbaik. Untuk kita. Untukku, untukmu dan untuk eommaku._

_Selamat tinggal... _

_Ku harap waktu bisa menghapus tentang kita. Tentang kau dan aku... _

.

Chanyeol meremas kertas itu dengan sepenuh hati. Rahangnya mengeras. Lagi-lagi, air mata itu kembali lolos. Tatapan matanya penuh emosi bercampur luka menatap sosok yang terdapat dalam sebuah foto yang tergeletak di lantai kamar itu.

"Tapi pada akhirnya, bukan hanya kau yang terluka Baek. Aku terluka... dan Nana juga terluka."

.

.

Bandara Internasional Beijing, China, tidak begitu ramai kala itu. Pemilik mata bulan sabit itu nampak mengitari tempat itu. Ia sedikit terlonjak saat salah satu tangannya di raih untuk di genggam oleh seseorang yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum pada sang pemilik tangan itu.

"Selamat datang di Beijing, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum membalas. Keduanya menghentikan langkah mereka saling menatap. "Ya, Xie xie Yixing oppa."

"Mungkin mulai sekarang, kau mau mencoba memanggilku dengan sebutan, -Yixing gege, hm."

"Yixing gege?"

Yixing mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah, Yixing gege."

Yixing mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap surai dark brown milik gadis itu lalu menarik tubuh yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu dalam pelukannya. "Sebelum kau melangkah meninggalkan bandara ini, mau kah kau berjanji satu hal padaku, Baek?"

Baekhyun terhenyak sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan ragu. "Y-ya, gege."

Yixing melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap lekat kedua mata Baekhyun. "Saat kau berjalan ke depan bersamaku nanti, bisakah kau mencoba untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang?"

Baekhyun tertegun. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti maksud ucapan Yixing. Pria itu memintanya untuk tidak lagi mengharapkan Chanyeol. Memintanya melupakan masa lalunya bersama Chanyeol.

"Gege aku..."

"Butuh waktu, hm? iya, aku tahu. Dan aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk segera melupakan masa lalumu. Tapi, hanya memintamu untuk mulai melakukannya."

Yixing benar. Seperti yang ia tuliskan dalam surat untuk Chanyeol. _Ku harap waktu bisa menghapus tentang kita. Tentang kau dan aku... _Ya, kali ini ia akan berdamai dengan waktu. Berdamai dengan takdir. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia temui di masa yang akan datang, tapi yang Baekhyun tahu, waktu tidak akan berhenti untuknya hanya untuk menyesali dan terpuruk oleh takdir cintanya.

Kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk kini terangkat untuk membalas tatapan itu. Tatapan lembut Pria di depannya kini. "Dan aku... akan bersamamu untuk melaluinya."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih, Gege."

Yixing tersenyum tulus kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu menatap uluran tangannya dan bergeming sesaat. Yixing menunggu dengan sabar hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangannya. Yixing kemudian menautkan jemari keduanya, menggenggam erat jemari-jemari kecil itu. Keduanya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Bandara.

Yixing menatap sejenak tautan tangan keduanya... 'Aku... tak akan pernah melepaskannya.'

.

.

.

_Satu bulan kemudian_

.

Kau boleh meyakini perpisahan ini di tentukan oleh takdir. Karena itu, biarkan aku juga meyakini jika takdir suatu hari nanti akan mempersatukan kita kembali.

Aku pernah mendengar tentang sebuah kutipan, bahwa takdir bukanlah soal kesempatan, namun soal pilihan. Takdir bukan sesuatu yang serta merta kita tunggu, namun sesuatu yang harus kita raih.

_Karena itu, aku tidak akan menyerah pada takdir. Aku akan meraihmu kembali... Baekhyun._

.

Tempat dimana seorang Pria tengah membaringkan tubuh raksasanya di sebuah sofa itu nampak begitu mengenaskan. Kamar tidur yang kacau dengan beberapa pakaian berserakan di lantai, dapur kecil yang berantakan dengan beberapa kaleng soda, bungkus ramen dan makanan instan berceceran.

Hanya ruang tamu ini yang sedikit memberinya kenyamanan.

Drrttt drrttt...

Tangan panjang Pria itu meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja di samping sofa tempatnya berbaring. Tanpa melihat –si penelpon, ia langsung menekan tombol hijau pada layarnya. "Yoboseyo-"

"..."

"B-benarkah? K-kau... telah menemukannya?" tubuh Pria itu langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. "...kau benar-benar telah menemukannya, Sehun?"

"..."

"Aku... ya, aku akan mengurus ke berangkatanku setelah sidang perceraianku terselesaikan."

"..."

"Hm, semuanya berjalan lancar. Aku... hanya tinggal menunggu sidang terakhir yang akan di jadwalkan minggu depan."

"..."

"Ya, terima kasih, Oh Sehun."

PIP!

Ponsel itu kembali ia letakkan di meja. Kedua tangannya mengusp wajah tampan yang terlihat lelah itu, namun di sana, di sorot matanya kini terlihat sedikit binar kebahagiaan.

Dan bola mata yang berbinar itu tertuju pada sebuah map coklat muda yang tergeletak di meja di depannya. Map itu terbuka dan didalamnya terselip sebuah kertas dengan tulisan –Surat Gugatan Cerai. Dengan nama penggugat 'Im Jun Ah' dan nama tergugat 'Park Chanyeol'.

Dan ingatan Chanyeol kembali pada kenangan hari itu...

.

_Flashback_

.

_Cukup lama Chanyeol berdiam di kamar Baekhyun. Otaknya tak dapat berfikir untuk melakukan tindakan. Sungguh, hal ini tak terprediksi olehnya. Chanyeol terlalu shock akan kepergian Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba, juga kemarahan Nana. _

_Nana! Ia tersentak mengingat nama itu. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya dan Nana. Ia yakin wanita yang masih berstatus sebagai istrinya itu kini berada di dalam sana._

_Pintu kamar tak di kunci saat Chanyeol sampai di kamar itu. Ia langsung masuk dan mendapati Nana bersama suster Yoon yang tengah mengeluarkan pakaiannya dari lemari. Suster Yoon lah yang melakukannya, mengingat Nana tak bisa melakukan apapun di atas kursi rodanya._

_Chanyeol pun langsung menghampiri wanita itu. "Nana, apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_Nana menoleh padanya, masih dengan tatapan marah dan emosi. "Kau pikir apa yang aku lakukan, eoh? membiarkanmu tetap berada di rumah ini setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Aku bahkan tidak sudi melihatmu walau hanya satu menit, Chanyeol. Pergi dari sini sekarang juga. Secepatnya aku akan mendaftarkan perceraian kita!"_

_"Nana-"_

_"Memang ini kan yang kau mau?" wanita meninggikan suaranya. "Kau bertahan denganku hanya karena rasa kasihan, bukan? kau pikir aku tak merasakannya selama ini, eoh? aku merasakannya Chanyeol. Kau... tidak mencintaiku lagi!"_

_Chanyeol sekali lagi bersimpuh di depan wanita itu. "Maafkan aku."_

_Nana memejamkan matanya sejenak dan air mata itu kembali mengalir dari mata indahnya. "Pergilah ku mohon, hiks... jika kau bertahan hanya karena kasihan dengan kondisiku, maka aku dapat memastikan padamu, aku akan baik-baik saja tanpamu."_

_Chanyeol kembali mengusak rambutnya dengan kasar. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi seperti yang kau inginkan." Chanyeol tak punya kalimat lagi untuk ia ucapkan, karena apapun yang akan ia katakan, wanita itu sudah pasti tak akan sudi mendengarnya. _

_Ia berjalan maju untuk meraih kopernya. Chanyeol mengambil alih koper itu kemudian memasukkan barang-barang miliknya yang ia rasa perlu untuk di bawa pergi. Sebelum beranjak, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk menatap Nana sekali lagi. "Aku... pergi, Nana." Lirihnya kemudian melangkah menuju pintu._

_"Dan satu lagi." Langkah Chanyeol terhenti mendengar suara wanita itu. "Besok, serahkan surat pengunduran dirimu dari perusahaan."_

_Chanyeol terhenyak sesaat sebelum mengangguk. "Baiklah." Kemudian ia benar-benar melangkah pergi._

_Nana mencengkram erat pegangan pada kursi rodanya menatap kepergian punggung Pria yang sampai detik ini masih ia cintai itu. Air matanya kembali mengalir kali ini bersamaan dengan isak tangis lirihnya. _

_Suster Yoon menghampiri untuk memberinya pelukan untuk menguatkannya. Tak ada kata yang terucap dari wanita yang hampir seumurannya dengannya itu. Hanya sebuah elusan lembut di punggung Nana yang ia berikan sebagai ganti obat penenangnya._

.

.

Mata Chanyeol yang terpejam mengingat kenangan itu kini kembali terbuka. Hidupnya setelah itu tak cukup dengan sebuah kata 'berantakan', Pria itu hancur.

Selama persidangan demi persidangan berjalan, Nana tak pernah hadir dengan alasan kondisi kesehatannya dan hanya di wakili oleh pengacaranya. Namun Chanyeol tahu alasan yang sebenarnya karena Nana tak ingin bertemu dengannya.

Bersamaan dengan ketukan palu yang memutus ikatan sucinya bersama wanita bernama lengkap –Im Jun Ah di bunyikan nanti, Chanyeol pun siap untuk menuntup kisahnya dengan Nana.

Chanyeol bukan ingin menjadi pengecut untuk tidak berusaha meminta sebuah maaf dari wanita yang pernah ia cintai itu, namun ia hanya membiarkan waktu menyembuhkan luka Nana yang ia goreskan. Ia berjanji, suatu hari nanti ia akan kembali dan apapun caranya ia akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Nana.

Namun untuk saat ini, biarkan semua seperti ini... biarkan waktu yang bekerja...

.

.

.

_At Beijing _

Beijing di akhir musim dingin pada akhir februari. Pada masa ini, pemandangan di sepanjang jalanan kota yang di kenal dengan kota sejarah ini di penuhi oleh fenomena tanaman kering. Juga tak kalah menarik, pemandangan danau-danau kecil yang yang masih membeku.

Fenomena tanaman kering yang di kenal juga dengan sebutan tanaman 'setengah mati' itu menjadi objek pemandangan seorang yang tengah berdiri di balkon sebuah rumah berukuran minimalis bercat krim berpadu abu-abu. Lebih tepatnya seorang wanita dengan balutan gaun ungu yang berpadu dengan sweater abu-abu yang begitu pas dengan tubuh mungilnya.

Jika pohon-pohon kering di tepi jalanan kota Beijing itu objek pandangan mata wanita itu, maka dirinya sendiri menjadi objek pandangan seorang pria berkulit putih yang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat wanita itu berdiri.

Meski sebuah ponsel menempel di telinganya, namun matanya fokus pada wanita di depannya.

"Jadi, sidangnya telah selesai dan mereka telah resmi bercerai?" terdengar helaan napas setelah kalimat itu.

"..."

"Ya, aku tahu. Kris ge, terima kasih kau telah mengambulkan permintaanku untuk selalu mengawasi Nana."

"..."

"Ya. Beri tahu aku, jika terjadi sesuatu."

PIP!

Sambungan internasional itu terputus kemudian ponsel itu ia letakkan kembali kedalam saku celananya. Pria itu kemudian melangkah untuk menghampiri wanita yang menjadi objek pandangannya tadi. Ia berdiri di samping wanita itu.

Sesaat keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan hingga wanita itu memutuskan menoleh padanya. "Yixing ge."

Pria yang di panggil Yixing itu menghela napas. "Mereka... sudah resmi bercerai, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mencengkram erat pagar balkon di depannya. Matanya yang sedari tadi perih menahan air mata kini meluncur sempurna tanpa bisa ia hentikan. "Hiks hiks... eomma... pasti sangat membenci. Aku harus kembali ke Seoul untuk menemuinya dan meminta maaf padanya, ge. Ku mohon-"

"Tidak! kau hanya akan memperparah keadaan jika melakukan itu saat ini."

"Tapi ge-"

"Baek, eommamu perlu waktu untuk menyembuhkan lukanya, meredam kemarahan, kekecewaannya." Yixing meraih tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar ke dalam pelukannya. "Kepergianmu sudah cukup membuktikan jika kau tak ingin ia terluka, meski nyatanya dia tetap akan terluka. Percayalah, dia pasti akan memaafkanmu. Tapi berikan dia waktu untuk memberimu maaf, Baek."

Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi untuk berucap. Isak tangisnya lah yang terus terdengar sebagai bukti penyesalan untuk luka yang ia torehkan pada hati wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

.

Baekhyun kira, rencananya cukup berjalan lancar. Ia pergi ke China dengan alasan untuk tinggal bersama appa kandungnya pada Nana. Dan sesampainya di China, kepada Kyuhyun ia mengatakan ia hanya berlibur kemudian ia kembali ke Seoul. Ia memamfaatkan hubungan buruk kedua orang taunya. Yeah, semenjak bercerai, Nana dan Kyuhyun memang putus kontak. Nana tak tak akan menghubungi Kyuhyun begitupun sebaiknya. Jadi, Baekhyun pikir rencananya tak akan di ketahui.

Setelah tinggal seminggu dengan Kyuhyun sesuai rencana, Baekhyun berpamitan kembali ke Seoul pada Kyuhyun dan Victoria. Yang nyatanya ia pergi menemui Yixing yang menunggunya di bandara saat itu.

Setelah berhasil mengelabuhi Kyuhyun dan Victoria, Baekhyun dan Yixing menuju rumah yang telah di siapkan Yixing untuk mereka tinggali selama menetap di Beijing.

Perlahan-perlahan, Baekhyun pun mencoba menata hidupnya kembali sampai akhirnya ia mengetahui kabar tentang perceraian Nana dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sangat shock dan hampir memutuskan kembali ke Seoul kalau saja Yixing tak mencegahnya. Yixing meyakinkannya jika ia hanya akan memperparah keadaan jika kembali ke Seoul saat ini.

Yeah, Baekhyun pun akhirnya menurut... lagi pula, ia tak siap menerima kemarahan eommanya ataupun cibiran dari orang-orang padanya jika ia kembali.

.

Yixing melepaskan pelukannya setelah yakin Baekhyun sedikit lebih tenang. Dan ia sudah merencanakan sesuatu agar pikiran Baekhyun teralih dari masalah Nana dan Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang. Dia sudah menunggu kita di bawah. Jadi, ayo turun."

"Siapa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, karena itu, kau harus turun denganku."

"Tapi ge, bisakah saat ini-"

"Aku pernah bilang akan mencarikanmu dokter kandungan pengganti Xiumin nunna bukan. Dialah orangnya. Namanya Xi Luhan, kebetulan dia adalah sahabat Xiumin nunna. Mereka dulu kuliah di Universitas yang sama. Dia sangat lancar berbahasa Korea karena dia pernah tinggal di Korea dulu. Ku rasa, kau bukan hanya membutuhkan dokter, tapi juga seorang teman bukan?"

Yixing melakukan ini, karena tak ingin membiarkan Baekhyun terpuruk karena rasa bersalahnya. Wanita itu pun akhirnya mengangguk lemah. Yixing tak membuang waktu untuk segera meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang tamu yang berada di lantai dua.

Di sana, di sofa coklat tua yang terletak di tengah ruangan itu, tengah duduk seorang wanita yang membelakangi mereka.

"Luhan Jie, maaf membuatmu menunggu." Yixing dan Baekhyun pun sudah berada di hadapan wanita cantik yang di panggil Luhan itu. "Ah ya, kenalkan, ini Byun Baekhyun yang aku ceritakan padamu."

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. "Xi Luhan." Ucapnya bersamaan dengan senyuman yang memancarkan aura cantik sekaligus imut di waktu bersamaan.

Baekhyun menyambutnya dan balas tersenyum. "Byun Baekhyun."

"Senang bertemu denganmu Baek. Hm, ku pikir kau jauh lebih cantik dari yang di ceritakan si pelupa ini." ucap Luhan melirik sejenak Yixing.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu dan tertawa kecil mendengar ejekan 'si pelupa' itu pada pria yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. "Hm terima kasih Luhan jiejie."

"Tsk, tidak bisakah kau membuatku tampak keren di depan Baekhyun Jie." Gerutu Yixing yang hanya di balas acuh oleh Luhan.

Wanita yang berprofesi sebagai dokter kandungan itu lebih memilih mendudukkan kembali bokong seksinya ke sofa dan mengajak Baekhyun berbincang daripada mendengar protes adik sepupunya itu.

"Ya, dasar tidak sofan! Daripada menggerutu terus, lebih baik kau ambilkan minum untukku. Tsk!" ucap Luhan memandang –pura pura kesal pada pria yang sedari tadi terabaikan di antara mereka.

Yixing memutar bola matanya dan langsung beranjak ke dapur dengan kembali melanjutkan gerutuannya. Baekhyun lagi-lagi tertawa kecil menyaksikan interaski Yixing dan Luhan.

.

.

.

Seorang pria tinggi dengan kulit sepucat vampire dalam film twilight nampak berdiri di antara orang-orang yang menunggu kedatangan di Bandara Internasional Beijing yang cukup sepi. Kehadiran pria –yang memiliki kadar ketampanan di atas rata-rata pria Asian itu tentu saja menghadirkan decak kagum oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Namun si pusat perhatian hanya memasang ekspresi tak pedulu.

Sekitar dua puluh menit menunggu dan matanya terus fokus ke arah pintu jalur keluar Bandara, menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

Dan seseorang itu pun muncul beberapa menit kemudian... "Chanyeol hyung!"

**_._**

**_._**

**_To Be Continued_**

**_._**

**_._**

kalau kalian tanya ini sampe chap berapa , aku jg belum tau-_- maaf ya kalau ceritanya semakin ga menarik.. ini lah ide yg muncul dari kepala cantik saya (?) hehehee...

yg kangen chanbaek moment sabar yaa.. hehee..

kalau boleh minta review-nya.. dalam bentuk apapun asal jangan ngebash gue..

dan soal kutipan2 gt.. oke, ada yg bilang kutipan gue/puisi ato apalah namanya maksa! okee! gue emg ga jago dalam hal merangkai kata menjadi sbuah kutipan/puisi.. itu aja gue udah jungkir balik buat malah di katain maksa.. -_- kapok lah gue mah buat kutipan.. haaaa..

ya udah.. terima kasih yg bersediah ngeluangin sedikit waktunya buat review... keep review... balasnya via PM yaa... bye! sampai jumpa!..


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

.

Beijing merupakan salah satu kota dengan terpadat penduduknya di dunia. Dan kini, kota ini tengah berada di awal musim semi. Berada pada awal april. Tanaman kering pun mulai kembali bermekar dan pohon-pohon di sepanjang jalan pun mulai kembali rindang.

Masih di rumah berukuran minimalis itu, seorang wanita yang nampak sibuk menatap kebun bunga di halaman sempit rumah itu. Hanya pekerjaan kecil seperti menyiram, memupuk dan memotong tanaman-tanaman itu yang ia kerjakan. Kondisi perut yang mulai membuncit tak mengizinkannya melakukan pekerjaan lebih berat dari itu.

"Hai."

Sebuah suara yang familiar membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria berjas putih menghampirinya.

"Gege, kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya.

"Hm." pria itu mengangguk.

"Selamat sore Baekhyun, dokter Yixing."

Keduanya, -Yixing dan Baekhyun menoleh pada sumber suara yang memanggil nama mereka. Dia adalah seorang wanita paru bayah yang juga berasal dari Korea seperti Baekhyun.

"Sore Bibi Wang." Balas Yixing dan Baekhyun bergantian.

Baekhyun melepaskan sapu tangan yang ia gunakan untuk berkebun kemudian menghampiri Yixing dan Bibi Wang. "Ada apa Bibi Wang?"

Wanita paruh baya itu mengulurkan sebuah kotak makanan pada Baekhyun. "Aku membuatkan sup ikan salmon untukmu. Ini bagus untuk ibu yang tengah hamil."

Baekhyun menerima kotak makanan itu dan tersenyum pada Bibi Wang. "Ah, Xie xie bibi Wang. Ayo silahkan masuk dulu."

"Ah tidak usah. Sepertinya suami baru pulang kerja. Lebih baik kau layani dia, sepertinya dia kelelahan." Ucap bibi Wang memandang sejenak Yixing di sampingnya.

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan tetangganya itu. Hal ini memang bukan pertama kali, bahkan ia pun tak lagi terkejut oleh pernyataan tentang Yixing sebagai suaminya itu. Hanya saja, hati kecilnya lagi-lagi merasa bersalah, lagi-lagi karena dirinya, Yixing kembali membuat suatu kebohongan.

Ya, di depan para tetangga dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka, keduanya mengaku sebagai pasangan suami istri. Ingat bahwa mereka masih berada di lingkungan yang masyarakatnya masih menjunjung tinggi moral, tak mungkin mereka terus terang jika tak ada ikatan pernikahan di antara keduanya sedangkan Baekhyun tengah hamil.

"Ah baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pulang ya." Pamit bibi Wang.

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya. "Ya, sekali lagi terima kasih Bibi Wang." Balas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Yixing saling bertemu pandang dalam keheningan setelah kepergian Bibi Wang. "Maaf ge-"

Yixing tersenyum. "Hey, kita sudah membahas ini bukan dan sudah sepakat untuk tak membahasnya lagi."

"Tapi-"

"Bibi Wang benar. Aku sedikit lelah dan membutuhkan istriku." Yixing tertawa di akhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. "Gege!"

"Ya, istriku?"

"Tsk!"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Terkadang ia tak habis pikir dengan isi kepala pria ini. Bisa-bisanya menjadikan suatu kebohongan fatal mereka menjadi sebuah lelucon. Tapi pada akhirnya, setiap hal yang di lakukan Yixing akan membuatnya tersenyum.

"Ya, Zhang Yixing!"

Baik Yixing maupun Baekhyun yakin jika kali ini yang memanggil bukan lah bibi Wang. Karena nada suara itu terdengar kesal dan 'yeah karena biasanya Bibi Wang memanggilnya dengan sebutan dokter. Keduanya pun menoleh pada sumber suara dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh bayah yang masih cantik menatap tajam keduanya.

Yixing terlonjak kaget. "M-mama.."

.

.

.

Di sebuah sofa merah di sebuah apartment cukup mewah di salah satu gedung menjulang di kota ini, Beijing, seorang namja tampan nampak menatap kesal beberapa lembar foto di meja didepannya.

Rahangnya mengeras, sorot matanya tak terbaca. Disana ada kemarahan, kekecewaan, rasa takut dan... Sebuah kerinduan pada sosok didalam foto.

"Mereka telah tinggal bersama di sebuah rumah yang dokter itu siapkan. Menurut informasi yang aku dapat dari orang-orangku, para tetangganya mengira mereka adalah pasangan suami istri."

Dalam foto itu, mata pria tadi melihat adegan suami istri dimana sang istri yang tengah mengantar suaminya untuk pergi bekerja di pagi hari didepan halaman rumah mereka. Lalu, foto lain saat sang istri menyambut sang suami yang pulang ke rumah mereka. Lalu, saat keduanya tengah turun dari mobil, sang suami dengan penuh perhatian menuntun sang wanitanya keluar dari mobil memasuki rumah sakit.

Rumah sakit ibu dan anak tepatnya...

Tangan pria itu menggempal erat, menatap sang lawan bicara yang kini duduk tenang di depannya. "Berapa, usia kandungannya?"

Sang lawan bicara berwajah angkuh dan dingin itu mengangkat satu alisnya. "Jadi kau pikir, bayi itu anakmu, hyung?"

"Sehun, ku mohon katakan saja!" Chanyeol, pria itu berusaha memedam emosi yang memuncak semenjak kedatangannya ke kota ini dua minggu lalu.

Yeah, Sudah dua minggu pria itu berada di Beijing. Tinggal di apartment sahabatnya, Oh Sehun, seorang pengusaha muda sekaligus anak salah satu billionaire di Korea yang kini tengah membangun perusahaan cabang di China.

Dan dengan bantuan Sehun pula lah, tak sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Baekhyun dan Zhang Yixing. Namun, yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut ialah, fakta tentang kehamilan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hamil... Hamil... Dengan pria itu atau justru itu... Anaknya?

Namun, Sehun belum juga menjawaban pertanyaannya mengenai usia kehamilan Baekhyun, hingga pria itu terlihat menunggu dengan was-was berharap...

"Usia kandungannya sudah... Memasuki bulan ke empat."

DEG!

Chanyeol merasa dadanya seperti di hantam oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata. "Empat... Bulan." lirihnya mengulang ucapan Sehun.

Chanyeol tak perlu meragukan kenyataan yang ia dengar kini. Kenyataan yang terlambat ia ketahui. Mengapa Baekhyun tak memberi tahunya? Apa ini... alasan Baekhyun pergi meninggalnya?

Pria bermarga Park itu langsung bangkit dari sofa menuju pintu. "Mau kemana hyung?"

"Kau masih bertanya? Tentu saja memberi pelajaran pada Zhang Yixing dan merebut kembali milikku dari tangan dokter brengsek itu! Baekhyun dan bayi yang di kandungnya adalah milikku!" ucapnya tanpa menoleh pada sang lawan bicara dan hendak membuka pintu.

"Apa kau belum sadar juga, eoh? Disini kau lah yang brengsek, hyung! Dan kalau kau sampai bertindak gegabah lagi, percaya, kau tidak akan mendapatkan mereka kembali!"

Perkataan Sehun sukses membuat Chanyeol menghentikan tangannya yang hendak meraih gagang pintu.

"Tenangkan pikiranmu, hyung! Bagi Baekhyun, Yixing adalah malaikatnya. Sedangkan kau... Pria brengsek yang telah memporak porandakan hidupnya. Jika kau sampai melukai malaikatnya itu, Baekhyun akan membencimu!"

Chanyeol mengerang dan mengacak frustasi rambutnya lalu kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. "Lalu, apa yang harus ku lakukan Oh Sehun? Aku tidak bisa hanya menunggu lebih lama lagi!"

Sehun menghela napas. "Aku punya rencana.."

.

.

Baekhyun duduk tegang di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya dan Yixing. Menunduk dan menggenggam erat ujung dress yang ia pakai. Sementara Yixing duduk di sampingnya, juga nampak terlihat tegang.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika sosok wanita paru baya yang kini menatap keduanya seolah mereka terdakwa yang tengah menunggu eksekusi, muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka. Yixing bahkan tak dapat mengelak saat wanita itu menghujaminya dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi sambil berteriak. "Anak kurang ajar! Beraninya kau melakukan ini pada ibumu! Kau kembali ke China tanpa memberi tahuku dan membawa seorang wanita yang tengah hamil! Apa kau tidak menganggapku sebagai ibumu lagi, eoh?!"

Saat itu Yixing hanya bisa menangkis tangan ibunya sembari melafal kalimat. "Mam, tenanglah. Aku bisa jelaskan!"

"Kau tahu, aku hampir mati karena jantungan mendengar kabar dari salah satu temanmu mengatakan melihatmu di kota ini bersama dengan seorang perempuan yang tengah hamil. Lalu aku memaksa Luhan untuk memberi tahu alamatmu, karena aku yakin rusa kecil itu mengetahuinya karena kalian memang sering bersekongkol. Sekarang, apa penjelasanmu Zhang Yixing!"

Yixing melirik Baekhyun yang nampak ketakutan. Ia meraih tangan gadis itu untuk di genggam, meyakinkan Baekhyun lewat genggaman itu, jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Begini ma, aku dan Baekhyun baru seminggu berada di Beijing." Yixing hanya bisa berharap, semoga Luhan melewatkan bagian ini. "Kami tidak bermaksud tidak memberi tahumu. Hanya saja, kami menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengunjungimu. Dan memberi tahu... Tentang pernikahan Kami." Yixing sedikit meremas tangan Baekhyun saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Baekhyun terpaku. Beruntung ia sedikit bisa bahasa negara ini, karena Baekhyun memang terbiasa berkomunikasi dengan appa dan eomma-tirinya sejak kecil dengan bahasa mandarin.

Wanita paruh baya itu memijat kepala. "Oh Tuhan, kepalaku." erangnya. Kemudian memberikan tatapan kesal pada putra tunggalnya itu. "Kau menikah dan tidak memberitahu ibumu sendiri, Zhang Yixing!"

Yixing beranjak dan bersimpuh di depan wanita paruh baya itu. Ia meraih kedua tangan eommanya. "Maafkan Kami ma. Pernikahan kami di lakukan terburu-buru karena..."

PLAK!

Yixing menahan nyeri saat ibunya kembali melayangkan tamparan di wajah tampannya. "Aku tidak pernah mendidikmu menjadi laki-laki bejat, Yixing! Kau benar-benar mengecewakan."

"Nyonya Zhang.." Baekhyun akhirnya buka suara dan ikut beranjak duduk di samping Yixing. Ia sudah tak sanggup melihat Yixing menanggung kesalahan yang tak pernah ia lakukan hanya karena untuk melindunginya. "Yixing ge tidak seperti itu. Dia adalah pria paling bertanggung jawab dan baik yang pernah ku kenal. Kesalahan juga terdapat padaku dan... Anakmu ini... Dia tidak hanya bertanggung jawab, tapi juga seperti malaikat yang di kirim Tuhan untuk menjagaku. Jadi, aku rasa aku juga berhak atas kemarahanmu."

Nyonya Zhang menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang bahkan belum ia ketahui namanya itu. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

"Kemarilah Baekhyun. Duduk di sini." ucap nyonya Zhang sembari menepuk sofa disampingnya duduk.

Baekhyun beranjak kemudian duduk di samping nyonya Zhang dengan gugup. Mungkinkah wanita paruh baya itu juga akan menamparnya, seperti yang ia lakukan pada putranya. Namun ketakutan Baekhyun lenyap saat ia merasakan sentuhan lembut di perutnya.

"Berapa usia kandunganmu, Baekhyun?"

"Nyonya-"

"Hey, mengapa kau memanggilku begitu. Panggil aku mama mulai sekarang." ucapnya sembari tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun. Namun berubah menatap tajam saat matanya teralih pada Yixing. "Dan kau Zhang Yixing. Kau beruntung karena kau memberikan aku menantu yang baik sekaligus calon cucu. Jadi, untuk kali ini, mama maafkan."

Yixing terpaku, ia beralih menatap Baekhyun yang tampak kebingungan. Mereka saling menatap, dan dari tatapan Yixing, Baekhyun paham laki-laki itu mengatakan "mari bicara berdua."

Setelah mengantarkan mama Zhang beristirahat ke kamar tamu, kini keduanya -Yixing dan Baekhyun berdiri berhadapan di balkon untuk bicara berdua.

"Ge, kita harus menjelaskan pada mamamu tentang masalah. Aku... Tidak ingin kau membuat kebohongan lebih banyak lagi demi aku-"

"Dan kau mau mamamu berakhir di rumah sakit setelah mendengar kejujuranmu?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Yixing menghela napas. "Aku yakin dia sudah begitu shock mendengar kepulanganku ke China dengan seorang wanita yang tengah hamil, Baek. Jika dia harus mendengar kenyataan lain yang lebih mengejutkan, aku tidak yakin jantungnya akan kuat."

"Apa mamamu...?"

"Ya, mamaku punya penyakit jantung Baek."

"Ya Tuhan." Baekhyun menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya.

"Berjanjilah padaku, untuk tidak mengatakannya. Maksudku, kalau pun kita harus jujur, kita akan melakukannya perlahan. Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya gege."

.

.

Nyonya Zhang begitu menikmati makan malamnya bersama anak serta wanita yang ia kira menantunya. Sudah lama ia memimpikan suasana seperti ini, namun tak kunjung ia dapatkan karena putra kesayangannya itu tak kunjung memperkenalkan gadisnya. Sampai akhirnya, putranya itu kembali ke China, tidak hanya membawa seorang gadis, melainkan seorang istri yang tengah hamil. Meski awalnya kecewa oleh ulah Yixing, namun ketika melihat Baekhyun, amarahnya pun mereda. Gadis itu langsung bisa membuatnya jatuh hati.

Setelah makan malam berakhir, ketiganya pun berkumpul di ruangan keluarga atas permintaan nyonya Zhang.

Nyonya Zhang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun sedangkan Yixing memilih memisahkan diri dari kedua wanita itu.

"Hm begini, mama akan mengatakan dua hal pada kalian. Pertama, mulai sekarang, mama akan tinggal disini bersama kalian untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Karena Mama tahu Yixing tidak bisa menjagamu selama 24 jam karena dia harus bekerja." ucap nyonya Zhang memandang Baekhyun. Gadis itu terlihat terkejut, namun berusaha ia sembunyikan. "Dan yang kedua, mama ingin kalian menikah kembali setelah anak kalian lahir. Kalian menikah di Changsa, di saksikan semua anggota keluarga Zhang." lanjut nyonya Zhang mengakhiri pengumumannya.

"A-apa?" kali ini Baekhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Tatapannya beralih pada Yixing yang sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya.

"Ma, kurasa itu tidak perlu-"

"Tidak ada bantahan Zhang Yixing! Kau harus membayar kekecewaan mama padamu hanya dengan cara itu. Tidak ada tawar menawar!" ucap nyonya Zhang tak terbantahkan.

Baekhyun tak mampu lagi berfikir dengan jernih. Menikah dengan Yixing ketika mereka berada di China benar-benar tidak ada dalam agendanya. Walau pria di hadapannya ini begitu baik, bahkan terlalu baik, namun Baekhyun tak dapat membohongi dirinya, bahwa dia tidak mencintai pria itu.

Tidak bisa... Atau mungkin belum bisa. Karena sampai sekarang hatinya masih terpaut pada satu pria... Pria brengsek yang justru telah menjerumuskannya pada cinta terlarang dan dosa. Park Chanyeol.

Dan setelah pembicaraan itu, disinilah mereka kini. Berbaring di ranjang yang sama. Di kamar Yixing tepatnya. Karena tak mungkin jika di depan mamanya, mereka ketahuan tidur di kamar terpisah. Mereka berbaring dengan jarak cukup jauh dan terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kurasa mama sudah tidur ge. Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kamarku." ucap Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjang Yixing.

"Ku rasa mulai besok salah satu dari kita harus pindah kamar. Tidak mungkinkan jika setiap malam kau harus terjaga untuk menunggu mama tidur. Kau sedang hamil. Kau harus istirahat cukup." Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di samping ranjang Yixing menoleh menghadap pria itu.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan tidur di sofa jika kau tidak nyaman." sambung Yixing saat melihat raut bingung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, bukan begitu ge." ia kemudian menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku yang akan pindah ke kamarmu. Dan kau tak perlu tidur di sofa. Aku... Tidak keberatan jika kita tidur di ranjang yang sama."

Yixing tersenyum lega. "Baiklah, sekarang pergilah tidur."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. "Ya."

"Selamat malam... Baek."

"Selamat malam ge."

.

.

Semua berjalan begitu cepat bagi Baekhyun. Tiga hari sudah nyonya Zhang tinggal bersama mereka dan dalam kurun waktu itu juga, ia dan Yixing menjalani peran sebagai suami istri didepan nyonya Zhang. Yeah, mungkin mereka berdua sudah pantas di beri piala oskar karena akting sempurna keduanya.

Pagi hari, Baekhyun disibukkan dengan urusan keperluan kerja Yixing, seperti seorang istri sungguhan. Hal yang memang mereka sudah bicarakan dan sepakati untuk berpura-pura di depan Nyonya Zhang.

Menyiapkan sarapan serta teh madu untuk Yixing sebelum 'suami pura-pura'nya itu itu berangkat kerja.

Di meja makan juga sudah duduk mama Zhang, untuk bergabung sarapan bersama keduanya.

Yixing terlihat sedikit terburu-buru pagi ini menghabiskan sarapannya. "Ma, Baek, aku harus pergi sekarang karena ada pasienku yang tengah kritis." ucapnya setelah meneguk separuh teh madu buatan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah menyetir walaupun kau terburu-buru. Aku tidak mau justru kau juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan pasien-pasien." ucap nyonya Zhang memperingati putranya.

Baekhyun dan nyonya Zhang pun mengantar Yixing sampai ke halaman rumah dimana mobilnya terparkir. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Ingatlah, segera telpon aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Mengerti." ucap Yixing pada Baekhyun yang hanya di anggukkan oleh wanita itu. "Ma, aku titip Baekhyun." lanjut Yixing beralih pada mamanya.

"Iya, sekarang kau pergi lah." jawab mamanya.

Yixing pun melangkah menuju mobilnya, namun terhenti saat mendengar ucapan sang mama. "Tsk, kenapa hubungan kalian kadang terlihat kaku. Bahkan kau tidak mencium kening istrimu saat berangkat kerja."

Yixing pun langsung berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. "Ah ya aku lupa." ucapnya berusaha terlihat tenang. "Itu karena aku terburu-buru ma. Aku pergi dulu ya, sayang." lanjut Yixing memberikan kecupan singkat di kening Baekhyun. "Sampai nanti."

Baekhyun tersenyum gugup. "Y-ya. Hati-hati ge."

Yixing pun segera memasuki mobilnya karena ia memang terburu-buru. Mobil hitam itu pun melaju beberapa saat kemudian. Setelahnya, kedua wanita berbeda usia itu pun beranjak memasuki rumah.

Menyisakan seseorang yang memandang adegan beberapa saat yang lalu itu dengan sorot mata terluka. Ada amarah, kecemburan, kerinduan dan sakit juga di sana. Seseorang yang kini duduk di belakang kemudi sebuah mobil yang terparkir beberapa meter dari rumah yang di tempati Yixing dan Baekhyun.

"Ku rasa, sudah saatnya kau menjalankan rencana kita hyung. Aku yakin, dengan kedatangan mamanya di rumah itu, Yixing tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa jika kau datang ke rumah itu sebagai..."

"Sahabat Yixing dan sepupu Baekhyun. Tsk, itu menggelikan, Sehun!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Dengar, Baekhyun tidak akan menerimamu saat kau datang ke sana lalu memaksanya ikut bersamanya. Dia justru akan membencimu. Percaya padaku. Yang harus kau lakukan untuk merebutnya kembali, lakukan dengan cara yang Yixing lakukan. Buat Baekhyun tersentuh dengan usahamu untuk membahagiakannya. Dan yang paling penting, jaga emosimu."

Chanyeol menyandar di jok mobil sembari memijat kepalanya.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku.. akan lakukan sesuai rencanamu."

Sehun tersenyum sembari menepuk pundaknya. "Nah, sekarang bisa kah kau turun. Aku akan menjemput Luhan. Kau bisa kan ke kantor naik bus atau taksi." usir Sehun.

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengernyit. "Luhan? Kau masih berhubungan dengan gadis itu?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Begitulah."

"Bukankah kita sudah tidak membutuhkan informasi lagi darinya. Lalu... Mengapa kau?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Kurasa... Aku menyukainya hyung. Ah bukan.. Mungkin jatuh cinta. Dan sebaiknya cepatlah turun kalau tidak mau gajimu ku potong karena kau berhasil membuat Luhan marah padaku pagi ini, Park Chanyeol!"

"Tsk! Ya baiklah, Mr. Oh!" Chanyeol mendengus kesal dan akhirnya memilih keluar dari mobil Sehun meski pun ia tahu sahabatnya itu tidak serius dengan ucapannya.

Sehun hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan Chanyeol.

Bicara tentang gaji, Chanyeol memang sudah resmi bergabung dengan perusahaan Sehun satu minggu yang lalu. Ia tak mungkin terus bergantung dengan Sehun tanpa melakukan apapun selama berada di China bukan?

Dan mobil Sehun pun berlalu meninggalkan Changyeol yang kini beralih menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri di balkon rumah itu sedang menyirami tanaman yang tumbuh di dalam pot kecil disana.

Baekhyun-nya berdiri disana. Dari balik pagar pembatas balkon itu, ia dapat melihat perut Baekhyun yang sudah sedikit menonjol. Disana, tengah tumbuh anak mereka, buah cinta mereka. Dada Chanyeol sesak menahan keinginan yang begitu kuat untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil gadis itu. Menahan rindu yang membuncah didadanya.

Betapa ia merindukan gadis itu. Betapa kacau hidupnya beberapa waktu yang lalu saat Baekhyun meninggalkannya.

Ia tak menyalahkan Baekhyun atas tindakan gadis itu. Baekhyun pasti ketakutan mengetahui tentang kehamilannya disaat Nana sadar dari komanya. Dan Chanyeol ingat, ia berjanji akan menceraikan Nana jika wanita itu sudah sembuh. Sementara proses penyembuhan Nana membutuhkan waktu yang lama, mungkin selama setahun. Dan Baekhyun tak mungkin menunggu waktu selama itu sementara dia tengah hamil.

Chanyeol tahu seharusnya ia berterima kasih pada Yixing yang telah menjaga Baekhyun selama ini. Tapi egonya mencegahnya. Tsk! Berterima kasih sama saja mengibarkan bendera putih bagi Chanyeol. Ia tak akan melakukan itu.

"Tunggu aku Baek. Tunggu appa sayang. Setelah semua masalah ini berakhir, kita akan kembali bersama. Tidak akan ku biarkan apapun yang memisahkan kita kecuali kematian." tutur Chanyeol. Setelahnya sosok yang menjadi objek pemandangannya itu menghilang dari pandangannya, ia pun beranjak dari tempat itu.

.

.

Sore itu, seperti biasa, Baekhyun menyiapkan makan malam di temani oleh nyonya Zhang.

Ting Tong.

Ia menoleh saat mendengar suara bell di tekan seseorang. Jika itu Yixing, tumben sekali ia memencet bell. Apa tadi ia mengunci pintu rumah?

"Baek, itu mungkin suamimu. Tadi mama memang mengunci pintu rumah." ucap nyonya Zhang menjawab pertanyaan di benak Baekhyun.

"Iya ma." jawab Baekhyun sembari melepas celemek yang ia pakai kemudian mencuci tangan lalu beranjak menuju pintu rumah.

Baekhyun memutar kunci kemudian meraih gagang pintu, detik berikutnya pintu itu terbuka..

"Gege..."

Dan...

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya menegang bersamaan dengan tulangnya terasa lemas. Ia terhuyung beberapa kebelakang. "O-oppa." bisik Baekhyun namun masih terdengar jelas oleh sosok di depannya. Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol pun merasakan napasnya tercekat saat mendapati gadis itu berdiri di depannya.

**_._**

**_To be Continued_**

**_._**

**_Oke, jangan protes ya kalau kalian bilang ini kependekan.. _**

**_hehehee... _**

**_aku tahu kalian terpesona sama karakter Yixing disini, begitulah karakter orang ketiga selalu di bentuk.. tpi sebaik apapun dia, tetap penyelesaian akhirnya ada pada cast utama readers.. dan aku sarankan, jika kalian mengharapkan LayBaek bersama di akhir cerita, maka mulai sekarang tinggalkan fanfic ini. dari awal fanfic ini di buat dengan cast ChanBaek, di summary sudah cukup jelas ini a chanbaaek stroy... gada chansoo sama sekali... laybaek hanya pelengkap dan kebutuhan cerita.._**

**_oke... aku ga mengharapkan apa2 lagi... cukup untuk kalian ga mengacau di areaku aja udah.. ga suka ya ga usah baca.. aku akan sangat menghargai itu.. terima kasih atas perhatiannya.._**

**_sampai jumpa~_**


End file.
